- Frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit -
by Daneesha
Summary: La Garde de Nuit était l'ordre s'occupant d'empêcher les sauvageons de franchir le Mur et d'envahir les Sept Couronnes. Cette mission étant des plus périlleuse, rares étaient ceux qui s'y alliaient de leur propres chef. Pourtant un jeune homme au regard sombre vint rejoindre leur rang. Qui était-il, que cachait-il ? Jon allait-il le découvrir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Jon/OMC
1. Frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit I

Salut !

Alors bon, mainteant ceux et celles qui me lisent savent comment débute généralement l'idée d'une nouvelle fiction avec moi. C'est quand je tombe sur une nouvelle série :-D

Ce coup-ci, c'est au tour de Game Of Throne.

Oui je sais, ce n'est pas une nouvelle série et en plus, je la connais depuis un moment mais j'ai toujours refusé de la regarder. Je ne me suis rendue compte de ma bêtise que lorsqu'on m'a mise devant un des épisodes et que j'ai tout de suite adoré. Lol

Bref, comme tout le monde je pense, je me suis éprise des Stark. Ces pauvres malheureux. Cependant l'histoire ne tournera pas autour d'eux, mais de leur bâtard, Jon Snow.

Elle se situe à la saison 1 post épisode 3, après que Jon ne commence sa formation à Châteaunoir pour devenir membre de la garde.

Vous connaissez aussi mon amour des OMC^^ donc voilà.

* * *

 _ **Résumé : ** La Garde de Nuit est l'ordre militaire qui s'occupe d'empêcher les sauvageons de franchir le Mur, et d'envahir le royaume des Sept Couronnes. Cette mission étant des plus périlleuse, rares sont ceux qui s'y présentent de leur propres chef. Pourtant un jeune homme au regard sombre va rejoindre leur rang. Qui est-il, que cachet-il ? Jon va-t-il réussir à le découvrir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

* * *

 _ **Rappel :**_ _Fiction Yaoi, BoyxBoy avec présence d'un OMC, vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas._

* * *

 **FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **I**

* * *

« - Et encore un... »

Lança le maître d'armes en voyant arriver un nouveau. Les aspirants à la garde interrompirent leur entraînement et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle distraction. Ser Alliser se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait et demanda.

« - Il nous vient d'où celui-là ?

\- J'en sais rien. Il n'a rien dit depuis que je l'ai trouvé à la porte, à part qu'il souhaitait intégrer la garde.

\- Il vient de son propre chef ? »

S'étonna ser Alliser en tournant le regard vers le jeune homme. Il était de taille moyenne et plutôt mince. Paraissait frêle et n'avoir certainement atteint l'âge adulte que depuis très peu. Ses cheveux courts et noirs comme la nuit faisaient de demies-boucles sous la neige fondue qui les recouvrait. Il avait aussi les yeux sombres.

« - Tu penses pouvoir survivre parmi nous ? »

Se moqua ser Alliser sous le regard de ses élèves. Jon se pinça les lèvres. Alliser se plaisait à les maltraiter et à les ridiculiser à leur arrivés. Sa dernière victime avait été Sam, et Jon avait dû se montrer très persuasif pour que plus personne ne s'en prenne à son ami. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Alliser ne réussirait pas son coup avec celui-ci. Ça se lisait dans les yeux sombres du nouveau. Lui qui répondit d'ailleurs sobrement.

« - Je le pense, ser. »

Ser Alliser eut un léger ricanement moqueur et arracha une épée à un des apprentis.

« - Voyons donc ça. »

Fit-il en levant légèrement l'épée pour la caresser du regard. Puis levant le regard vers le nouveau, il la lança vers lui. Là où tout combattant chevronné l'aurait rattrapée, le jeune homme se recula et la laissa tomber au sol. Attirant l'éclat de rire du maître de d'armes et quelques uns des aspirants.

« - Pour te battre tu dois déjà savoir t'en servir. Ramasses. Aro ! »

S'exclama-t-il, entremêlant deux ordres.

« - Montres au petit nouveau qu'il n'y a pas de place ici pour les lâches. »

Sam se pinça les lèvres. Se rappelant de la première fois qu'il avait mit les pieds dans cette cour. Le nouveau venu ramassa l'épée et s'avança lentement au milieu du cercle qu'avaient formé les autres jeunes hommes. Son adversaire esquissa un petit sourire suffisant en le jaugeant. Le nouveau était petit, du moins plus petit que lui. Alors il adjugea la tâche aisée. Il attaqua en avançant sur un pied et le nouveau recula. Le sourire d'Aro s'en élargit, et ser Alliser rigola, moqueur. Mais lorsqu'Aro frappa son épée de la sienne, le nouveau venu para le coup et le désarma sans mal. Jon esquissa un sourire en tournant le regard vers Alliser qui perdit le sien.

« - Grenn. »

Appela-t-il ensuite pour qu'il vienne faire face au nouveau. Jon jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et hocha la tête. Grenn se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire et ancra le regard dans celui du nouveau. Celui-ci fit tourner brièvement son épée avec un souple mouvement de poignet. Sa prétendue lâcheté n'était qu'une première impression qu'il comptait bien faire oublier. Grenn attaqua, faisant claquer son épée contre la sienne. Le nouveau para le coup et répliqua. Leurs épées se croisèrent en X et Grenn le poussa. Le nouveau manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais, s'écartant sur le côté, déséquilibra Grenn qu'il rattrapa par le manteau. Grenn tenta de se dégager de sa prise mais le nouveau tendit le bras qui l'empoignait toujours et posa la pointe de sa lame non loin de sa gorge. Sam eut un large sourire en se tournant vers Jon, qui observait la scène sans réaction particulière. Il n'était pas content que son ami ait prit une raclée mais appréciait le fait que ser Alliser ne reçoive pas le plaisir de voir un nouveau se faire maltraiter. Son sourire retomba vite quand, presque rouge de rage, Alliser grogna un nouveau nom.

« - Snow. »

Le nouveau venu lâcha Grenn, et se tourna vers les autres élèves pour voir qui était son nouvel adversaire. Jon se pinça les lèvres et s'avança sous le regard cette fois-ci inquiet de Sam. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Le nouveau venu le détailla rapidement. Snow était grand, mince, avait des cheveux brun très foncés qui retombaient en ondulant sur sa nuque et ses joues. Mais ce qui frappa le nouveau venu, c'était sa posture. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle des deux autres. Lui était certainement plus redoutable. Jon, de son côté, avait comprit la technique de l'autre jeune. Laisser les autres attaquer en premier. Ainsi, il répondait en conséquence. Mais Jon n'était pas si bête, il attendit. Le nouveau raffermi sa prise sur le manche de son épée, ne laissant pas paraître son appréhension. Heureusement pour lui, la voix de l'homme qui l'avait trouvé devant la porte s'éleva.

« - Allons Alliser, le gamin a sûrement marché des dizaines de lieux pour nous trouver. As-tu faim ? »

Demanda l'homme en venant poser la main sur son épaule. Lâchant Jon du regard, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui et l'hocha.

« - Bien. Je vais te montrer tes appartements puis tu mangeras quelque chose avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour les travaux de l'après midi. Suis moi. »

Le jeune nouveau suivit l'homme au manteau noir, non sans lancer un regard en arrière. Snow le regarda partir, comme tous les autres.

« - A ton avis, il vient d'où ? »

Demanda Sam presque surexcité. Le brun se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire. Tout avait matière à émerveiller son nouvel ami. Le voir se réjouir et se questionner sur l'arrivée d'un nouveau compagnon était amusant. Lui aussi se posait maintenant des questions sur ce garçon. Mais il n'était pas de nature à montrer ses intérêts.

« - Je n'en sais rien. »

Répondit doucement Jon sans quitter du regard les deux hommes qui montaient maintenant les escaliers. Grenn arriva vers eux en se massant l'épaule et geignit en grimaçant.

« - En tout cas, il a une sacrée poigne...

\- C'est toi qui te bat comme une fillette. »

Le taquina Jon en se tournant finalement vers lui. Grenn le bouscula gentiment sous le regard amusé de Sam et Pyp.

« - Qu'est-ce que vois faites?! A piailler comme des donzelles... »

Gronda Alliser.

« - Remettez vous en position. Il reste encore vingt minutes d'entraînement et vous allez suer pendant ces vingt minutes, moi j'vous l'dit. Aller ! »

Somma-t-ils. Les garçons se remirent en place. Deux par deux, les uns en face des autres, et recommencèrent la lutte.

* * *

La nuit tombée, le nouveau venu entra dans le réfectoire. Pyp donna un coup de coude à Grenn en lançant moqueur.

« - V'la ton copain. »

Grenn se tourna pour voir de qui il parlait puis lui balança un coup de pied sous la table. Le garçon s'était joint à un groupe qui s'était occupé des écuries et des chevaux dans l'après midi. Sam rigola de leurs chamailleries et lança à Jon.

« - Tu devrais aller lui parler.

\- Pourquoi moi ? »

S'étonna le brun qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer. Sam haussa des épaules en lâchant.

« - Il a l'air... difficile d'accès. »

Commença-t-il. Jon se tourna vers lui en fronçant ses épais sourcils noirs, et Sam reprit.

« - Oui, enfin, apparemment, les autres ont essayé de lui parler, mais il a pas été très réceptif. »

L'informa-t-il.

« - On sait pas comment il s'appelle. On sait même pas si le Lord Commandant lui même connait son nom ou pas.

\- Roh, tu veux bien nous lâcher avec tes histoires ? »

Se plaignit Pyp. Sam se tourna vers lui.

« - Ben t'as qu'à aller lui parler toi, on verra si t'auras un résultat. »

Pyp se tut et continua à manger et Sam se tourna de nouveau vers Jon.

« - Tu devrais aller lui parler. Il a l'air d'être, taciturne et solitaire... Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

\- Je suis taciturne, moi ? »

Fit semblant de s'offusquer le jeune Snow. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais il le rassura d'un simple regard et d'un petit sourire en continuant à manger. Il plaisantait. Mais il comprit ce que voulait dire son ami. Il avait peur que le comportement du nouveau venu, ajouté à son habilité au combat, n'attire sur lui les foudres des autres comme ça avait été le cas pour lui, à son arrivée. Posant le regard sur le nouveau, qui avait trouvé un coin isolé pour manger, Jon pesa le pour et le contre de la requête de son ami.

* * *

Lorsque le nouveau venu quitta le réfectoire, Jon était dehors, avec Pyp, Grenn, Sam et quelques autres. Sam tourna un regard insistant vers lui. Lâchant un léger soupire, il alla à la rencontre du nouveau venu.

« - Salut. »

Lança-t-il alors que celui-ci montait les escaliers. Le jeune brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais à part si il était sourd, il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas entendu Jon l'interpeller.

« - Eh... »

Insista le brun. Le nouveau se tourna vers lui. Jon lui adressa un sourire et lança.

« - Bienvenu à Châteaunoir. Je m'appelle Jon Snow. »

Le brun hocha la tête, plus en signe de politesse que par réelle envie, avant de se détourner de lui pour continuer à avancer. Snow fronça des sourcils. En général, quand quelqu'un se présente à vous, il est coutume que vous en fassiez de même... Pas dans toutes les contrées visiblement.

« - Je viens de me présenter à toi.

\- Et j'ai entendu, Jon Snow... »

Lança le brun sans un regard pour lui. C'était la deuxième fois que Jon entendait sa voix depuis son arrivée. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il n'était pas bavard... du tout. Son ton fut, en plus, des plus désintéressé. Mais Jon ne se découragea pas pour autant.

« - Alors, vas tu me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas demandé. »

Fit le brun en s'arrêtant de nouveau pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. Et il le jaugea. Juste comme il l'avait fait avant leur duel avorté. Jon fronça des sourcils. Est-ce qu'il le défiait ? Se moquait-il au contraire de lui ou était-il si excentrique ? Visiblement, oui... Le brun reprit sa route. Jon lui emboîta le pas.

« - Vas tu me le dire, ou faut-il que je te supplie en posant un genou à terre ?

\- Vas tu finir par me lâcher ou continuer à me suivre comme un chiot égaré ? »

Rétorqua le brun en s'arrêtant de nouveau pour poser son regard dans le sien. Un regard noir, profond et … sauvage. Oui, c'était le terme. Mais même si il se montrait acide avec lui, et qu'il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, Jon ne comptait pas renoncer si facilement.

« - Je te laisserais si tu me dis qui tu es.

\- Que cela te rapportera-t-il ?

\- Une petite victoire.

\- Il t'en faut peu alors... »

Le nargua le brun. Jon esquissa un infime sourire en haussant les épaules.

« - Je suis un bâtard après tout... Ne nous contentons nous pas simplement du peu que l'on veut bien nous accorder ? »

Le brun le fixa, sans répondre à sa remarque, et recommença à marcher. Jon lui emboîta de nouveau le pas mais n'eut rien à ajouter. Le brun lança doucement.

« - Je m'appelle Abel.

\- Et d'où viens tu ?

\- Tu as remporté ta victoire, bâtard Snow... »

Lui dit le brun en se tournant vers lui. Jon s'arrêta instantanément, vexé. Non qu'il ne le traite de bâtard. C'était ce qu'il était. Presque tout le monde s'amusait à le lui rappeler. Mais ce garçon, qui ne le connaissait pas, se permettait de le prendre de haut. De tous les prendre de haut, en ne voulant pas se mêler à eux.

« - Contente-t-en. »

Ajouta le brun, les yeux bien ancrés dans les siens, avant de se détourner de lui. Continuant sa route vers ses appartements. Jon le regarda partir, perdu quelques instants dans ses pensés, puis il redescendit voir les autres.

« - Alors ? »

Le pressa Sam à son arrivée.

« - Ce type est une vraie tête de con ! »

S'agaça le brun en croisant les bras contre son torse. Les autres rigolèrent et un des gars lança.

« - Alors Lord Snow, malgré ta p'tite gueule d'ange la demoiselle a refusé de t'accorder ses faveurs ? »

Ce qui attira le rire moqueurs de tous les autres, même Pyp et Grenn. Jon les fusilla du regard et répondit.

« - Rappelles-moi de ne pas t'épargner les dents, au prochain entraînement. »

Ça eut pour effet de refréner les moqueries. Jon soupira et se détourna d'eux. Il n'avait plus envie de traîner, alors il pensa regagner ses appartement lui aussi. Sam le raccompagna.

« - Écoutes, je suis désolé. »

Lança-t-il légèrement essoufflé tant le pas de Jon était pressé.

« - Je ne voulais pas-

\- Écoutes... »

Commença le brun en se tournant vers son ami qui s'arrêta brusquement de surprise. Jon esquissa un sourire en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir son caractère.

\- Mais j'étais persuadé qu'il t'écouterais.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller lui parler toi même ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a aucune raison d'être gentil avec moi. Si il se moque de toi, que fera-t-il en voyant un gros trouillard comme moi arriver devant lui en balbutiant ?

\- Il n'est pas moqueur, juste très... difficile... »

Conclu Jon après avoir cherché ses mots. Sam esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Et il s'appelle Abel. »

Fit-il en croisant les bras contre son torse avec un petit sourire triomphant. Sam le regarda d'abord interdit puis ouvrit la bouche surprit.

« - Il t'as dit son nom. De quelle famille vient-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Déjà récolter son prénom à été une rude prouesse. Je ne sais pas non plus d'où il vient. Mais peut-être est-il juste irritable à cause de son voyage.

\- Peut-être as-tu raison. »

Répondit Sam en hochant doucement la tête. Jon lui dit.

« - Je pense vraiment que tu pourrais l'aborder sans qu'il ne fasse de toi son dîner. C'est peut-être une tête de con, mais il n'a pas l'air foncièrement mauvais. »

Sam se pinça les lèvres en hochant de nouveau la tête.

« - Bonne nuit Jon. Que les anciens Dieux et les nouveaux te veillent pendant ton sommeil.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Et que les Dieux anciens et nouveaux veillent sur toi. »

Sur cet échange de bienséances, les garçons se séparèrent.

* * *

Et voilà!

Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans incontestés de GOT, mais je ne maîtrise pas du tout l'usage des ser, lord, et tout ça. Désolée. Je ne connais pas non plus tous les membres de la garde u.u mais ça devrait bien se passer et ce sera excitant, promis^^

Sinon, que pensez vous de ce nouveau venu et de ce début d'histoire ?


	2. Frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit II

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **II**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée du nouveau au sein de la Garde. D'autres hommes étaient arrivés après lui. Ce qui ne faisait plus de lui, officiellement parlant, le nouveau venu. Son intégration se passait tranquillement, malgré son goût prononcé pour la solitude durant les repas. Il parlait peu, mais assez pour ne pas paraître hautain aux yeux des autres. Il se montrait adroit au combat, en rien provocateur, ni moqueur. Sam en fut rassuré car de ce fait, même si tout le monde se posait des questions à son sujet, il n'était l'objet d'aucune rancœur. Cependant, si tout le monde nourrissait les hypothèses les plus folles à son sujet, Jon Snow ne désespérait pas d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Abandonnant la table de ses amis, il alla prendre place à celle du jeune Abel. Le brun leva le regard vers celui qui avait l'indélicatesse de le déranger durant son repas. Snow... Évidement. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois, mais il le surprenait par fois à le regarder lors des entraînements. Esquissant un léger sourire, il lança narquois.

« - Mais je t'en prie, prend donc un siège...

\- Je te remercie de l'invitation. »

Répondit Jon avec un léger sourire. Puis, se pinçant les lèvres, il lança pour entamer la conversation.

« - Abel n'est pas un prénom très courant en notre temps. »

Abel le fixa un moment mais recommença à manger, soudain indifférent.

« - Tu sais, nous sommes destinés à devenir frères d'armes. »

Commença le brun devant son attitude désinvolte. Abel leva le regard vers lui.

« - Pourquoi t'engager dans la Garde si tu refuses même de manger avec tes frères.

\- Avoir de la chaleur humaine n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je me suis rapproché de la Garde.

\- Alors pourqu-

\- J'aime manger au calme.

\- Non, j'veux dire, pourquoi t'es tu engagé dans la Garde ? »

Demanda Jon avec l'espoir qu'Abel se montrerait plus loquasse qu'à la coutumé. Pas d'acidité de sa part depuis le début de leur conversation... On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient plutôt bien partis ce coup-ci. Mais le brun plongea de nouveau son attention sur son souper et demanda doucement.

« - Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à poser tant de questions ?

\- Pour apprendre à te connaître. C'est ce que font les gens normaux. »

Abel leva le regard vers lui en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Jon rigola.

« - Oui, j'veux dire, c'est comme ça qu'on devient amis. Je sais que Sam est un fils de noble, qu'il a fini ici pour échapper à son père. Pyp est là parce que... parce qu'il a volé du fromage pour sa sœur affamée. »

Expliqua-t-il comme on lui avait dit à l'arrivée de son ami Pyp. Il continua, ne voulant pas plus détailler l'intimité de ses amis.

« - Quant, à moi... mon oncle Benjen fait partie de la garde. Je suis le fils de Ned Stark, enfin... son bâtard... Je n'ai pas réellement ma place au sein de sa famille. Alors, où me rendre plus utile que sur le mur ? Là où je pourrais défendre mes frères et sœur des sauvageons et de toutes les menaces présentes derrière le mur.

\- Les sauvageons ne sont pas forcement une menace. »

Lança Abel en levant de nouveau le regard vers Jon. Snow secoua légèrement la tête et demanda avec un petit sourire incrédule.

« - Sais-tu ce que combat la Garde ?

\- Les menaces d'au-delà du mur. Mais tout ceux qui se trouvent au-delà ne sont pas obligatoirement une menace. »

Répondit le brun. Ni agressif, ni dédaigneux. Jon fronça des sourcils, ce garçon était une vraie énigme. Il venait de lui même s'offrir à la garde mais ne concevait pas que les sauvageons ne soient leurs ennemis jurés ? Abel se pinça légèrement la lèvre et détourna le regard de Jon pour le poser à nouveau dans sa gamelle. Le jeune Snow eut un léger sourire. Abel le terrible trahirait-il des émotions ? Peut-être certains dires à son sujet étaient-ils fondés. Profitant de cette légère faille, Jon reprit.

« - Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse. As-tu toi aussi été rejeté par ton père ? As-tu commis un crime, ou choisi de venir ici ? »

Mais le brun ne se senti pas obligé de répondre. Snow lâcha un peu agacé.

« - Je t'ai dit, moi, pourquoi je m'étais enrôlé.

\- Oui, et à aucun moment je n'ai dit que je ferais de même si tu te confiais. Je ne t'ai même rien demandé. »

Répondit Abel sans guère montrer de considération envers lui. Il s'abstint de revenir sur le fait qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention de devenir son ami. Jon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Comment briser les remparts, plutôt solides, du brun. Pourquoi ne souhaitait-il pas parler des raisons qui le poussaient à convoiter la Garde. Après tout, une fois qu'ils prêtaient serment, ils faisaient partie intégrante de la famille et leur passé s'en trouvait, sinon effacé, mit de côté. La seule chose qui l'avait faite réagir depuis qu'il le questionnait, était l'évocation des sauvageons. Sam lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet du nouvel arrivant. Jon se pinça les lèvres et, se penchant en avant au-dessus de la table, lança avec précaution.

« - On raconte... que tu serais un fils de sauvageon.

\- On raconte que les Stark se changent en loup et mangent de la chaire humaine. »

Répondit Abel, sans sourciller, presque indifférent, et sans lever le regard. Jon se pinça les lèvres mais répondit quasi instantanément.

« - Le fait que les rumeurs sur ma familles ne soient fausses ne signifie pas que ce qu'on raconte sur toi l'es. »

Là, Abel leva le regard vers lui et esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Tu es moins bête que tu n'en a l'air, Jon Snow. »

Lança-t-il doucement. Jon esquissa un léger sourire. Était-ce un début de réponse ?

« - Mais seulement un chouia... »

Ajouta finalement Abel, amusé que le sourire du jeune Snow ne disparaisse de ses lèvres. Après quoi il se leva en débarrassant sa gamelle de la table et s'en alla, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers le brun qui était resté attablé, abasourdit par ce nouvel affront.

* * *

Le lendemain, durant leur entraînement, vint le moment d'échanger les partenaires. Abel se retourna pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire et tomba sur le sourire en coin du jeune Snow.

« - Encore toi... »

Lâcha-t-il doucement.

« - Les simples d'esprit sont souvent très tenaces. »

Répondit Jon. Abel esquissa un léger sourire. Ce garçon n'était visiblement ni susceptible, ni très rancunier. Et son entêtement était amusant. Ils commencèrent à croiser le fer. Gentiment, tout en discutant. Abel demanda.

« - C'est ce que t'as apprit ton père ? La ténacité ?

\- Entre autres. »

Répondit sans s'en offusquer, là où à son arrivée la simple évocation de son père et de son illégitimité l'aurait incontestablement blessé. Il remarqua vite que, même si il s'en sortait plutôt bien avec une épée, Abel n'était pas réellement à l'aise en la maniant. Avançant sans relâche vers le brun en l'attaquant, il le finir par le désarmer. Abel se pinça les lèvres. Le combat rapproché lui plaisait et lui réussissait beaucoup mieux que les joutes à l'épée. Il se baissa pour ramasser son épée, mais Jon posa un pied sur la lame.

« - Et toi, que t'as apprit ton père ? »

Demanda-t-il taquin. Abel leva la tête vers lui et récupéra son arme au sol lorsque le brun y ôta le pied. Il eut un moment de flottement et fini par répondre en baissant le regard vers le sol.

« - La mort. »

Ces deux simples mots furent tellement profonds que Jon, même ne sachant pas de quoi il en retournait, comprit l'ampleur du ressentiment du plus jeune envers son géniteur. Ce qui était censé être une badinerie avait semblé toucher le brun. Il en fut confus.

« - - Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. »

Fit Abel en se remettant en position de combat. Jon fit de même.

« - Ma mère m'a apprit l'insoumission. »

Continua le brun en avançant à son tour vers Jon. Mais le brun paraît sa lame, à tous les coups. Le jeune Snow était très doué, mais Abel ne se laissait pas démonter. Lorsque Jon le désarma de nouveau le brun se jeta sur lui, sans hésiter et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir. Ils tombèrent au sol. Attrapant le poignet de Jon, Abel força sa main, qui tenait encore son épée, à se rapprocher de sa gorge. Jon agrippa son bras pour tenter de se dégager mais Abel rattrapa son autre poignet et le plaqua au sol près de sa tête. Jon cessa de se débattre. Abel esquissa un léger sourire et lança doucement.

« - La mort peut aller se faire voir. »

Jon eut un rire incrédule. Même durant ses entraînements avec son maître d'armes à Winterfell, personne ne lui avait mené une telle attaque. Abel se leva et l'aida à faire de même. Jon se pinça les lèvres et ancra son regard dans le sien. Abel avait quelque chose de particulier. Il n'était pas comme les autres garçons qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'était certainement pas un fils de noble, pas non plus un fils de paysan. L'idée la plus probable était celle que colportait la rumeur à son sujet. Qu'il serait un fils de sauvageon. Mais pourquoi un sauvage se joindrait volontairement à la Garde ? Pour attaquer de l'intérieur ? Cela faisait des mois, qu'Abel était avec eux, mises à part ses réticences à parler de ses motivations et de ses origines, rien ne laissait paraître en lui une possible trahison. Toutes ces énigmes, ces questionnements autour de lui ne le rendait que plus attractif aux yeux de Jon. Même si il était potentiellement dangereux de se rapprocher de lui. Abel le salua d'un léger hochement de tête et passa à un autre partenaire. Jon se retrouva avec Sam.

« - C'est pas une si grosse tête de con finalement. »

Lança-t-il.

« - Quoi ? »

Fit Jon en sortant de ses pensés.

« - Abel... »

Répondit Sam en faisant un mime d'attaque.

« - J'avais raison, il est pas mauvais bougre.

\- Non. Il est juste... difficile à cerner.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Demanda Sam en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Tous ces secrets... ça ne t'intrigue pas ? Ne trouves-tu donc pas cela bizarre qu'il refuse de parler de sa vie d'avant ?

\- Peut-être qu'il n'y a là aucun secret. Peut-être veut-il simplement oublier cette vie. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Je peux aisément dire quand quelqu'un est mauvais. Lui, il ne l'est pas.

\- Snow, Tarly ! »

Gronda Alliser.

« - Vous vous ferez vos douces déclarations d'amour plus tard. J'veux plus vous entendre piailler comme deux poules. »

Sam se pinça les lèvres et Jon tourna un bref regard vers l'autre avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Sam, poursuivant leur entraînement.

* * *

Je suis contente d'avoir eut vos impressions sur le premier chapitre !

Merci pour vos reviews:3

GOT est une série démentielle avec un sur-lot d'intrigues inimaginables mais totalement géniales.

Et en parlant d'intrigue que pensez-vous d'Abel ? Quel secret pourrait-il cacher ?

Jon réussira-t-il à percer sa carapace ou se fera-t-il duper ?

La réponse, au chapitre suivant^^

Ps : Oui DeanWincester j'aime beaucoup les prénoms bibliques. D'ailleurs c'est marrant parce que je pense que ça vient certainement de ma passion pour Supernatural^^ Et après Caïn, de The 100, il me fallait absolument un Abel :-D


	3. Frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit III

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **III**

* * *

Abel rentrait au camp en marchant lentement, les joues enfouies dans la fourrure de son manteau. Il était très tard, et si la Garde punissait les désertions, personne n'avait jamais rien dit sur ses virées nocturnes.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il était là. Et il aimait sortir prendre l'air de temps en temps, quand les nuits étaient calmes, même si le vent était glacial. Ça l'aidait à faire le point et se recentrer sur ses objectifs. Les raisons pour lesquelles il était là.

Dans quelques jours, ils allaient prêter serment. Jurer fidélité à la Garde de Nuit et fraternité à ses membres... C'était un très gros engagement.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna instantanément. Sur le coup, il ne vit rien. Mais il continua à scruter l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme blanche ne s'en distingue. C'était un animal. Plus précisément un loup géant. Fantôme. Il lui arrivait de le voir au loin, certains soirs. Mais il semblait que cette nuit, le loup ne lui porte un intérêt plus particulier. Il s'avança à pas lents et s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Abel esquissa un sourire. L'animal était certainement entrain de se demander si il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le brun leva légèrement la main. Après une courte hésitation, le loup s'avança. Venant à lui. Arrivant devant le jeune homme, il renifla sa main avant de venir renifler son manteau. Abel glissa la main dans la fourrure du loup géant, sans que celui-ci ne se dérobe ni ne grogne, et caressa doucement son encolure.

« - Tu te montre plus chaleureux avec mon loup qu'avec moi. »

Lança Jon en arrivant silencieusement derrière eux. Le brun se tourna vers lui. Depuis plusieurs jours il se montrait de nouveau distant, comme à son arrivée. Ne lui parlant même plus durant les entraînements. Jon n'était donc pas sûr qu'il lui réponde, mais le brun fini par lâcher.

« - C'est une bête sauvage.

\- 'Sauvage', comme toi s'entend ? »

Demanda Snow, un peu taquin. Fantôme lui lança un bref regard avant de s'en aller en trottinant. Abel croisa les bras contre son torse et répondit finalement.

« - Sauvage comme 'ne t'appartient pas et ne t'appartiendra jamais'. »

Fit-il doucement. Jon esquissa un léger sourire. Ces petits pics lui avaient manqués. Mais parlait-il toujours du loup, se demanda-t-il. Abel continua en s'avançant vers lui.

« - Ce n'est pas _**ton**_ loup. Il reste certainement avec toi parce qu'il en a envie, pas parce que tu le possède. »

Jon fronça des sourcils alors que le brun terminait en passant près de lui.

« - On ne possède pas, une nature sauvage. »

Réagissant à son commentaire, Snow le retint. L'attrapant par le bras, il le retourna pour lui faire face. Abel paru surprit mais ne se dégagea pas.

« - Alors toi aussi, reste avec moi. »

Lança Jon. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment l'expliquer, mais Abel le hantait. Plus il se montrait distant, plus Jon pensait à lui. Peut-être était-ce tout ces secrets autour de lui. Ou simplement la profondeur étrange de son regard. Le fait était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette envie. L'envie de le connaître, entièrement. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, Abel fronça d'abord des sourcils et demanda d'un ton neutre.

« - Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que tu en as envie. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Châteaunoir, Abel ne su pas quoi répondre. S'il se refusait à révéler la vérité concernant sa parenté et les raisons de sa présence ici, mentir n'était pas dans ses mœurs. Il avait envie d'être avec Jon, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Simplement par ce qu'il était jeune et que, malgré le fait qu'il soit entouré de ses futurs frères de garde, il se sentait profondément seul. Et Jon était là, se montrant insistant. Comment était-il censé résister ? On lui avait apprit bien des choses avant son départ de son village. On l'avait préparé à tout, sauf à être en proie au désir, à la solitude, et à ensuite gérer la frustration qui découlait des deux.

« - Viens avec moi. »

Fit Snow en le lâchant. Abel baissa le regard vers le sol pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il lui arrivait aussi de penser à Snow. Aux choses qu'il voudrait faire, avec lui... Il y pensait plus qu'il le voulait d'ailleurs. Levant de nouveau les yeux vers le brun, il répondit.

« - Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Jon.

« - Les membres de la Garde n'ont pas le droit de-

\- Nous n'avons pas encore prêté serment. »

Mais les règles de la Garde étaient une excuse derrière laquelle Abel se cachait. Soupirant, il secoua légèrement la tête en continuant doucement.

« - Tu risques de regretter Jon.

\- Je suis sûr de moi.

\- Mais es-tu sûr de moi ? »

Jon fronça des sourcils en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Puis, il lança doucement.

« - Tu ne m'as pas réellement donné matière à me faire une opinion.

\- Pourtant tu souhaites que je te suive. »

Rétorqua Abel. Jon se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître son rang de naissance ni ses antécédents pour savoir qu'il avait envie de lui. C'était un fait. C'était physique. Cependant il n'eut pas le courage de l'avouer au brun. Mais celui-ci comprit. Contrastant avec sa récente incertitude, Abel esquissa soudain un petit sourire devant le silence du jeune Snow. Puis avançant d'un pas, il lança simplement.

« - Rentrons... »

* * *

Jon accrocha son manteau enneigé à la porte tandis qu'Abel posait le sien sur le dossier de sa chaise. On allait peut-être savoir qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de Snow, mais l'abri des murs était plus sûr que les yeux des arbres et les oreilles du vent. Le brun se tourna vers Jon qui se frottait les mains pour se réchauffer. Celui-ci hésita mais fini par se rapprocher d'Abel en demandant doucement.

« - Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête, en une réponse négative, et leva les yeux vers Jon.

« - J'ai l'habitude du froid.

\- Ah oui, d'où viens-tu ? »

Tenta le jeune Snow. Abel esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Tu ne cesseras donc jamais tes questions ?

\- Pas avant d'obtenir des réponses.

\- Et si ces réponses ne te conviennent pas, Jon Snow, que feras-tu ? »

Demanda Abel en se détournant de lui pour aller vers le rondin de bois qui lui servait de table de chevet. Jon le suivi du regard et répondit doucement.

« - J'aviserais. »

Abel se tourna alors vers lui, levant son attention du livre posé sur le rondin, et esquissa un nouveau sourire.

« - Je viens du nord. »

Répondit-il. Jon se pinça les lèvres. Winterfell, était le nord. Il était de Winterfell, Abel, assurément pas. Néanmoins, pour lever le doute, il demanda tout de même.

« - Le nord, des Sept Couronnes ? »

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête en une nouvelle réponse négative. Son sourire s'élargit doucement à mesure que les informations se regroupaient dans la tête de Jon. Les rumeurs à son sujet étaient donc fondées.

« - Tu es un sauvageon ?

\- Je viens du peuple libre, oui.

\- Alors... Que fais tu ici ? »

Demanda Jon qui était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux de la tête après cet aveux.

« - Eh bien tu voulais que je reste avec toi cette nuit. Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

\- Non. Que fais-tu à Châteaunoir ?! »

S'impatienta Jon qui ne voulait plus jouer à ce petit jeu. Mais Abel n'eut qu'un sourire moqueur à la place d'une réponse. Il n'en fallu pas plus au brun pour l'empoigner par les bras. Abel se dégagea et le repoussa, par principe, puis il lança sans s'énerver.

« - Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Fit Jon en attrapant un couteau qu'il cachait sous son oreiller. Le pointant vers lui, il s'avança lentement. Abel reprit un air sérieux et s'avança à son tour.

« - Je ne répondrais pas, à cette question... »

Répéta-t-il en se plaçant devant sa lame. Saisissant le poignet de Jon, il plaça la pointe de son couteau sur sa gorge, l'appuyant contre sa peau, et lança en ancrant le regard dans le sien.

« - Si tu comptes me tuer pour ça, soit. »

Dit-il doucement. Et il sentit Jon faiblir. Il n'était pas capable de le faire. Ses mains tremblaient sous la pression. Abel soupira et repoussa son bras.

« - Dans le cas contraire, évites de jouer avec ça. »

Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers son lit. Jon baissa son arme, le souffle court et le regard hagard. L'ennemi était en leurs murs. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il prévenir le Lord Commandant de la présence de cet étranger dans leurs rangs ? Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il se tourna vers Abel qui ôtait veste et chemise.

« - Que fais-tu ?! »

S'alarma le brun.

« - Je ne suis pas là pour discuter, ni même calmer tes peurs de petit garçon. »

Répondit-il. Jon fronça des sourcils et rétorqua perdu.

« - Crois-tu vraiment … Qu'après ce que tu viens d'avouer- »

Le jeune Snow avait du mal à formuler trouver ses mots. Mais Abel répondit.

« - Oui. Parce que tu l'as su dès le début, que je n'étais pas comme vous. Ça ne t'as pas empêché de me vouloir. Et tu peux m'avoir... »

Commença le brun en le tenant du regard.

« - Mais seulement ce soir. »

Termina Abel. Jon se pinça les lèvres en resserrant les doigts autour du manche de son couteau.

« - Décides-toi vite, jeune corbeau. »

Le pressa doucement le brun. Jon leva de nouveau le regard vers lui et demanda.

« - Tu... Tu vas t'en aller ? »

Abel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Tu as une mission, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es ici. Mais je t'ai percé à jour, ton secret n'en ai plus un. Alors vas-tu précipiter son exécution et disparaître au petit matin ? »

Abel le fixa un instant sans réagir. Il baissa le regard vers le couteau qu'il tenait encore, puis remonta les yeux vers lui.

« - T'es vraiment aussi bête que je le pensais. »

Lâcha-t-il simplement en se levant. Jon se prépara à l'attaque. Mais Abel délassa simplement les liens de la ceinture de son pantalon et l'enleva. Se présentant nu devant Jon. Le brun le fixa, ne comprenant définitivement rien à son comportement. Abel expliqua doucement en venant vers lui.

« - Crois moi que si les sauvages rebelles trouvaient l'entrée de votre petite cachette, ils n'y enverraient pas qu'un seul homme... Et d'ailleurs si j'avais eut l'intention de faire un festin de corbeau, je n'aurais pas attendu des mois.

\- Alors que veux tu ?

\- Que tu ôtes tes vêtements. Jon Snow. »

Lâcha doucement le brun en attrapant les lacets de sa tunique. Jon dégagea machinalement ses mains. Abel lâcha un soupire las, et lança légèrement agacé.

« - Et aussi que tu arrêtes de poser des questions desquelles tu n'assumes visiblement pas les réponses. »

Sorti de son déboussolement par son ton narquois, Jon l'attrapa subitement par le visage et le poussa contre le mur.

« - Tu es un putain de sauvageon et tu t'es infiltré dans nos rangs. Je devrais te dénoncer tout de suite au Lord Commandant ! »

Cria-t-il presque. En immobilisant Abel au mur il n'avait pas bloqué ses mains, ainsi, le brun entoura une main autour de son cou et se défit sans mal de sa prise. Repoussant Jon il le fit chuter sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Le brun se débattit mais il lui bloqua les poignets au-dessus de la tête, puis posant le visage en face du sien, il remonta le genou entre ses jambes jusqu'à buter contre son entre-deux. Jon eut un sursaut et Abel demanda, un brin provocateur.

« - Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas encore ? »

Jon le fixa, haletant, et perdu. Ce garçon, qu'il avait l'impression de connaître malgré ses parts d'ombres, son ami, était peut-être un traître. Un traître terriblement désirable malgré son insolence et tout le dédain dont il pouvait faire preuve. Attendant une quelconque réaction Abel se mordit la lèvre. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire perdre à Jon son dernier soupçon de lucidité. Se servant de ses jambes il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise d'Abel et l'attrapa par les cheveux en le retournant dos contre le matelas. Abel attrapa son poignet mais ne parvint pas à se défaire de sa prise. Alors il se pausa, et ancra ses yeux noirs profonds dans les iris grises sombre du jeune Snow. La sentence tomba. Jon l'accrocha fermement par les cheveux et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Abel entrouvrit les lèvres et là, commença un balais de langue. Empli de hargne et d'envie mal contenue. Tous les deux attendaient ce moment depuis des jours, des semaines voir... Et essayaient de l'éviter depuis au moins aussi longtemps. Mais ils y étaient. Enfin. Ou peut-être malheureusement... Il était pour l'instant trop tôt pour le dire.

* * *

:D Alors ?

Abel est bel et bien un sauvageon. Jon est maintenant au courant mais ça ne le rebute pas plus que ça finalement^^

Comment va ensuite, selon vous, évoluer leur relation ?

Abel serait-il plus enclin à la discussion et Jon moins insistant ?

Et était-ce réellement le secret qu'Abel tentait de cacher ?


	4. Frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit IV

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **IV**

* * *

 ** _Joyeuses fêtes et bonne lecture ;-)_**

* * *

« - Encochez. »

Les garçons placèrent les flèches dans leurs arcs.

« - Tendez... »

Arc bandé, Jon tourna le visage vers Abel. Le jour de leur affectation et de la présentation de leurs vœux arrivait à grand pas. Abel ne faisait que s'améliorer à l'épée, et montrait une adresse déconcertante arc en main. Jon savait d'où lui venait cette facilité mais avait décidé de ne révéler son secret à personne. Après tout, Abel n'avait aucun intérêt à lui mentir. Ni à attendre aussi longtemps pour frapper, si traître il était. Il avait la certitude que détruire la Garde de Nuit n'était pas l'objectif du brun. Abel, sentant son regard, se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Jon, qui ne su plus où se mettre. Prit la main dans le sac, il ne se voyait pourtant pas détourner le regard comme une vierge effarouchée.

« - Décochez ! »

Ordonna le maître d'arme. Modifiant légèrement son angle de tir Abel lâcha quasi instantanément sa flèche, sans même avoir à jeter un coup d'œil pour s'assurer de sa trajectoire. Jon eut un temps de retard et se tourna de nouveau vers sa cible avant de tirer.

« - Ouuuuh. »

Siffla un des garçons.

« - Rappelles-moi de jamais t'chercher des noises. »

Fit-il à Abel en grimaçant légèrement. Jon tourna le regard vers eux, puis vers les cibles. Toutes les flèches étaient situés dans la poitrine ou la région abdominale, sauf sur celle d'Abel. Il visait généralement les yeux, ou le cœur. Mais une flèche se trouvait beaucoup plus bas. Au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

« - Encochez. »

Répéta le maître d'arme. Jon se tourna de nouveau vers Abel. Le brun le fixa un moment, lui adressant un très mince sourire, puis se détourna de lui pour se remettre en position. Jon le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était un avertissement. Abel ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

« - Tendez... »

Le brun se pinça les lèvres, très mal à l'aise avec l'idée que son futur frère de garde, de qui il protégeait d'ailleurs le secret, se soit servit de lui sans état d'âme. Certes, il y avait trouvé son compte...

 _Abel tenta de passer les bras autour des épaules de Jon mais celui-ci rattrapa ses mains, qu'il emprisonna près de sa tête, et se redressa. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, le brun se mordit légèrement la lèvre en soulevant les hanches, frottant doucement son bassin contre celui de Jon, qui portait encore son pantalon._

 _« - Ne bouges pas ainsi... »_

 _Soupira Jon en l'attrapant par la hanche d'une main pour stopper ses mouvements, tandis que de l'autre, il lui maintenait encore le poignet. Abel lança doucement._

 _« - Tu devrais te dépêcher de prendre ce que tu veux. Ne l'oublie pas, je n'ai qu'une nuit à t'accorder._

 _\- Tu as dit que tu ne partirais pas. »_

 _Fit Jon en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux courts._

 _« - Certes. Mais tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de recommencer._

 _\- Pourquoi cela ?_

 _\- Pour éviter que ça ne devienne trop compliqué. »_

 _Posant sa main libre sur le torse du brun, Abel le poussa gentiment à s'asseoir. Puis il défit lentement les lacets de son bas en gardant son regard dans le sien. Il semblait savoir s'y prendre, mais Jon lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il laissa le contrôle au plus jeune. Abel lui ôta son dernier vêtement. Passant ensuite à cheval au-dessus de lui, il caressa son torse. Remontant doucement les mains contre sa peau jusqu'à les poser contre sa nuque et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Jon, haletant et brûlant d'envie, l'attrapa machinalement par les hanches et soupira doucement dans leur baiser lorsqu'il amorça un nouveau mouvement de bassin. Frottant son sexe en éveil contre son ventre. Rompant leur échange, Abel déplaça les lèvres dans son cou en murmurant doucement._

 _« - Je ne suis pas ton ami, Jon Snow... Je ne le suis pas et ne le serais jamais._

 _\- Pourquoi ? »_

 _Soupira doucement Jon, les yeux clos de plaisir. Les mots d'Abel arrivaient bien à destinations mais ne prenaient pas encore leur sens dans son esprit embrumé. Le brun traîna les lèvres contre sa peau avant de répondre chaudement contre celle-ci._

 _« - Je ne veux pas... Je ne le peux pas... »_

Rester aussi distant après avoir passé cette nuit avec lui était insoutenable.

« - Décochez. »

Jon lâcha sa flèche à ce signal. Elle fendit l'air et fila droit, frôlant la cible mais ne la touchant pas. Il n'était pas concentré et ça se voyait.

« - Que t'arrive-t-il Snow ? »

Demanda le maître archer d'un air agacé.

« - J'ai... Je ne sais pas. La flèche a dû m'échapper ... »

Expliqua-t-il confus, nourrissant l'agacement du maître.

« - As-tu besoin que l'on vienne te la tenir pour viser correctement ?

\- Non. »

Fini par répondre le brun. Le maître pesta cinq secondes puis lança.

« - Bien, l'entraînement est terminé. Allez à l'armurerie, on aura sans doute besoin de vous dans une tâche quelconque... »

A Châteaunoir, on ne valorisait pas les dizaines de réussites, on réprimandait le seul échec. L'échec, signifiait la défaite. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les perdants dans la Garde. Car ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était leurs vies qu'ils engageaient dans cette mission.

« - Ressaisis-toi. »

Jon leva la tête vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que le jeune Abel. Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver vers lui.

« - Ils te dégagerons si tu n'es pas à la hauteur.

\- Cela t'arrangerait bien, sans nul doute. »

Abel haussa des épaules et lança indifféremment.

« - J'ai n'ai pas promis de retrouver mon oncle, disparu en patrouille sans laisser de trace. »

Agacé par sa remarque, Jon l'accrocha par le bras et le tira brusquement.

« - Ton oncle à toi est sans doute un sauvage qui viole et trucide des jeunes filles ! »

Abel se dégagea facilement et se plaça face à lui, le regard ancré dans le sien. Bien qu'il ne le laisse pas paraître, la distance qu'il posait entre eux était tout aussi difficile à maintenir pour lui. Mais il le devait, parce que Jon pourrait rapidement devenir sa faiblesse à lui et l'empêcher de réaliser ce pourquoi il souhaitait entrer dans la Garde en premier lieu. Mais même si il ne pouvait être son ami, il ne souhaitait pas non plus le voir échouer. Il lâcha donc.

« - Si tu ne deviens pas patrouilleur, tu ne seras pas là pour empêcher à ces filles de se faire trucider... Ni pour retrouver Benjen. »

Jon soutint un moment son regard, puis fini par se détourner de lui et parti sans mot dire. En vérité, il ne comprenait pas le comportement du brun. Le rejeter un jour pour s'enquérir de son sort le suivant... Avait-ce un sens ?

* * *

Jon et un groupe d'amis, qui ne comprenait pas uniquement Sam, Pyp et Grenn, étaient installés à table pour le repas. Demain, à la tombée de la nuit, ils auraient leurs affectations au sein de la Garde. Abel entra à son tour dans le réfectoire et alla se servir. Certains des gars commencèrent alors à parler à son sujet.

« - Il fera parti des patrouilleurs, c'est certain. »

Lança un d'entre eux en le suivant du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une table un peu plus loin. Grenn le suivit aussi du regard et se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de lancer.

« - On dit qu'il a grandit avec son oncle et qu'un soir, le vieux a abusé de lui. »

Pour l'ensemble, ils appréciaient Abel pour ses aptitudes au combat et les conseils avisés qu'il leur avait apporté pour qu'ils ne s'améliorent. Mais les rumeurs à son sujet n'avaient jamais cessé de se propager chez les recrues. Grenn continua.

« - Il lui aurait coupé la bite ensuite...

\- Arrêtes avec tes histoires. »

Soupira Sam, lassé d'entendre tous ces stupides racontars. Le fait qu'Abel ne soit si mystérieux sur son passé et un peu renfermé ne voulait pas dire à ses yeux qu'il cachait un terrible et répugnant secret. Peut-être juste qu'il ne voulait plus y penser, et juste aller de l'avant. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient eu une discussion assez enrichissante.

 _Abel s'était rendu dans les sous-terrains. Il avait été chargé par Alliser de ramener un de ses frères de garde. Longeant un des tunnels plutôt sombres, il arriva à entrée de la grande bibliothèque._

« _\- Sam ?_ »

 _Appela-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce. Mais personne ne répondit. Abel poussa un léger soupire en s'avançant jusqu'à la première table._

« _\- Sam, je t'entends respirer. Me pousse pas à te chercher..._ »

 _Fit-il doucement. Le jeune Tarly eut un soupire et sorti de sa cachette. Tenant un livre contre sa poitrine, il s'avança vers Abel. Un sourire un peu gêné aux lèvres, il lança doucement._

« _\- Eum, salut._

 _\- L'entrainement a commencé._ »

 _Répondit Abel sans tourner autour du pot._

« _\- Alliser te veut là-bas. Viens._

 _\- Non._ »

 _Répondit Sam alors qu'Abel se dirigeait vers la sortie. Le brun se tourna vers Sam qui posa son livre sur la table avant de s'y installer._

« _\- Ça ne sert à rien. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'un simulacre. A chaque fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre que Jon, Pyp ou Grenn, je suis très mal à l'aise. Je ne sais... Je ne suis pas un guerrier._

 _\- On ne te demande pas de le devenir._ »

 _Lança Abel en revenant vers lui._

« _\- A part s'ils sont cruels, je ne pense pas qu'on t'affecte aux patrouilles._ »

 _Continua-t-il doucement._

« _\- Ainsi, tu auras le loisir de venir t'enterrer ici, après avoir présenté tes vœux._ »

 _Sam esquissa un sourire. Abel se pencha vers lui et referma son livre._

« _\- Mais pour l'instant, tu dois encore te rendre à la cour, tous les jours, et écouter Alliser nous beugler dessus._

 _\- Ça ne te lasse pas ?_ »

 _Demanda Sam. Abel fronça des sourcils._

« _\- Je veux dire, Alliser, les autres qui te tapent dessus ?_

 _\- Tu veux dire moi qui colle une raclée aux autres plutôt._ »

 _Rigola Abel. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux à pouvoir le mettre à l'amende. Seulement Jon, et Grenn... quelques fois... Sam eut un léger sourire et Abel continua._

« _\- Je m'en lasse pas, non. Et j'ai vraiment hâte de mettre en pratique tout ce qu'on nous a apprit. Pour de vrai._

 _\- Tu risques d'y laisser la vie... Pour de vrai..._ »

 _Rétorqua Sam. Abel inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté._

« _\- Alors c'est ce qui t'effraie ? La mort ? Mais, ce n'est qu'une étape._

 _\- C'est ce que tu penses ?_

 _\- Oui. Puis personne n'est immortel. Tu devras bien mourir de quelque chose, autant que ça en vaille la peine._

 _\- Tu as... Une façon de penser plutôt singulière._ »

 _Fit Sam un peu surprit. Il n'avait jamais réellement discuté avec Abel. Pas de choses si profondes, du moins. Prit d'une idée, il se leva._

« _\- Tu... Tu devrais lire ça. Ca colle parfaitement avec ton état d'esprit._ »

 _Fit-il en allant chercher un livre qu'il lui tendit ensuite. Abel leva le regard vers lui et secoua la tête en une réponse négative._

« _\- Je ne lis pas._ »

 _Lança-t-il doucement. Sam fronça des sourcils._

« _\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, la lecture nourrit l'esprit et élève l'Homme._

 _\- Pour ceux qui savent, peut-être..._ »

 _Répondit Abel en se levant de la table où il s'était posé. Sam se pinça les lèvres un peu gêné. Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Car Abel était loin d'être stupide, et il était quelqu'un de droit. Alors Sam l'avait plus associé à son rang, qu'à celui de voleur et des violeurs qui avaient rejoint la Garde pour échapper à la peine capitale. Mais Abel n'avait visiblement pas eut la même chance que Jon et lui, celle de grandir chez les nobles. Le brun continua._

« _\- A vrai dire, ça ne m'intéresse même pas. Ce que je veux c'est me battre, et surtout vaincre. Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte... Et à part les assommer, tes livres ne nous serviront pas à grand chose face aux menaces qui nous guettent, au delà du mur._ »

 _Sam se pinça de nouveau les lèvres et hocha la tête. Certes, il fallait des Penseurs, en ce bas monde. Des personnes aguerries sachant tirer le meilleur de l'histoire, pour protéger le peuple en l'empêchant de répéter bêtement les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore... Mais il fallait aussi des personnes comme Abel. Capables de donner leurs vies pour la cause, ce sans sourciller._

« _\- Aller viens, t'auras tout le temps de te faufiler jusqu'ici cette nuit. Pour l'instant, c'est leur d'affronter Ser Alliser._ »

 _Lui dit Abel avec un léger sourire._

« - Ben quoi, c'est ce qu'on dit... »

Se défendit Grenn. Sam fronça légèrement des sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête. Abel semblait beaucoup trop équilibré pour avoir subit un tel trauma. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

« - Abel ! »

Héla-t-il. Les autres le fixèrent avec un regard ahuri.

« - Viens donc manger avec nous. »

S'enthousiasma le jeune Tarly. Jon se pinça les lèvres sans lever le regard de son bol. Aussi fort qu'il puisse essayer, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de repenser à cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagé, ce à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur le brun. Et parfois même lorsqu'il n'était pas là ... Abel épousa la table du regard. Même si il avait des rapports corrects avec ses futurs frères jurés, il n'avait parmi eux aucun ami. Mais Sam était spécial. Il n'avait jamais cherché à connaitre son passé, ni participé aux rumeurs à son sujet. Abel l'appréciait pour ça. Sam était certainement quelqu'un de très humain. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il accepta l'invitation... Ça et avoir le plaisir de voir l'air contrit sur le visage de Jon. Celui qu'il prenait souvent ces temps-ci lorsqu'Abel se joignait à eux pour quelque activité. Le brun était même surprit que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte jusque là. Peut-être les spéculations sur son passé tumultueux les tenaient-ils trop occupés pour le remarquer. Posant son plateau, il s'installa à côté de Grenn. Jon, un peu renfrogné, leva brièvement le regard vers lui avant de tremper son pain dans son bouillon et Pyp lança.

« - A ton avis, dans quel corps seras-tu assigné ?

\- Aux patrouilleurs, j'espère comme beaucoup d'entre nous. »

Répondit-il doucement. Un des gars ajouta.

« - J'vous imagine bien, bottant le cul à ces satanés sauvageons. Moi j'espère faire parti des génies. »

Abel eut un léger sourire. Jon leva le regard vers lui pour voir comment il prendrait la remarque sur les sauvages, mais le brun ne laissa rien transparaître et répondit simplement.

« - Je te le souhaite. »

Bienséant pour un fils de sauvageons, pensa Jon. Abel cachait à merveille son jeu. Les garçons recommencèrent à parler diffusément et Abel lança doucement à l'attention de Grenn.

« - Au fait, certains disent que c'était mon père. »

Fit-il sans se tourner vers lui. Grenn leva le regard vers Sam, n'osant pas le tourner vers le brun. Mais il savait que la remarque s'adressait à lui. Il ne pensait pas avoir parlé si fort.

« - On dit aussi que j'la lui ai arrachée... Avec les dents. »

Précisa Abel. Grenn fini par se tourner vers lui, choqué, et le brun lui adressa un léger sourire avant de commencer à manger tranquillement. Tant qu'ils pensaient tous qu'il avait été abusé, ou martyrisé par sa famille, ils restaient loin de la vérité. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Pyp et Jon eurent un léger sourire face à l'air déconfit sur le visage de leur ami. Il devint presque transparent tant il était pâle. Jon lança un regard vers Abel qui lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se détourner de lui. Le jeune Snow se pinça les lèvres, y pensant encore. A la bouche du brun qui s'était retrouvée à bien des endroit de son corps. Sans d'ailleurs que celui-ci n'en semble gêné ou écœuré. Alors même si les rumeurs étaient vraies quant à ses origines, Jon doutait fort que les suppositions sur les sévices qui auraient rendu Abel aussi méfiant et solitaire ne soient corrects. Et c'était maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, douter et supposer, car Abel ne répondait plus à ses questions désormais.

* * *

Nous sommes à mit parcours dans cette histoire. Les garçons recevront bientôt leur assignation.

Alors, dites moi, qu'en pensez vous ?


	5. Frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit V

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **V**

* * *

Les recrues étaient toutes agenouillés dans cette cour où ils avaient tant sué et saigné lors des entraînements. Ce soir était enfin le grand soir. Les noms se succédèrent, avec les affectations.

« - Tarly, les intendants. »

Sam esquissa un sourire soulagé en tournant le visage vers Jon auprès de qui il était agenouillé. Jon était content pour lui, il serait en sécurité à ce poste et pourrait continuer à parfaire l'étendue de son savoir. Pyp se vit assigné aux patrouilleurs, tout comme Grenn. Vient le tour de Jon.

« - Snow... »

Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils allaient tous être assignés aux patrouilles ensemble pensa-t-il. Mais son rêve se brisa et son sourire retomba lorsqu'il entendit.

« - Intendant. »

C'était impossible. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Il tenta de se lever pour intervenir mais Sam, Pyp et Grenn le retinrent.

« - Je ne peux pas faire parti des intendants ! »

S'agaça-t-il à voix basse.

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui décide Jon. Tu es ce que l'ont te dit d'être. »

Fit calmement Sam.

« - Abel... patrouilleur. »

Jon tourna le regard vers Abel, agenouillé un rang en arrière. Celui-ci lui lança aussi un regard dans sa direction, sans aucune réaction. Pas même un petit sourire moqueur. Mais Jon enragea. Pourquoi eux, et pas lui ?

* * *

Ils avaient du temps pour réfléchir, et accepter ou renier, l'appartenance au corps désigné de la Garde de Nuit. Mais Jon ne décolérait pas. Sam avait tenté de le convaincre de son utilité et de la valeur de sa place auprès du Lord Commandant mais la pilule restait difficile à avaler. Il fini par trouver Abel aux écuries et le tira en l'attrapant par la manche. Abel se retourna surprit. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Et son visage fermé n'annonçait d'ailleurs rien de bon.

« - Que me veux-tu ? »

Demanda-t-il néanmoins.

« - J'aurais dû être patrouilleur !

\- Tu es ce que la Garde décide de faire de toi. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

\- Tu devrais te retirer pour que je prenne ta place ! C'est ridicule... »

S'agaça-t-il.

« - Je suis meilleur à l'épée que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Meilleur que toi. »

Insista-t-il en fixant Abel. Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire en se tournant de nouveau vers le cheval et lâcha, un poil condescendant.

« - De nous deux tu es aussi le plus idiot. »

A ces mots, Jon fronça des sourcils.

« - Un grand débile au cœur tendre... Et ils le savent. »

Jon ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Abel continua en attachant le cheval à sa poutre.

« - Tu auras beau chercher à te défendre de ce fait par tous les moyens, ça reste la stricte vérité. La compassion dont tu ne peux t'empêcher de faire preuve est ta plus grande faiblesse. Et elle te conduira sûrement à ta perte. »

Jon croisa les bras contre son torse, renfrogné. Abel se tourna vers lui et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il comprenait son énervement. Jon s'était proposé à la Garde pour pouvoir combattre aux côtés de son oncle et rendre fière son père. Mais Benjen Stark avait disparu dans la nature. Et Jon ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse de le secourir. Abel se pinça les lèvres et lança doucement.

« - Je chercherais ton oncle pour toi durant les patrouilles. »

Jon fronça des sourcils, prit de court. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Abel ne lui propose un tel service.

« - Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? »

Demanda-t-il. Le brun garda un moment son regard dans le sien et haussa légèrement des épaules. Il n'avait pas menti en disant à Jon qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis. Ils ne l'étaient pas. Mais pour autant...

« - Nous ferons bientôt partie de la même famille. »

Lui dit-il finalement. Jon se pinça la lèvre, déconcerté par cette idée. Abel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se trahir. Il n'était plus censé être attiré par Jon, et pourtant...

« - Et puis... Si je le retrouve, peut-être arrêteras-tu enfin de revenir vers moi tel un chien sans maître. »

Répondit-il en faignant l'indifférence. Seulement il y avait bien longtemps que le jeune Snow ne lui inspirait plus ce sentiment. Et Abel n'était pas certain de pouvoir maintenir cette distance entre eux. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se montrait acide avec Jon. Mais peu importait le nombre de fois ou il le repoussait, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir vers lui. Celui-ci demanda d'ailleurs, toujours sous le choc de sa proposition.

« - Tu comptes donc réellement servir notre cause ? »

Abel le fixa sans répondre.

 _« - Promets-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en prendre à la Garde. »_

 _Fit Jon en se penchant au-dessus d'Abel qui s'était allongé sur le dos. Écartant les cuisses, le plus jeune laissa Jon se placer entre elles et l'attrapa par les hanches. Le tirant pour presser son bassin contre le sien. Jon fourra le visage dans son cou._

 _« - Tu as ma parole. »_

 _Répondit Abel en soupirant doucement alors que le brun s'autorisait à laisser ses lèvres caresser sa peau._

 _« - Que vaut la parole d'un sauvageon ? »_

 _Demanda Jon en se redressant légèrement pour ancrer son regard dans le sien._

 _« - Autant que celle d'un bâtard. »_

 _Lança Abel. Puis, esquissant un léger sourire, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et remonta les mains contre la nuque du brun qu'il attira à lui pour capturer ses lèvres._

Il avait déjà apporté la réponse à cette question. Attaquer la Garde de Nuit n'était pas dans ses intentions. L'épouser en revanche, servait ses intérêts.

« - Tu devrais accepter l'intendance. C'est un poste avantageux.

\- Sam m'en a déjà vanté les mérites. »

S'agaça légèrement le brun.

« - Eh Bien Sam est quelqu'un de sage. Tu devrais suivre ses conseils.

\- Et toi cesser de me dire ce que je devrais faire.

\- Le jour où tu cesseras de me solliciter, peut-être... »

Jon esquissa un léger sourire. Abel et lui n'étaient incontestablement pas amis. Ils n'avaient été amants qu'une seule nuit, et cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Pourtant il subsistait un lien entre eux. Né bien avant qu'ils n'unissent leurs corps. Aucun des deux ne réussissait à comprendre ce qu'il en était et ce n'était plus important. Car ce soir, ils allaient jurer fidélité à la Garde et renoncer à toute autre chose que sa défense et sa pérennité.

* * *

 ** _« La nuit se regroupe, et voici que débute ma garde. Jusqu'à ma mort, je la monterai. Je ne prendrai femme, ne tiendrai terres, n'engendrerai. Je ne porterai de couronne, n'acquerrai de gloire. Je vivrai et mourrai à mon poste. Je suis l'épée dans les ténèbres. Je suis le veilleur au rempart. Je suis le feu qui flambe contre le froid, la lumière qui rallume l'aube, le cor qui secoue les dormeurs, le bouclier protecteur des royaumes humains. Je voue mon existence et mon honneur à la Garde de Nuit, je les lui voue pour cette nuit-ci comme pour toutes les nuits à venir. »_**

* * *

C'étaient là de très beaux mots... Très nobles... Mais pour autant, Jon ne se sentait vraiment pas comme l'épée dans les ténèbres, ni même, le veilleur au rempart. A vrai dire, tout ce à quoi il veillait depuis qu'il avait prêté serment, c'était à ce que la coupe du Lord Commandant ne soit jamais vide. C'était frustrant, au plus haut point.

« - Bon sang... »

Pesta-t-il en laissant retomber sa tête contre le mur. Abel, Pyp et Grenn étaient revenus de leur première patrouille, peu après la tombée de la nuit. Il n'y avait toujours aucune traces de son oncle, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Il avait discuté avec Abel, juste après son arrivée. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas dit grand chose, juste que personne ne semblait avoir vu Benjen, et qu'ils continueraient à chercher à leur prochaine expédition. Grenn et Pyp avaient aussi prit à cœur de retrouver son oncle. Ces deux derniers étaient d'ailleurs resté lui raconter leur exploits et ce qu'ils avaient vus, là dehors, après qu'Abel ne les ai quitté. Il les avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, faisant semblant d'être tout à fait heureux pour eux. Sûr, il l'était quand même un peu. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cet arrière goût amère de jalousie, en les entendant raconter leurs aventures. Car sa nouvelle affectation n'était pas des plus excitantes, il fallait l'avouer.

Passer tout son temps aux côtés du Lord Commandant était, certes, très instructif lorsqu'il traitait d'affaires et de plan tactique avec ses frères de Garde, mais la plupart du temps, ça consistait simplement à ''Vas chercher ci'' et ''Vas faire ça''. Jon se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un soupire. L'ennui qu'était sa vie actuelle l'emmenait à fantasmer. Sur les combats qu'il aurait pu mener, généralement. Mais le retour d'Abel avait fait dévier son esprit vers autre chose. Il avait vu le brun franchir les portes du château, avec les autres. L'avait vu descendre de cheval et chercher quelqu'un du regard. Ce quelqu'un c'était lui. Le léger sourire qu'avait eut Abel en le voyant le lui avait confirmé. Il n'avait été qu'infime, mais il lui était adressé. Juste comme ce soir où il n'avait été qu'à lui. Ce genre de petits détails ne faisaient que renforcer ce lien, bizarre, qui existait entre eux. Et ça faisait surtout remonter en Jon tout un tas d'émotions qu'il pensait avoir réussit à dompter.

Abel était son frère de Garde. Il n'était pas censé avoir ce genre de pensées à propos de lui. Surtout pas après tout ces éventements.

Son oncle dont on avait toujours aucune traces mais dont on avait retrouvé les deux comparses de voyages, le soir de la présentation de leurs vœux. Le fait d'avoir eut à brûler un des deux morts, qui étaient revenu à la vie pour s'en prendre au Lord Commandant Mormont qui serait un homme mort à l'heure qu'il était sans l'intervention de Jon et Fantôme. Ça avait d'ailleurs été une de ses seuls montrée d'adrénaline, depuis qu'il était garde.

Il y avait aussi la mort de son père... Et son dernier bouleversement avait été l'entrée en guerre de son frère, Robb, contre la couronne.

Jon laissa finalement échapper une plainte. Toute cette frustration, par rapport à sa situation actuelle et toutes ces pertes, qu'il subissait sans pouvoir agir, il avait besoin de l'évacuer. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son membre. Se servir de l'image d'Abel comme exutoire était amoral. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Il avait toujours tenté d'éviter d'en arriver là. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Ses mains sur sa peau. Sa langue, chaude et avide contre la sienne... Son regard si profond, ses lèvres, s'étirant en un petit sourire satisfait, alors qu'il lui donnait du plaisir. Oui, ses lèvres... Jon ne pouvait arrêter d'y penser.

« - Han... »

Soupira-t-il en refermant les doigts contre ses draps. Ceux de son autre main serrés autour de son membre, le caressant vigoureusement de haut en bas. Il rejeta de nouveau la tête en arrière en entrouvrant les lèvres. Il était proche.

« - Mh ! »

Gémit-il en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas être trop bruyant. Fantôme, qui était allongé devant la porte de la chambre tête posée sur ses pattes, ouvrit un œil qu'il jeta sur lui et bougea simplement une oreille avant de clore de nouveau sa paupière. Ces soupires ne lui étaient pas vraiment étrangers. Il les entendait souvent à Winterfell, lorsque, encore louveteau, il dormait au pied du lit du jeune Snow. Jon retroussa la lèvre supérieure en une légère grimace. Son bassin se souleva machinalement tandis que ses muscles se bandait. Il sentit venir la délivrance. ' _Tu es un idiot, Jon Snow_.' C'était ce que lui répétait souvent Abel, avec son regard franc et son sourire moqueur. C'est l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit du brun. Pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas de jouir, abondement, entre ses doigts, dans un ultime soupire de plaisir. Terrassé par son orgasme solitaire, il garda la tête appuyée contre le mur. Son souffle erratique repoussant les mèches qui tombaient devant ses lèvres en collant à son visage en sueur. Finissant par reprendre une haleine constante, Jon se glissa sous sa couverture et essuya sa main maculée sur un des coins du drap recouvrant son lit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi diable il n'arrivait pas à oublier, cette seule et unique nuit qu'il avait passé avec ce garçon qui n'avait pas caché par la suite son souhait de le maintenir à l'écart. Pelotonnant son oreiller sous sa tête, il lâcha doucement pour lui même.

« - T'as sacrément raison Abel... Je ne suis qu'un idiot... »

* * *

La la laaaa...

Jon est un vilain garçon qui mérite d'être puniiii !

Qui veut s'en charger ?^^


	6. Frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit VI

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **VI**

* * *

« - Tu avais sans doute raison. »

Commença Jon en s'adressant à Abel, qui était assit auprès de Sam et lui. Ils avaient présentés leurs vœux devant les Dieux depuis quelques mois déjà. Peu après le deuxième retour du groupe d'expédition d'Abel, le Lord Commandant décida de lancer une expédition au-delà du mur. Visant à la fois à retrouver Benjen Stark, mais aussi à vérifier les rumeurs selon lesquelles les sauvageons tentaient apparemment de monter une armée. En tant qu'écuyer du Commandant, Jon faisait partie des hommes affectés à l'expédition. Ça lui avait redonné le moral.

Après s'être arrêté chez un allié de longue date de la Garde, la crainte des sauvageons formant une armée fut confirmée. Craster, chez qui ils se trouvaient à présent à dîner devant un feu, était un sauvageon bourru et dur qui acceptait de leur donner le gîte dans leur périple. Il le faisait depuis des années, à la seule condition que personne ne touche, ou même regarde, ses _filles-épouses_.

« - Tous les sauvageons ne sont pas une menace. »

Termina le jeune Snow en esquissant un léger sourire. En plus de les héberger pour quelques jours, c'était Craster qui les avait informé que le roi des sauvageons, Mance Rayder, organisait son armée au nord. Ils visaient donc, après s'être posés et avoir reprit quelques forces, de repartir vers le nord pour réduire à néant ce rassemblement. Abel leva brièvement le regard vers Jon mais ne répondit rien et continua à manger lentement. Le visage fermé. Jon se pinça les lèvres. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir de Craster, le brun avait un comportement bizarre. Il s'était renfermé... plus que d'habitude s'entend. Jon ne comprenait pas vraiment la cause de ce soudain changement mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Abel était patrouilleur depuis des mois, et il ne savait pas comment il se comportait généralement pendant les expéditions. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient sur la route, sous la neige et les vents violents. Ils étaient tous épuisés. Il pensa que c'était la raison de son comportement étrange. Mais en vérité, Abel tentait de se maîtriser. Craster était un vieux bougre dégoûtant, tyrannique et incestueux, qui réduisait ses filles en esclavage et les engrossait unes à unes. D'où le terme de _'filles-épouses'_. Il se débarrassait des nouveaux-nés mâles pour réduire à néant toute éviction. C'était de notoriété publique. Abel devait se faire violence pour rester assit calmement, à l'écouter parler de ses exploits et de ses filles-épouses, et ne pas vomir son dîner ou simplement lui trancher la gorge devant tous les autres...

Le moment pour cela n'était pas encore venu.

* * *

Cela faisait une journée entière que l'une des filles de Craster était en couche. Elle avait fini par accoucher en fin de soirée et c'était un garçon. Le Lord Commandant avait expressément demandé à ses hommes de ne pas s'approcher des filles de Craster, sous aucun prétexte. Mais une d'entre elles, Vère, enceinte et bientôt à terme, avait demandé son aide à Sam et Jon, leur faisant part de ses craintes quant au sort de son bébé, qu'elle pensait être un garçon. Si Sam semblait enclin à l'aider, Jon lui avait répondu que c'était impossible. On leur avait formellement interdit de se mêler de ces histoires. Mais en voyant Craster se diriger vers les bois avec le nouveau né, il ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre dans la nuit. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Le sauvageon abandonna l'enfant à son triste sort dans la foret. Et alors qu'il s'en allait, une forme humaine s'approcha lentement, sortant des ténèbres des fonds bois. La chose emmena l'enfant. Jon, effaré, entama le chemin retour vers le manoir. Il n'était pas au courant du sort réservé aux fils de Craster. Il savait maintenant qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose pour aider Vère et son bébé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser bien longtemps, quelqu'un l'assomma d'un coup à la tête et il tomba raide au sol.

* * *

« - Mormont ! »

Hurla Craster en traînant Jon vers l'intérieur du cabanon qui abritait les membres de la Garde. Ils étaient installés autour du feu pour se réchauffer. Abel se leva en voyant qu'il tenait Jon. Craster entra et le jeta au sol comme un vulgaire tas de bois.

« - J'avais demandé à ce que tes hommes ne fourrent pas le nez dans mes affaires !

\- J'en suis vraiment désolé. J'avais ordonné qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Il abandonne ses fils nés dans le bois ! J'ai vu quelque chose emmener le petit, nous devons- »

Jon avait interrompu le Lord Commandant Mormont mais Craster l'interrompit à son tour en lui assénant un violent coup de poing au visage. Il se remettait à peine de son coup précédent. Sonné, il roula au sol en se tenant la tête. Abel attrapa instantanément le couteau qu'il gardait à sa ceinture quand Craster frappa Jon. Il s'apprêtait à le dégainer quand Mormont posa la main par dessus la sienne pour l'en empêcher.

« - Mes garçons sont parfois un peu trop téméraires. Accepte encore une fois toutes mes excuses.

\- Tu comprends donc pourquoi j'me débarrasse des miens... »

Abel eut un nouveau coup de sang après cette remarque. Mais Mormont referma fermement la main contre son poignet. L'empêchant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

« - Je veux plus de vous sous mon toit. Dégagez tous ! »

Ordonna Craster. Mormont hocha la tête et Craster toisa Abel, dont il n'avait pas raté les intentions, avant de sortir du cabanon pour regagner la maison principale. Mormont se tourna vers Abel et le repoussa agacé.

« - Que vous passe-t-il par l'esprit, à vous deux ? »

S'indigna-t-il en se tournant ensuite vers Jon que Sam aidait à se relever. Celui-ci leva le regard vers Abel, qui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé au manoir, laissait transparaître une émotion. L'envie de meurtre qu'ils lisaient dans ses iris fauves était violente, féroce. Mormont se tourna de nouveau vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que ça le frappa. Ce regard profondément sombre était le même que celui que Craster venait de poser sur eux. Lui aussi avait eu vent des rumeurs disant qu'Abel était le fils d'un sauvageon. Mais ce à quoi il pensa sur le coup était totalement impossible. Et peu importait son passé, Abel l'avait renié en prononçant ses vœux. Il faisait maintenant partie de la Garde de Nuit et lui avait juré fidélité. L'attrapant par la nuque, Mormont lui dit durement.

« - Craster n'est pas l'ennemi de la Garde. »

Abel baissa le regard vers le sol et Jon fronça des sourcils. Avait-il tenté d'attaquer Craster pour le venger, ou était-ce autre chose ? Mormont se détourna d'Abel.

« - Allez empaqueter nos affaires, nous partirons au levé du jour. »

Lança Mormont en sortant du cabanon. Abel tourna le regard vers Jon, qui se tenait les côtes, puis se détournant de lui il emboîta le pas au Lord Commandant. Jon l'arrêta sur son passage en l'attrapant par le bras.

« - Abel, tu n'aurais pas dû tenter quoi que ce soit. Je l'avais mérité, je crois. »

Fit-il doucement. Abel ancra son regard dans le sien et se dégagea.

« - Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. »

Répondit-il.

« - Son heure à sonnée. »

Ajouta-t-il, ses yeux tenant toujours les siens. Jon fronça des sourcils et Abel se détourna de nouveau de lui. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Ses frères jurés s'attelaient à lever le camp. Abel jeta un regard en arrière pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas suivit avant d'aller jusqu'à la maison principale. Il avait fait une erreur en mettant la puce à l'oreille de Jon. Celui-ci avait gardé l'œil sur lui, de loin, pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Mais personne ne pouvait le tenir à l'œil bien longtemps. Il s'était habilement soustrait à la vigilance du brun. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, alors il tourna la poignée et entra. Épousant les lieux du regard, il s'avança lentement dans la demeure. Des sanglots attirèrent son attention. Il les suivis et tomba sur Craster et une de ses filles dans une chambre.

« - Père... Je vous en prie... »

L'énorme main du père incestueux claqua contre le visage de sa fille qui sanglota, agenouillée au sol. C'était encore une fillette. La lèvre en sang et le visage baigné de larme, elle avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine pour cacher sa nudité. Abel s'avança, faisant volontairement raisonner ses pas. Craster se tourna vers lui et attrapa son poignard.

« - Que fais-tu ici ?! »

S'écria-t-il.

« - J'vous ai demandé de débarrasser le plancher.

\- C'est ce pourquoi je suis là. »

Répondit doucement Abel. Craster fronça ses épais sourcils, ne comprenant pas. C'était le garçon qui avait tenté de prendre une arme contre lui. Abel lança un bref regard vers la petite, agenouillée au sol encore en larmes, et ramena son attention vers le père.

« - Nous avons encore une longue et rude route devant nous. Jon a manqué de délicatesse en voulant s'immiscer dans vos histoires de famille. Et par sa faute, nous en payons tous le prix.

\- C'est pourquoi je veux que vous dégagiez tous ! »

Répéta l'homme. Abel hocha légèrement la tête et décrocha son manteau.

« - Je l'entends bien. Mais si un seul homme peut soulever votre fureur, peut-être un autre pourrait-il amener votre clémence. »

Fit-il en commençant à défaire sa chemise. Craster abaissa son arme en fronçant de nouveau des sourcils. Abel continua.

« - Je ne pleurerais pas, moi. »

Fit-il en tournant de nouveau le regard vers la fillette.

« - A moins que vous ne le souhaitiez... »

Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Craster esquissa un petit sourire en comprenant. Le jeune corbeau lui faisait là une proposition... Des plus alléchantes d'ailleurs.

« - On m'a dit que vous détestiez les garçons. Si vous le voulez, je peux me retourner. »

Fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Craster vint vers lui et l'empoigna par les cheveux. Lui arrachant sa chemise, il le tâta pour s'assurer qu'il ne portait plus son arme. Il fut heureux de constater qu'Abel se présentait à lui désarmé.

« - Quel âge as-tu ? »

Demanda-t-il contre son oreille de sa grosse voix dégoûtante. Craster aimait ses proies jeunes... très jeunes...

« - 17ans Ser.

\- Je ne suis pas un ser. »

S'agaça le vieil homme en glissant une main contre le torse du jeune qu'il maintenait fermement contre lui.

« - Et je ne déteste pas les garçons... Juste les miens. »

Fit-il en descendant la main vers ses parties qu'il pressa vigoureusement. Abel posa une main sur son poignet qu'il agrippa pour lui faire lâcher prise mais Craster la resserra.

« - Je croyais que tu ferais tout ce que je souhaitais.

\- Certainement... »

Lâcha difficilement Abel.

« - Mais pas avant d'avoir votre parole. »

Le tenant toujours par les cheveux, Craster le retourna et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« - Deux jours. C'est tout ce que je peux t'accorder. »

Abel hocha la tête et tourna le regard vers la jeune fille toujours au sol, mais qui avait cessé de pleurer.

« - Vous voulez qu'elle participe ?

\- Pourquoi pas... »

Répondit Craster. La voix toujours aussi rude mais ce coup-ci tintée de lubricité.

« - Je m'apprêtais justement à prendre sa jeune fleur. »

Abel esquissa un léger sourire et profita que Craster n'ai desserré sa prise dans ses cheveux pour prendre ses poignets. Les guidant, il posa les mains de cet homme répugnant sur ses fesses et lança doucement.

« - Je pourrais lui montrer comment faire, si vous me laissez. »

Il commença à défaire la tunique de Craster mais celui-ci l'arrêta en lui emprisonnant les poignets. Abel, surprit, ancra son regard dans le sien, s'apprêtant à s'excuser. Mais le vieil homme esquissa un léger sourire en le tirant brusquement. Le conduisant vers le lit où il s'assit avant de lâcher le brun. Délassant les cordons qui retenaient son pantalon, il en sorti sa virilité et lâcha doucement en tenant sa fille du regard.

« - Montre lui comment faire. »

Fit-il.

« - Comment on devient une bonne femme. »

Continua-t-il en posant le regard sur Abel.

« - Ce vieux vicieux de Mormont se sert bien de toi en tant que tel ou appartient-tu à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Demanda-t-il. Abel se pinça les lèvres et s'avança lentement vers lui. Posant les mains sur ses épaules, il passa à cheval au-dessus de lui.

« - Je n'appartiens à personne. Les règles de la Garde nous l'interdissent.

\- La fornication vous est interdite ? Je vois... Comment appelles tu alors ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? »

Demanda Craster en posant les mains sur les hanches du plus jeune pour le pousser à bouger au-dessus de lui.

« - Servir nos intérêts... »

Répondit Abel avant de se pincer les lèvres. Un mouvement attira son attention à la fenêtre. Un de ses frères jurés. Il les avaient vus...

Craster esquissa un sourire en pressant les fesses du plus jeune par dessus ses vêtements. Abel ferma fortement les yeux, luttant pour garder le contrôle. Il avait atteint le seuil maximum de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Et il y avait fort à parier que Mormont allait bientôt débarquer avec les autres pour l'empêcher de se parjurer. Mais il ne devait pas se précipiter. Craster devait savoir.

« - Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon nom. »

Fit-il doucement alors que le bougre tâtait ses hanches de ses gros doigts. Celui-ci pouffa dédaigneusement et lâcha.

« - Si cela peut te faire plaisir... »

Il s'en fichait royalement. Mais demanda moqueur.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu donc, jeune corbeau ? »

\- Je me nomme... Abel. »

Répondit le brun en murmurant contre son oreille. Craster fronça des sourcils, ce prénom sonnait comme une sentence.

* * *

Alors !

Est-ce que vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle Abel était aussi tendu avec Jon ?

Quelles sont ses intentions en s'offrant de la sorte à Craster, le vieux dégueulasse ?

Quel intérêt d'ailleurs, à ce que celui-ci connaisse son nom avant de passer à la casserole ?

Eh bien les réponses, au prochain et dernier chapitre^^


	7. Frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit VII

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **VII**

* * *

 _Ce prénom sonna comme une sentence._ Craster fronça des sourcils et l'empoigna par le bras pour le repousser mais Abel avait déjà empoigné le couteau caché dans sa botte. Sans hésiter une seconde il frappa, rapide comme l'éclair, plantant son couteau dans le cœur de ce vieil homme répugnant. La fille de Craster poussa un cri d'horreur avant de poser les mains sur sa bouche. Craster, prit par la surprise, ne tenta même plus de repousser le brun. Si celui-ci enlevait le couteau, alors il mourrait sur le champ en se vidant de son sang. Posant la main sur le sommet de son crâne, Abel lui adressa un sourire narquois en lui levant la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

« - Il faut croire que tu as aussi un faible pour tes fils. »

Craster ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne pu rien dire. Le sang y remontait déjà. Cependant Abel lu dans son regard qu'il comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait, et surtout, pourquoi ça lui arrivait. Car Abel, pour Craster, était une de ses filles épouses. Sa traîtresse de fille. Qui avait mit au monde son enfant et l'avait confié a une de ses sœurs pour qu'elle l'emmène loin. Lui faisant croire que c'était une fille, et que même si elle devait mourir pour cela, jamais il ne la souillerait comme il l'avait souillé elle. Elle avait donné sa vie en le jurant, voilà près de dix-huit ans, et lui avait aussi assuré qu'il paierait, pour ses vices. Des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre dans la demeure. Abel enfonça encore plus profondément son poignard dans le cœur du vieil homme et lança froidement, le regard toujours ancré dans celui de Craster.

« - Tu aurais dû t'assurer que tous tes fils ne meurent de tes propres mains... _Père_. »

C'est le moment que choisirent les autres pour entrer dans la pièce. Abel tourna le regard vers la porte. Ses frères de la Garde avaient tous sorti leurs épées. Jon se trouvait avec eux. Se levant, il retira violemment le couteau de la poitrine de Craster et le jeta au sol avant de lever lentement les mains pour montrer qu'il n'attaquerait pas. Craster toussa en ramenant les mains contre sa blessure, s'étouffant dans son propre sang en voulant forcer pour parler. Abel tourna le regard vers lui et esquissa un léger sourire. Savourant cette image. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, car elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour qu'il survive. Mais aujourd'hui il lui avait rendu honneur. C'était ce pourquoi on l'avait élevé et rendu fort. Ce pourquoi il avait eut besoin de l'entraînement de la Garde mais aussi du statut de patrouilleur. Venger sa mère, ses sœurs, et tous ses frères morts juste après avoir poussé leurs premiers cris.

« - Qu'a-tu fais ?! »

Cria Mormont. Abel tourna le regard vers lui, avant de le dévier vers Jon qui, effaré, regardait Craster se vider de son sang. Il tourna le regard vers Abel. Le sang de Craster coulait encore le long de sa main levée. Jon respira fort, haletant. Dire qu'il aurait pu éviter cela en dénonçant Abel. Au lieu de ça, il s'était laissé embobiner.

 _Abel glissa la main dans les cheveux épais du brun pendant leur baiser. Les empoignant il inversa leur position, se plaçant au dessus de lui. Se frayant une place entre ses jambes, il lui écarta les cuisses._

 _« - Abel... »_

 _Commença un Snow un peu hagard. Le brun plongea son regard, noir comme la nuit, dans le sien._

 _« - Ton loup te laisse-t-il le monter ? »_

 _Demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux ancrés aux siens et ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Jon comprit la comparaison. Il aurait d'ailleurs dû s'en douter. Abel restait aussi sauvage que Fantôme, qui n'obéissait que lorsqu'il le voulait bien. Il secoua légèrement la tête en une réponse négative. Abel esquissa un léger sourire et amorça un mouvement de hanches entre ses jambes en capturant ses lèvres. Ce corps, nu, bougeant au dessus du sien, embrasait celui de Snow. Soulevant fébrilement le bassin, il passa ses bras autour des épaules du brun. Il connaissait la vraie nature d'Abel, du moins, pensait la connaître. Et pourtant, ça ne refrénait pas son hardeur. Au contraire. Abel rattrapa ses bras et remonta ses mains qu'il emprisonna au-dessus de sa tête. Fourrant le visage dans son cou, il lécha sa peau en remontant agréablement sa langue jusqu'à son oreille. Jon soupira en soulevant encore le bassin et se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Abel retint ses poignets d'une main et descendit l'autre entre leurs deux corps._

« - Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Snow totalement perdu. Abel répondit doucement.

« - Tout cela avait assez duré.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi d'en décider ! »

Cria le Lord Mormont. Abel se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. En tuant cet homme, il avait désobéit à un ordre direct. Il risquait d'être puni pour cela mais qu'importait. Sa promesse de venger sa mère avait été tenue.

« - Qui es-tu ? »

Demanda Mormont qui craignait malheureusement de déjà connaitre la réponse. Là, Abel releva les yeux vers lui. Il allait enfin avoir leur donner la réponse à cette question, celle que personne n'avait jamais osé poser directement.

« - Je suis le fils de Craster... Un de ceux qu'il a eut avec une de ses propres filles. »

Jon manqua de défaillir face à cette vérité.

 _Abel ôta les doigts de son intimité et les remplaça par sa virilité qu'il glissa lentement en lui. Jon se mordit la lèvre en grimaçant de douleur mais retint ses gémissements. Le brun, le maintenant toujours poignets au-dessus de la tête, garda les yeux sur son visage. Se délectant de chaque secondes. Jon était si proche de son secret, et pourtant si loin... Mais il n'en resterait pas loin longtemps si des sentiments s'installaient entre eux deux. Alors il allait le prendre, juste ce soir. Parce que l'occasion était trop belle pour être perdue. Mais ensuite, il allait garder ses distances. Pour la pérennité de sa mission._

 _Attendant quelques instants que Jon ne s'habitue à sa présence, Abel commença ensuite à bouger. Jon tira sur ses poignets mais le brun les attrapa à deux mains et pesa sur lui de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de le repousser. Fourrant le visage dans son cou, il lécha sa peau tout en allant en lui. Lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Jon, commençant à y prendre du plaisir, ne pu retenir un soupire. Abel se redressa légèrement et vint sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Attrapant une de ses cuisses, il l'écarta et s'enfonça un peu plus en lui. Jon soupira dans sa bouche et enroula le bras autour de ses épaules. Le tirant pour mieux le sentir. Abel commença alors à s'abattre entre ses cuisses écartés. Claquant sa peau contre la sienne et lui tirant des sons tous plus plaisants les uns que les autres._

A son grand désarroi, il avait couché avec le fils de Craster. Alors que celui-ci préparait patiemment la mise à mort de son père. Ce pendant des mois entiers, où il avait fait semblant d'être fidèle à la Garde. Avait-il aussi fait semblant de tenir à lui ?

« - Craster faisait tuer tous ses fils. »

Lança Grenn qui ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Mais Mormont, même sans comprendre comment, savait qu'il disait la vérité. Car Abel avait exactement les mêmes yeux que son père, le même regard sauvage. Il avait côtoyé de nombreux sauvageons, mais tous n'avaient pas ce regard fauve et déterminé. Celui de Craster lorsqu'il jurait qu'il tuerait tous ceux qui toucheraient à ses filles.

« - Maintenant je comprends pourquoi... »

Lança Alliser en réponse à la remarque de Grenn. Faisant fi de cette remarque, Abel continua à l'attention de Mormont.

« - Ma mère m'a confié à une de ses sœurs après ma naissance. Elle s'est échappé avec moi et a rejoint un autre village. On ne m'a élevé que dans un seul but : rendre justice. »

Tournant le regard vers Jon, il lança doucement.

« - Mon père m'a apprit la mort, ma mère, l'insoumission. »

Il lui avait déjà dit ces mots. Mais Jon ne comprenait amplement leur sens que ce soir. Passer par la Garde, à qui Craster acceptait régulièrement de donner le gîte, était la façon la plus aisée de s'infiltrer chez lui sans éveiller ses soupçons. Tournant le regard vers la petite de qui son père prévoyait d'abuser, que l'on avait recouverte d'un drap, il leva les yeux vers celle qui la tenait dans ses bras et lança.

« - Ton fils vivra, Vère, et les membres de la Garde veilleront sur vous. Car Lord Mormont saura se montrer bon, si vous continuez à donner à ses hommes le gîte et le couvert. »

Lança-t-il. Jon comprenait pourquoi Abel avait agit de la sorte. C'était pour sauver sa famille. Il avait lui même manqué de se parjurer par deux fois pour venir en aide à sa famille. Mais Mormont l'avait convaincu que la Garde était le meilleur endroit où protéger les siens. Le reconditionnement à la dévotion pour la Garde de Nuit n'avait visiblement pas fonctionné sur Abel qui, bien que les servant en combattant les siens à leurs côtés, n'avait jamais réellement oublié son but premier. Épousant ses nombreuses sœurs du regard, réunies dans la pièce principale où on l'avait emmené, il ramena son attention sur le Lord Commandant.

« - Si vous jugez que j'ai manqué à mon serment ou transgressé mes vœux, j'accepte d'être puni... »

Fit-il en tournant le regard vers Jon qui ne se remettait toujours pas de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. De ne pas avoir réussit à l'en empêcher. Aussi ambiguë et retorse soit la relation qui existait entre eux, il avait besoin de lui. Besoin qu'il le garde à flot, besoin qu'il lui rappelle à quel point il était stupide... Il avait besoin d'Abel et ne pouvait se résigner à le voir mourir pour avoir éradiqué une pourriture de sauvage de la surface du royaume. Abel se pinça les lèvres. Jon était celui qui aurait pu faire la différence. Mais ses sentiments à lui ne comptaient pas. Ce qu'il voulait ne comptait pas. Tout ce qui comptait, était sa mission. Ce but dans lequel on l'avait élevé.

« - Je l'accepte, même si cela doit me coûter la vie... »

Continua-t-il à l'attention du brun. Car c'était à lui, qu'il souhaitait donner une explication... La réponse ultime, à ses nombreuses questions.

« - J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Le temps de la terreur et de l'inceste est terminé.

\- Tout comme ta garde... »

Cracha Alliser. Abel se pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête. C'était à Mormont de prendre cette décision. Alliser tourna le regard vers le Lord Commandant qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le maître d'arme eut un petit sourire en coin et lança fermement.

« - Emmenez-le ! »

* * *

 **FRÈRES JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Chapitre VII**

 **FIN**

* * *

Voilà !

Le final vous a-t-il plu ?

Vous êtes vous demandé pourquoi Abel s'offrait si docilement à Craster où aviez vous des soupçons ?^^

Qu'avez vous pensé de l'histoire en elle même, de l'intrigue ?

J'attend avec impatience vos impressions.

:-)

Ps : J'avais envie de présenter mon lemon d'une façon différente, d'ou la raison pour laquelle il est divisé en _flashback_ sur plusieurs chapitres.

Cependant, et juste pour l'amour du yaoi, je vous offre un chapitre bonus avec le lemon en intégralité.

Alors vous n'avez qu'à aller au chapitre suivant ;-)


	8. Frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit -Bonus

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Chapitre bonus : Y.A.O.I**

 _ **No climax, no resolution, no meaning...**_

 _Ce garçon, qu'il avait l'impression de connaître malgré ses parts d'ombres, son ami, était peut-être un traître. Jon le fixa, haletant, et perdu. C'était un traître terriblement désirable, malgré son insolence et tout le dédain dont il pouvait faire preuve. Attendant une quelconque réaction, Abel se mordit la lèvre. Voir Jon hésiter de la sorte était agaçant, mais à la fois si excitant... Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait finir par craquer malgré tout. Il voulait le voir craquer._

 _D'ailleurs il ne fallu pas plus à Jon que le voir se mordiller la lèvre de cette façon pour le faire perdre son dernier soupçon de lucidité. Se servant de ses jambes il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise d'Abel et l'attrapa par les cheveux en le retournant dos contre le matelas. Abel attrapa son poignet mais ne parvint pas à se défaire de sa prise. Alors il se pausa, et ancra ses yeux noirs profonds dans les iris grises sombre du jeune Snow. La sentence tomba. Jon l'accrocha fermement par les cheveux et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Abel entrouvrit les lèvres et là, commença un balais de langue. Empli de hargne et d'envie mal contenue._

 _Tous les deux attendaient ce moment depuis des jours, des semaines voir... Et essayaient de l'éviter depuis au moins aussi longtemps. Mais ils y étaient. Enfin. Ou peut-être malheureusement... Il était pour l'instant trop tôt pour le dire..._ _Abel tenta de passer les bras autour des épaules de Jon mais celui-ci rattrapa ses mains, qu'il emprisonna près de sa tête, et se redressa. Malgré son envie, il hésitait encore. Abel ancra son regard dans le sien et se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, soulevant les légèrement les hanches. Frottant doucement son bassin contre celui de Jon, qui portait encore son pantalon._

 _« - Ne bouges pas ainsi... »_

 _Soupira celui-ci en l'attrapant d'une main par la hanche pour stopper ses mouvements, tandis que de l'autre, il lui maintenait encore le poignet. Abel lança doucement._

 _« - Tu devrais te dépêcher de prendre ce que tu veux. Ne l'oublie pas, je n'ai qu'une nuit à t'accorder._

 _\- Tu as dit que tu ne partirais pas. »_

 _Fit Jon en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Puis il glissa les doigts dans les cheveux courts d'Abel qui répondit._

 _« - Certes. Mais tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de recommencer._

 _\- Pourquoi cela ?_

 _\- Pour éviter que ça ne devienne trop compliqué. »_

 _Jon ne comprit pas cette remarque. Et posant sa main libre son torse, Abel le poussa gentiment à s'asseoir, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il défit lentement les lacets de son bas en gardant son regard dans le sien. Un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Jon baissa le regard, un peu gêné. Abel semblait savoir s'y prendre, alors que lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il laissa le contrôle au plus jeune. Abel se pencha vers lui en fourrant la main dans son pantalon. Jon se mordit la lèvre, totalement soumis. Il retint difficilement un soupire quand Abel posa les lèvres dans son cou pour l'embrasser tout en le caressant doucement. Le brun remonta la langue contre sa peau, jusqu'à son oreille._

 _«_ _\- Tu l'as jamais fait ?_

 _Devina Abel à la façon dont il tentait de se retenir. Jon secoua légèrement la tête en une réponse négative. Le brun esquissa un léger sourire et lui ôta son dernier vêtement. Jon ne pu retenir son soupire cette fois. Passant lentement à cheval au-dessus de lui, Abel caressa son torse. Remontant doucement les mains contre sa peau jusqu'à les poser contre sa nuque, puis il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Jon, haletant et brûlant d'envie, l'attrapa machinalement par les hanches et soupira doucement dans leur baiser lorsqu'Abel amorça un nouveau mouvement de bassin. Frottant son sexe en éveil contre le ventre du brun. Il poussa sa langue entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa chaudement avant de rompre leur échange._

 _«_ _\- Abel..._ _»_

 _Soupira Jon en remontant les mains le long de ses bras pour lier ses doigts aux siens. Abel déplaça les lèvres dans son cou et se dégagea. Lui bloquant les mains dans le dos en murmurant doucement contre sa peau._

 _« - Je ne suis pas ton ami, Jon Snow... Je ne le suis pas et ne le serais jamais._

 _\- Pourquoi ? »_

 _Soupira doucement Jon, les yeux clos de plaisir alors qu'Abel remontait ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. Ses mots arrivaient bien à destinations mais ne prenaient pas encore leur sens dans son esprit embrumé. Délaissant sa bouche, le brun traîna les lèvres contre sa peau avant de répondre chaudement contre celle-ci._

 _« - Je ne le veux pas... Je ne le peux pas... »_

 _Abel se recula lentement. S'allongeant sur le dos en écartant légèrement les cuisses. Jon se pencha au-dessus de lui. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il se plaça entre ses jambes et l'attrapa par la hanche._

 _« - Promets-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en prendre à la Garde. »_

 _Fit-il tout de même un peu inquiet. Après tout, Abel refusait encore de lui révéler la vraie raison de sa présence ici. Esquissant un léger sourire, Abel l'attrapa par les hanches et le tira pour presser son bassin contre le sien. Jon soupira légèrement de plaisir lorsque son sexe frôla le sien et fourra le visage dans son cou._

 _« - Tu as ma parole. »_

 _Soupira Abel en remontant les mains dans son dos alors que le brun s'autorisait à laisser ses lèvres caresser sa peau._

 _« - Que vaut la parole d'un sauvageon ? »_

 _Demanda Jon en se redressant légèrement pour ancrer son regard dans le sien._

 _« - Autant que celle d'un bâtard. »_

 _Lança Abel. Puis, esquissant un léger sourire, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et remonta les mains contre la nuque du brun qu'il attira à lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Jon lâcha un nouveau soupire contre ses lèvres quand Abel souleva le bassin. Se frottant encore contre lui._

 _«_ _\- Ha..._ _»_

 _Gémit-il._ _Abel glissa la main dans les cheveux épais du brun pendant leur baiser. Les empoignant, il inversa leur position se plaçant au dessus de lui. Se frayant une place entre ses jambes, il lui écarta les cuisses._

 _« - Abel... »_

 _Commença un Snow un peu hagard. Le brun plongea son regard, noir comme la nuit, dans le sien._

 _« - Ton loup te laisse-t-il le monter ? »_

 _Demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux ancrés aux siens et ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Jon comprit la comparaison. Il aurait d'ailleurs dû s'en douter. Abel restait aussi sauvage que Fantôme, qui n'obéissait que lorsqu'il le voulait bien. Il secoua légèrement la tête en une réponse négative. Abel esquissa un léger sourire et amorça un mouvement de hanches entre ses jambes, capturant ses lèvres en se frottant contre lui. Ce corps, nu, bougeant au dessus du sien, embrasa celui de Snow. Soulevant fébrilement le bassin, il passa ses bras autour des épaules du brun en soupirant contre ses lèvres._

 _Il connaissait la vraie nature d'Abel, du moins, pensait la connaître. Et pourtant, ça ne refrénait pas son hardeur. Au contraire... Abel rattrapa ses bras et remonta ses mains qu'il emprisonna au-dessus de sa tête. Fourrant le visage dans son cou, il lécha sa peau en remontant agréablement sa langue jusqu'à son oreille. Jon soupira en soulevant encore le bassin et se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Abel retint ses poignets d'une main et descendit l'autre entre leurs deux corps, agrippant sa verge. Jon eut un léger sursaut quand Abel referma les doigts autour de lui. Le brun, lui adressant un léger sourire, se pencha au-dessus de lui. Jon ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il comptait faire._

 _«_ _\- At- Attends..._ _»_

 _Fit-il en posant la main sur la tête d'Abel. Le brun s'arrêta en remontant son regard vers lui._

 _«_ _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je... T'es pas obligé de faire ça._ _»_

 _Lui dit Jon un peu gêné. Abel esquissa un petit sourire et répondit, semblant amusé._

 _«_ _\- Je sais... Mais j'en ai envie._ _»_

 _Continua-t-il._

 _«_ _\- Ça te dérange ?_ _»_

 _Demanda-t-il devant l'air toujours aussi gêné du brun. Jon secoua légèrement la tête en une réponse négative et se pinça les lèvres. Abel eut un nouveau sourire et attrapa sa main. La retenant pour qu'il ne l'arrête pas une seconde fois, il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de son bassin. Jon le regarda faire, se mordant la lèvre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant lorsqu'Abel le prit dans sa bouche._

 _«_ _\- Ah..._ _»_

 _Fit-il en soulevant légèrement le bassin. Abel le saisit alors par les hanches, l'empêchant de bouger, et le caressa avec sa bouche. Soupirant toujours de plaisir, Jon l'attrapa par les poignets. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avant aujourd'hui. Abel le suça longuement, laissant de temps en temps sa langue courir le long de sa verge, avant de prendre de la salive sur ses doigts. Lorsque Jon les senti se presser contre son antre, il se crispa légèrement. Abel le senti. Se redressant, il remonta son visage jusqu'au sien et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Jon soupira doucement, mais l'attrapa par le poignet. Rompant leur échange, il demanda doucement._

 _«_ _\- Est-ce que... ça fait mal ?_ _»_

 _Abel se pinça la lèvre en haussant légèrement des épaules. Jon ne trouva pas ça très rassurant. Mais le brun déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres avant de demander doucement._

 _«_ _\- Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal, jusqu'à maintenant ?_

 _\- Non._ _»_

 _Répondit Jon sans aucune hésitation._

 _«_ _\- Alors ça aussi, ça devrait aller._ _»_

 _Lui assura Abel. Jon hocha alors la tête. Abel lui écarta les jambes des siennes et prit de nouveau de la salive sur ses doigts. Les descendant ensuite entre leur deux corps, il les posa contre son intimité. Jon se pinça les lèvres et Abel le caressa à cet endroit en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres. Et de son autre main, il s'occupa de détourner l'attention du brun en caressant lentement son sexe. Jon soupira contre les lèvres d'Abel. Le plus jeune descendit les lèvres dans son cou, puis jusqu'à son torse, tout en poussant un doigt en lui. Jon se pinça les lèvres et soupira de nouveau. Abel laissa sa langue titiller ses tétons, l'un après l'autre. Jon ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangé par ses allers-venus, alors mouillant de nouveau ses doigts, il en ajouta un deuxième. Là, le jeune Snow souleva légèremement le bassin en le rattrapant par le poignet._

 _«_ _\- Aïe !_

 _\- Ne fais pas ta chochotte..._ _»_

 _Rigola légèrement Abel. Jon grimaça en rétorquant._

 _«_ _\- On a qu'à échanger si tu veux._

 _\- Non. C'est toi qui voulait qu'on le fasse._ _»_

 _Répondit Abel en ôtant les doigts de son intimité. Jon se pinça les lèvres._

 _«_ _\- Oui mais..._

 _\- J'te le répète._ _»_

 _Fit Abel en se penchant au-dessus de Jon. Le poussant ainsi à se rallonger._

 _«_ _\- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant._ _»_

 _Le regard ancré dans celui du brun, Jon hocha la tête. Abel esquissa un sourire en remontant les mains de Jon au-dessus de sa tête sans que celui-ci ne résiste. Il avait une telle emprise sur l'aîné qu'il aurait pu le pousser à faire n'importe quoi. Prenant son membre entre ses doigts, il se plaça de nouveau entre ses jambes et se glissa lentement en lui. Jon se mordit la lèvre en grimaçant de douleur mais retint ses gémissements. Il voulait montrer à Abel qu'il n'était pas l'enfant chouinard qu'il le pensait être. Le brun, le maintenant toujours poignets au-dessus de la tête d'une main, garda les yeux sur son visage. Jon soupira doucement et se redressa légèrement, voulant poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais Abel posa la main contre son torse et le poussa à se rallonger, ne répondant pas à sa requête._

 _Jon était si proche de son secret, et pourtant si loin... Mais une chose était sûr, il n'en resterait pas loin bien longtemps si des sentiments s'installaient entre eux. Alors il allait le prendre, juste ce soir. Parce que l'occasion était trop belle pour être perdue. Mais ensuite, il allait garder ses distances. Pour la pérennité de sa mission._

 _Attendant quelques instants qu'il ne s'habitue à sa présence, Abel commença ensuite à bouger. Jon tira sur ses poignets mais le brun les attrapa à deux mains et pesa sur lui de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de le repousser. Fourrant le visage dans son cou, il lécha sa peau tout en allant en lui. Remontant sa langue jusqu'à son oreille il lui en mordilla doucement le lobe. Jon, commençant à prendre du plaisir, ne pu retenir un soupire. Abel se redressa légèrement et vint finalement sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Attrapant une de ses cuisses, il l'écarta et s'enfonça un peu plus en lui. Jon soupira dans sa bouche et enroula le bras autour de ses épaules. Le tirant pour mieux le sentir. Abel commença alors à s'abattre entre ses cuisses écartés tout en descendant de nouveau les lèvres dans son cou. Faisant claquer sa peau contre la sienne, il lui tirait des sons tous plus plaisants les uns que les autres._

 _«_ _\- Abel..._ _»_

 _Soupira Jon en refermant la main dans les cheveux du brun. Abel se pinça les lèvres en l'entendant gémir son prénom. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Jon, et il savait qu'il ne le serait plus jamais..._

 **FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Chapitre bonus**

 **FIN**


	9. Frères Jurés de la Garde - Partie 2 - I

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **I**

* * *

Les frères de la Garde emmenèrent Abel dehors sous les regards impuissants de ses sœurs. Alliser passa derrière lui et le poussa pour qu'il s'agenouille devant le Lord Commandant. Puis il rejoignit la ligne avant de l'arc de cercle qu'ils avaient formé derrière leur chef. Ils savaient tous ce qui allait se passer. Abel se pinça les lèvres et se pencha en avant. Le sort réservé aux traîtres était la mort. Il s'y était préparé bien avant de poser les pieds à Châteaunoir.

Grenn lança un regard à Jon qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et se tourna de nouveau vers le brun. Abel et lui avaient patrouillé dans la même équipe pendant des mois. Jamais il n'avait douté de sa loyauté envers la Garde. Sam lança aussi un regard vers Jon avant de revenir à Abel. D'eux tous, il devait certainement être ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, pour le brun. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Abel était vraiment très proche des autres, mais il restait tout de même leur frère. Et bien plus honorable que certains d'entre eux malgré ses origines et ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ils auraient dû pouvoir donner leur avis sur le sort qui lui serait réservé. Le Lord Commandant lui-même doutait que cette décision ne soit la bonne. Mais il y avait des règles, et il devait les appliquer. Alors il tira son épée de son fourreau. Abel ferma les yeux en entendant le frottement de la lame contre le cuire. Jon se mordit la lèvre. Une de ses sœurs était prisonnière des Lannister, l'autre portée disparue, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Son frère était entré en guerre, et il ne pouvait pas non plus aller l'aider à terrasser l'ennemi. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il devait regarder Abel se faire injustement décapiter pour trahison, tout comme l'avait été son père...

Fantôme, au loin, observait la scène en tanguant nerveusement sur ses pattes. Le loup, ressentant la toute la tension émanant de Jon, ne savait que faire. Devait-il intervenir, ou pas ? Jon ne semblait pas être en danger, ni avoir besoin de son aide. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il resta en retrait mais néanmoins à l'affût, oreilles dressées.

Le Lord Mormont leva son épée et Jon se pinça de nouveau les lèvres en tentant de résister. Mais alors que le Commandant allait abaisser son arme, il poussa Alliser et se jeta à genoux devant Mormont. L'empêchant d'aller au bout de son geste. Fantôme, fendant la distance qui les séparait à une vitesse inimaginable, se plaça entre la lame et Jon.

« - Fantôme, non ! »

S'écria Jon. Le loup, qui avait sorti les crocs devant le Commandant, tourna la tête vers lui.

« - Doucement mon grand, tout va bien, ok ? »

Le loup recula alors lentement pour être à la hauteur de Jon, se plaçant par la même au côté d'Abel. Il n'arrêta pas de grogner pour autant. Alliser avait la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée, prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Le Lord Commandant plissa des sourcils, à la fois surprit et outré que Jon ne s'interpose de la sorte. Tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Abel releva la tête en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

« - Jon... »

Commença-t-il doucement pour le dissuader d'aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'attire des problèmes à cause de lui.

« - J'étais au courant. »

Lâcha le jeune Snow, le regard levé vers le Lord Commandant qui n'en fronça que plus des sourcils. Abel soupira et jura silencieusement. Jon allait finir par se faire tuer, lui aussi. Haletant, il continua diffusément.

« - Je, je savais, que les rumeurs à son sujet étaient vraies. Qu'il était le fils d'un sauvageon. Il me l'a lui même affirmé peu avant que nous présentions nos vœux.

\- Il les a volontairement transgressé alors ! »

Gronda Alliser.

« - Ce garçon n'a été qu'un traître, depuis le moment où il a posé les pieds chez nous ! Souhaites-tu te rendre complice de sa trahison ? »

Continua-t-il. Jon, bouche bée, chercha ses mots. Fantôme grondant toujours sourdement face à Alliser, il lança en tournant de nouveau le regard vers le Lord Commandant.

« - Son intention n'a jamais été de nuire à la Garde. Je le lui ai fait jurer.

\- Ça l'a pas empêché de refroidir Craster. »

Contra Alliser. Décidément enclin à ce que la tête du brun ne saute.

« - Eum... Craster était un sauvageon... »

Commença Sam. Il se pinça les lèvres quand Alliser tourna son regard assassin vers lui. Mais continua tout de même.

« - Enfin... Si je peux me permettre...

\- Il nous donnait le gîte. »

S'agaça leur maître d'arme.

« - Et il allait nous chasser. Tout ça parce que Jon avait découvert le sort immonde qu'il réservait à ses garçons. Il y a fort à parier qu'il n'aurait plus jamais souhaité nous accueillir chez lui, par la suite... Et nous savons tous que cette halte est nécessaire à nos troupes pendant les expéditions. »

Alliser toisa Sam tandis que le Lord Commandant l'écoutait avec attention. Le jeune Tarly continua.

« - Abel à certes désobéit à un ordre, mais il n'a fait que tuer un sauvageon incestueux et nous permettre de nous reposer plus longtemps... Qu'est-ce qu' ** _un_** sauvageon, parmi la **centaine** d'autres que nous prévoyons d'éradiquer ? »

Tenta Sam. Abel leva le regard vers lui, assez surprit qu'il ne le défende de la sorte. Sam lui adressa un léger sourire mais Alliser lança d'un air entendu.

« - Très bien. Alors lui aussi il va y passer... »

Abel tourna le regard vers lui. Ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi lui, plus que tous les autres, voulait voir sa tête rouler au le sol. Le maître d'arme continua.

« - C'est un sauvage, il n'a rien à faire dans nos rangs.

\- Lord Commandant... »

Commença Jon. Dans le groupe, personne à part lui et Sam n'osa prendre la parole.

« - Nous allons marcher sur le nord pour réduire à néant l'armée de Mance Rayder. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous permettre de sacrifier un bon élément parce qu'il a ôté la vie à un misérable scélérat ? Cet homme tuait ses fils pour continuer à épouser ses filles. Il pactisait avec ces choses, de la forêt.

\- Ce gamin est un sauvageon ! »

S'agaça de nouveau Alliser.

« - J'ai voué allégeance à la Garde. »

Fit Abel, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur débat sur ce qu'il devait advenir de lui. Levant le regard vers le Lord Mormont, il continua.

« - Je l'avoue, je n'ai agis que par vengeance jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Craster mort, je n'ai plus aucun autre but que mourir pour servir la Garde de Nuit... Fidèlement... »

Assura Abel avant d'ajouter.

« - Et la mort ne m'effraie pas. »

Mormont inclina imperceptiblement la tête. Il dû s'avouer que pour mener ce plan à bien, ce garçon devait avoir une détermination de fer. C'était le genre d'hommes dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour mener les batailles.

« - Ton serment... »

Commença le Lord Commandant. Abel le regarda sans saisir où il voulait en venir.

« - Te souviens tu de tes vœux ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« - De chaque mots. »

Répondit le brun.

« - Je veux les entendre ! »

Somma le Lord Commandant.

« - _La nuit se regroupe, et voici que débute ma garde..._ »

Commença Abel en ancrant son regard dans celui du Commandant.

« - _Jusqu'à ma mort, je la monterai... Je ne prendrai femme, ne tiendrai terres, n'engendrerai. Je ne porterai de couronne, n'acquerrai de gloire. Je vivrai et mourrai à mon poste. Je suis l'épée dans les ténèbres..._ »

Le Lord Mormont reprit son épée à deux mains, et la souleva. Abel comprit que malgré les efforts de ses amis, il n'échapperait peut-être pas à son destin.

« - Non... »

Commença Jon en comprenant ce qui se passait. Abel baissa de nouveau la tête, offrant son cou pour ce qui allait suivre. Pour autant, il n'arrêta pas de parler.

« - _Je suis le veilleur au rempart. Je suis le feu qui flambe contre le froid, la lumière qui rallume l'aube, le cor qui secoue les dormeurs, le bouclier protecteur des royaumes humains..._

\- Non attendez ! »

Tenta Jon lorsque Mormont leva son épée. Sam et Pyp virent le chercher pour l'écarter de la scène.

« - Attendez ! »

Cria-t-il.

« - Arrêtes ! »

Le somma Pyp. Attrapant fermement son menton dans sa main il ancra son regard dans le sien.

« - Si tu continue Fantôme va attaquer. Et tu crois qu'il lui arrivera quoi ? Tu veux vraiment perdre deux de tes amis, d'un coup ? »

Jon tourna les yeux vers Fantôme, qui était à deux doigts de craquer tant la situation était insoutenable. Se redressant il tendit le bras et glissa la main dans la fourrure du loup pour le calmer mais celui-ci se retourna contre lui en claquant des crocs. Cependant il se radouci en voyant que c'était Jon, qui le touchait. Glissant les doigts dans la fourrure de son encolure Jon le gratta en lançant doucement.

« - Chut… tout va bien. Doucement mon grand. »

C'était un affreux mensonge… Il tourna à contre cœur le regard vers Abel, qui agenouillé au sol devant Mormont, s'entêtait à continuer son serment. Se montrant borné jusqu'à la fin. Jon leva les yeux au ciel.

« - _Je voue mon existence et mon honneur à la Garde de Nuit, je les lui voue pour cette nuit-ci_ \- »

Il entendit l'épée de Mormont fendre l'air et la voix s'Abel se tut. Jon se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas si il devait se laisser aller et s'effondrer au sol ou rester stoïque. Après tout, qui avait été Abel à part ce fils de sauvageon revanchard qui lui avait menti et l'avait certainement manipulé pour parvenir à ses fins… Pour autant, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Perdre un ami, même un traite, était très douloureux pour lui.

« - Cette nuit ? »

Fit la voix du Lord Commandant. Dominante.

« - Co-comme pour toutes les nuits à venir... »

Jon baissa de nouveau le regard vers Abel. Les yeux rivés sur l'épée que Mormont avait planté dans la neige, devant lui, il avait complété ses vœux. Le Commandant attrapa de nouveau son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau.

« - Ces mots que tu viens de prononcer te rappellent qui tu es, Abel. Ni le fils de Craster, ni même un sauvageon… Tu es un veilleur. Et tu appartiens à la Garde. »

Abel leva le regard vers Mormont tandis qu'Alliser bouillonnait de rage. Il hésitait à se confondre en remerciement mais préféra simplement hocher la tête. Après avoir frôlé la mort de si près d'ailleurs, il lui était impossible de sortir le moindre mot.

« - Cependant tu as désobéit. »

Continua le Commandant.

« - A un ordre direct de ton commandant. Et pour cela tu subiras la restriction physique. Pendant quatre jours. Sans nourriture pour que ça te serve de leçon... »

Abel hocha de nouveau la tête sans mot dire. Cette punition n'était pour ainsi dire, rien du tout, face à ce à quoi il avait échappé.

« - Emmenez-le. »

Fit le Commandant à deux des gardes. Ils attrapèrent Abel par les bras et le soulevèrent pour le remettre sur ses pieds avant de le traîner. Il tourna le regard vers Sam et Jon, sans l'aide de qui il ne serait plus de ce monde, il le savait.

« - Veilles à ce qu'il reçoive de l'eau chaque soir. »

Le frère de garde à qui Mormont confia cette mission hocha la tête. Sam hésita mais commença.

« - Est-ce que-

\- Non ! »

Trancha le Commandant sans lui laisser l'occasion de terminer sa phrase.

« - Cette sanction est un moment de pénitence. Pour qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il a fait. Donc aucune visites. Sinon son jeûne sera allongé. »

Les prévint-il. Ces garçons devaient comprendre ce qu'était la discipline. Car clairement, Alliser avait échoué avec eux sur ce point lors de leur formation. A ses débuts dans la Garde, jamais Jeor ne se serait même imaginé s'opposer à une décision du Lord Commandant en place. Il fallait croire que ces jeunes là, étaient bien plus hardis.

* * *

Hey !

Alors ?

On ne pouvait décemment pas se séparer d'Abel de cette façon^^

D'autant plus qu'il lui reste pleeeein de choses à partager avec notre petit Snow

* * *

 **Frères Jurés de la Garde de Nuit**

* * *

 ** _Deuxième partie_**

* * *

Le Secret d'Abel


	10. Frères Jurés de la Garde - Partie 2 - II

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **II**

* * *

Deux frères jurés de la Garde de Nuit entrèrent dans le poulailler de Craster. Ils s'avancèrent vers le fond, où était attaché le jeune traître depuis bientôt trois jours maintenant. Celui-ci leva le visage vers eux en les entendant arriver.

« - Mormont nous envoi te chercher. »

Lança un d'entre eux. Il fallait croire que le Lord Commandant était d'humeur clémente… Ou qu'ils allaient simplement reprendre la route. Abel leva donc ses mains liées, en vue qu'ils ne le détache. Il avait, comme suggéré par leur commandant, repensé à ce qui l'avait conduit à cette situation. Et peu importait le nombre de fois où il y pensait, il en venait à la même conclusion. Il ne regrettait rien ! Craster avait mérité sa mort. Et il réitérerait son acte milles fois si le temps revenait en arrière, et ce, peu importait ce que ça lui coûterait. Le jeune qui venait de parler ricana et l'autre donna un violent coup de pied dans les mains d'Abel qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas envie de détacher. Ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, Abel tangua légèrement sur le côté et le garçon se jeta sur lui en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Tirant sa tête en arrière, il cracha en plaçant son visage en face du sien.

« - Tu crois qu'on va te traiter comme un des nôtres ? Sale chien !

\- Les sauvageons ne montent pas la garde. »

Lança l'autre, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, observant attentivement son ami mal mener Abel.

« - Je ne suis pas un sauvageon. »

Se défendit calmement Abel.

« - Craster était ton père. »

Lança celui qui le tenait. Abel répondit instantanément.

« - Et je l'ai tué.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Rigola celui qui était debout.

« - Il te baisait, toi aussi ? »

Continua celui qui le tenait.

« - Il a fait de toi sa p'tite pute, hein. »

Insista-t-il en fourrant la main entre ses jambes. Là, Abel comprit. Ce n'était plus uniquement une histoire de trahison. Il remua pour se dégager de sa prise mais le jeune homme s'empara fermement de ses parties. Alors il lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher de la sorte. A moins qu'il ne l'ai lui-même décidé. Le jeune gémit de douleur en se détournant de lui et le deuxième lui fit payer cet affront. Lui balançant une énorme gifle avec le dos de la main. Abel tomba en arrière sous la force du coup et se cogna la tête. Le jeune le tira par les pieds pour l'allonger complètement.

« - Tu préfères quand c'est Jon qui te prend, c'est ça ? »

Pesta-t-il en défaisant les lacets de son pantalon. Comment expliquer d'une autre façon que Jon n'ai placé sa vie entre les mains du Lord Commandant pour sauver la sienne, si ce n'était parce qu'il le baisait. Abel se débattit en le repoussant de ses pieds mais sa tête bourdonnait encore à cause de son coup. Et quand ils s'y mirent à deux pour le retenir, il ne pu plus rien faire pour se dégager.

« - J'vous tuerais... Tous les deux, j'vous tuerais si jamais vous osez-

\- On te tuera p't'être avant. »

Le coupa un des garçons. L'autre ricana en ajoutant.

« - Quand on en aura fini avec toi...

\- Mormont sait que t'as un penchant pour la désobéissance. On aura qu'à lui dire que tu nous as attaqué et qu'on y a été obligé.

\- Crois tu qu'il pleurera un traître de sauvageon ?

\- Je ne suis plus un sauvageon ! »

S'énerva Abel en le repoussant comme il pouvait.

« - J'appartiens à la Garde !

\- Oui ben la Garde va te faire honneur... »

Ricana le jeune qui lui tenait les jambes. Abel le vit défaire son pantalon et recommença à se débattre farouchement.

« - Arrêtez ! »

S'écria-t-il. Un des garçons dû se reculer pour éviter ses coups de pieds. Puis celui qui lui tenait les bras le retourna et l'autre tira sur son pantalon pour avoir accès à ce qui l'intéressait.

« - Regardes moi ça... »

Fit-il en lui claquant les fesses. Les écartant, il posa ses pouces contre son anneau de chaire sur lequel il tira.

« - Il a l'air d'être étroit à souhait. »

Constata-t-il, les yeux brillants d'envie. Sortant sa virilité, il la branla rapidement avant de se pencher au-dessus du brun.

« - Lâchez-moi. »

Tenta Abel en bougeant pour rendre sa tentative plus ardue. Il lâcha, hargneux.

« - Touches moi avec et je te jure que j'te la couperais ! J'te tuerais ! Et j'le ferais lentement, pour que tu te souvienne pourquoi la mort s'abbat sur toi.

\- Fermes-la. »

Fit-il en appuyant sur sa tête pour plaquer son visage contre le sol. Mais alors qu'il allait le pénétrer, une lame froide et effilée se posa contre son cou.

« - Lâchez-le. »

C'était la voix aux accents graves de Jon. Abel ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement. Ce cauchemar arrivait enfin à terme. Celui qui tenait Abel par le haut tenta de sortir son épée mais Jon posa le regard sur lui et lança doucement.

« - Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi... »

Le jeune se ravisa. Jon attrapa celui au-dessus d'Abel par le manteau et le tira brusquement pour l'éloigner du brun. L'autre lâcha Abel et s'éloigna lui aussi.

« - Pourquoi prends tu sans cesse sa défense ? C'est un putain de sauvageon ! »

S'agaça celui à qui on avait ôté le plaisir de se fourrer en lui, cela en rattachant ses lacets. Jon les tint du regard et rectifia.

« - C'est un frère juré de la Garde.

\- Il a renié ses vœux en tuant Craster !

\- Il a désobéit à un ordre. »

Corrigea le brun.

« - Et Mormont l'a puni pour ça... Que croyez vous qu'il vous fera si il apprend ce que vous tentiez de faire ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Jon lança.

« - Je ne dirais rien cette fois. Mais si jamais l'envie vous reprend, sachez que j'insisterais lourdement auprès du Lord Commandant pour qu'on vous la coupe, à tous les deux. »

Les deux jeunes se pincèrent les lèvres. Bouillonnant de rage. Jon n'était rien, à côté d'eux. Ils étaient patrouilleurs et lui simple écuyer. Et il avait pleurniché comme une fillette pour qu'on ne lui enlève pas son petit copain … Pourtant ils savaient que même à deux contre un, ils n'auraient jamais le dessus face à lui. Et encore moins si Abel s'en mêlait pour l'aider. Ils se décidèrent à déguerpir quand Jon somma.

« - Dehors. »

S'assurant d'abord qu'ils ne quittent bien les lieux, Jon se tourna ensuite vers Abel. Le brun s'était redressé et se recula vivement lorsque le jeune Snow se pencha au-dessus de lui. Jon eut un infime sourire face à sa réaction et lui attrapa les poignets. Glissant le bout de sa lame sous ses liens, il les coupa en lançant doucement.

« - Maintenant tu me crains ? »

Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la vérité à son sujet... Pouvait-il encore faire confiance à un seul de ses frères jurés ? Pouvait-il toujours faire confiance à Jon ? Le fait que le brun ne veuille pas le voir mourir ne voulait pas dire que tout était oublié. Ne répondant rien Abel attrapa les bords de son pantalon, toujours descendus sur ses cuisses, et les remonta tout en gardant son regard accroché au sien alors qu'il continuait doucement.

« - Maintenant que je sais qui tu es... »

Abel souleva légèrement le bassin pour finir de remonter son bas et le rattacha. Puis il répondit doucement.

« - Je suis un frère juré de la Garde. »

C'était ce à quoi il devait maintenant se raccrocher. Sa nouvelle identité...

« - Et le Lord Commandant t'attend. »

Répondit Jon. Le regard toujours ancré dans le sien. Abel hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres et Jon se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Abel se leva à son tour et se frotta les poignets. Il n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec Jon, pourtant il avait toujours pu compter sur lui, ce malgré leurs désaccords. Et le jeune Snow venait de lui prouver qu'il pouvait encore avoir confiance en lui. Se pinçant une nouvelle fois les lèvres, il fini par lancer.

« - Merci. »

Jon s'arrêta devant la porte et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté. Mais il ne répondit rien. Reprenant sa marche, il quitta le poulailler. Abel soupira puis le suivit, allant retrouver le Lord Mormont.

« - Tu dois avoir faim. »

Lança celui-ci lorsque le jeune Abel arriva à lui. Un des garçons qui venaient de l'agresser lui colla rageusement un bol de nourriture contre le torse.

« - Prends des forces… Nous avons une longue route, devant nous. »

Fit Mormont en regardant les autres qui s'affairaient. Abel accepta le bol. Le garçon ancra son regard dans le sien et lui adressa un sourire vicieux, il avait tout un tas de choses en tête à propos de lui... Sentant un regard lui bruler le dos, il tourna la tête et tomba sur Jon qui le fixait, les bras croisés contre son torse. Tournant machinalement le regard vers le Lord Commandant comme si celui-ci risquait par leur simple présence à tous les trois de découvrir ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, il fini par déguerpir. Son seul plaisir était d'avoir craché dans le bol d'Abel avant de le lui donner. Jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, il esquissa un nouveau sourire en le voyant commencer à manger.

« - Abel ! »

Cria une voix féminine. Le brun releva la tête de son bol, surprit, et la tourna dans la direction dont venait l'appel. C'était Vère, accompagnée de Sam et de quelques unes des filles de Craster. Ses sœurs. Abel se pinça les lèvres et tourna le regard vers le Lord Commandant qui hocha légèrement la tête après lui avoir adressé un regard furtif. Le brun s'autorisa alors à avancer vers eux. Il n'avait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps après la mort de Craster pour connaître ses sœurs. Du coup, il ne su pas quoi leur dire. Sam lui adressa un léger sourire en commençant.

« - Voici Vère et elle c'est-

\- Nila. Je sais... »

Le coupa doucement Abel en posant le regard sur la petite qui était avec Craster lors de son exécution. Il n'avait parlé à aucune d'entre elles depuis son arrivée mais avait retenu le prénom de chacune des filles que Craster avait appelé, à un moment où à un autre. Le regard tourné vers le sol, elle osa à peine lever les yeux vers lui. Abel se pinça la lèvre et continua un peu gêné.

« - J'ai… Je suis désolé que tu ais dû assister à ça. »

Contre toute attente, Nila se jeta brusquement sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Cachant son visage contre son buste.

« - Merci. »

Fit-elle doucement. Le serrant de plus en plus fort. Abel leva le regard vers Vère qui lui adressa un léger sourire en se caressant le ventre.

« - Tu nous as toutes sauvées mon frère. »

Lui dit-elle doucement. Heureuse de pouvoir prononcer ce mot. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible un jour. Abel tourna le regard vers Sam qui l'informa.

« - Tes sœurs ont accepté que quelques uns des hommes restent ici. Pour garder le manoir au cas où. Mais ... Mormont a refusé que tu en fasses partie. »

Abel se pinça les lèvres. Après ce qui avait failli lui arriver, il allait devoir se renseigner sur ceux qui resteraient ici et leur faire clairement comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à toucher un seul cheveux de ses sœurs. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour qu'elles soient finalement abusé par quelqu'un d'autre. Répondant un peu gauchement à l'étreinte de sa cadette. Il adressa un sourire à ses sœurs avant de se séparer d'elles sans rien ajouter. Se dirigeant de nouveau vers Jon, il l'attrapa par le manteau et l'éloigna du Lord Commandant. Celui-ci fronça légèrement des sourcils lorsqu'il demanda le visage fermé.

« - Où est Fantôme ?

\- Sûrement en chasse. Pourquoi ?

\- Le Lord Commandant laissera quelques hommes en arrière front ici… avec mes sœurs... »

Jon se pinça les lèvres, comprenant immédiatement les craintes d'Abel.

« - J'ai besoin de lui pour m'aider à faire passer un message. »

Continua le brun en tournant le regard vers les deux gars qui s'en étaient pris à lui un peu plus tôt. Jon suivi machinalement son regard. Une fois encore, il voyait parfaitement où Abel voulait en venir. Esquissant un léger sourire Jon le fixa en lançant doucement.

« - Tu conviens donc du fait que ce soit **_mon_ ** loup, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il obéit ? »

Abel soutint son regard. Il se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il avait dit à Jon à propos de Fantôme et des natures sauvages, ce soir glacial d'hiver. Et il avait une petite idée de ce que Jon essayait de lui faire dire. Se pinçant légèrement la lèvre, il répondit finalement.

« - Peut-être bien qu'il s'est attaché à toi, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ne t'appartienne pas. »

Jon croisa les bras contre son torse, peu satisfait par sa réponse. Abel fronça légèrement des sourcils en demandant légèrement agacé par l'insistance dans son regard.

« - Quoi ? C'est un loup, par définition c'est une bête sauvage. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à-

\- Et toi ? »

Le coupa Jon. Abel le regarda un peu surprit.

« - Est-ce que tu restes sauvage ? »

Le plus jeune secoua légèrement la tête, ne voyant pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Pourquoi Jon insistait-il autant ? Pensait-il que tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours changerait la nature de leur relation ? D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas le cas. Jon avait risqué sa vie pour Abel. Le brun avait beau lui avoir répété mainte et mainte fois qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis, Jon avait bel et bien agit comme tel.

Et puis, toutes les raisons qui poussaient Abel à rester loin de Jon - son secret, ses origines, son but ultime - étaient mortes en même temps que Craster. Rien ne l'obligeait à rester aussi distant, et pourtant...

« - Il ne s'agit pas de moi Jon, mais de la sécurité de mes sœurs. »

Commença-t-il. Le regard toujours ancré dans le sien, il demanda de nouveau.

« - Vas-tu m'aider ou non ? »

Jon se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. Visiblement, rien ne changeait. Abel restait égal lui même, inaccessible...

Et pourtant ...

* * *

Chapitre 2 bouclé^^

A votre avis, comment va évoluer la relation de Jon et Abel ?

Les autres membres de la Garde vont-ils finalement accepter de le traiter de nouveau comme un frère ?

Affaire à suivre


	11. Frères Jurés de la Garde - Partie 2 -III

Salut les amis !

Comment allez vous ?

Bon, je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté donc bon, on va y remédier !

Juste, un petit message avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture, à partir d'ici il est important de souligner que la fiction se base sur la série GOT et pas sur les livres - que je n'ai malheureusement pas encore pu lire d'ailleurs...

Je sais qu'il y a des différences entre les deux concernant certains événements donc voilà.

Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

 **FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **III**

* * *

Jon avait accepté d'utiliser Fantôme pour donner aux garçons qui restaient au manoir de Craster un aperçu de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si ils s'en prenaient aux sœurs d'Abel. Leur groupe avait ensuite reprit son expédition. Arrivés au Poing des Premiers Hommes, Jon, Abel et deux autres hommes furent réquisitionnés par Qhorin Mimain pour une mission de reconnaissance.

Mimain savait que les sauvageons abritaient des postes de guet dans les montagnes. Et ils n'avaient aucune chance de continuer à avancer si ils se faisaient repérer. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres ils tombèrent sur un de ces postes. Trois sauvageons. Ils étaient cinq. Ils avaient toutes leurs chances mais seulement si ils les prenaient par surprise. Si ils leur laissaient le temps de donner l'alerte, ils étaient perdus. Jon et un des hommes prirent le flanc droit des roches énormes abritant le camp des sauvageons. Qhorin caché entre deux pierres, évalua la situation. Les sauvageons étaient posés contre les rochers, ne semblant pas se douter de leur présence. Mimain lança un regard à Jon pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt. Celui-ci hocha la tête et tourna le regard vers Abel. Posté en hauteur avec son arc, il attendait l'ordre donnant l'assaut. Mimain tourna à son tour le regard vers lui et fit un geste de la main. Abel hocha la tête et se redressa, se mettant en position il ajusta son angle. Un des sauvageons mangeait, l'autre triturait son arc. C'est celui là qu'il visa, puis il décocha. Rapide comme à son habitude. La flèche transperça la poitrine du sauvageon qui tomba au sol en geignant. L'autre leva la tête, ne semblant pas tout de suite réaliser ce qui se passait. Profitant de leur surprise Mimain se précipita jusqu'aux deux sauvageons restant. Jon dévala les rochers, pourchassant un des sauvageons qui tentait de prendre la fuite. Le rattrapant par l'arrière du manteau, il le tira violemment. Celui-ci se retourna en sortant un poignard de sa ceinture et se défendit. Abel banda son arc, prêt à tirer pour l'en débarrasser, mais Jon était dans son angle de tir. Lâchant un jurons, il abandonna sa position pour aller leur prêter main forte. Entre temps, Jon prit l'avantage sur le sauvageon. Le tenant en garde, dos contre un rocher et épée sous la gorge, il abaissa le capuchon qu'il avait sur la tête. Abel arriva à ce moment.

« - C'est une fille... »

Lança Jon en tournant brièvement la tête vers Qhorin. Au son de sa voix, Abel pu dire qu'être tombé sur une fille le déstabilisait quelques peu.

« - Une sauvageonne. »

Appuya Mimain pour rectifier les dires de Jon. Car ces gens là étaient tous dangereux. Hommes comme femmes.

« - On pourrait la questionner. »

Abel se pinça les lèvres en penchant légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le visage de la fille. Tout ce qu'il vit fut ses cheveux, d'un roux perçant, et ses yeux fauves qui fixaient Jon avec hargne. Il esquissa un léger sourire. Le jeune Snow souhaitait épargner la fille. Mais il était évident qu'au moindre faux pas de sa part, la fille en question l'égorgerait. Elle ne semblait n'attendre que ça.

« - Tu pourrais… Mais elle ne répondrait pas. »

Fit Mimain.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Demanda Jon.

« - Ygritte. »

Grogna-t-elle presque. Ses yeux fauves toujours accrochés à ceux de Jon. Puis Mimain avança vers eux. Ramassant la hache de la sauvageonne, il la jeta plus loin et commença à la questionner. Jon la tenant toujours en garde avec son épée. Mimain savait qu'il ne tirerait plus grand-chose d'elle, alors il sorti son épée pour l'exécuter.

« - Non ! »

Commença Jon en tournant le regard vers lui.

« - Je vais le faire. »

Fit-il. Qhorin acquiesça alors en lançant.

« - Rejoins-nous là-haut. Ne perds pas trop de temps. »

Jon hocha la tête et Abel lança un nouveau regard vers la fille. Ayant de gros doutes sur le fait que Jon ne réussisse à l'exécuter sans mal. Jon était un très bon combattant, c'était indéniable. Il était fort, mais il y avait des choses dont il était incapable. Comme exécuter une fille… Cependant Abel garda son avis pour lui. Si Jon y parvenait, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait changé. Qu'il avait grandit... Se détournant d'eux il reprit la direction du Poing avec les autres.

* * *

Ils avançaient silencieusement dans la neige quand ils entendirent un bruit.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Demanda un des hommes.

« - Chuuut... »

Fit Mimain en levant la main pour leur imposer le silence. Abel sorti son épée. Il avait un très mauvais pré-sentiment. Celui-ci se confirma vite. Une dizaine de sauvageons se jetèrent sur eux. Abel para le coup du premier qui l'attaqua et lui planta sans mal l'épée dans le ventre. Mais le temps de s'en débarrasser, il fut surprit par un nouvel attaquant. Il se dégagea rapidement quand celui-ci fendit l'air de sa lame en vue, visiblement, de le trancher en deux. Lançant un regard de biais, Abel vit un de ses frères de garde se faire trancher la gorge. Ce fut comme un électro-choque. Il attaqua alors et blessa l'ennemi au flanc avant de lui lacérer le buste de sa lame une fois celui-ci tombé au sol. Il se tourna, cherchant Mimain du regard. Mit en échec, celui-ci se faisait ligoter par l'ennemi.

« - Ludric ? »

S'étonna un des sauvageons - qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Abel avant de le reconnaître - en fronçant des sourcils. Abel tourna le visage vers lui, dix fois plus surprit. Seuls les habitants du village où il avait grandit le connaissaient sous ce nom. Profitant de cet instant où le brun fut déstabilisé, le roux lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Le repoussant brusquement. Abel tomba lourdement au sol et roula dans la neige. Dévalant une pente abrupte. Le roux se laissa glisser dans la neige jusqu'à lui. Abel, encore secoué par sa chute, ne pu que relever la tête.

« - Ce qu'on dit est donc vrai... »

Commença le roux.

« - Un des notre s'est allié aux corbeaux ! »

Grogna l'homme en levant son épée pour l'abattre sur le brun. Abel reprenait difficilement son souffle après cette chute et son coup à l'abdomen. Mais ce n'était plus un entraînement. Les autres, morts là haut, étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Ce mec là, allait se faire un plaisir de le tuer si il faiblissait. Alors trouva la force de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le coup et attrapa son épée de justesse pour arrêter le deuxième. Repoussant l'épée du sauvage de la sienne, il lança un coup pas vraiment précis. Fendant l'air avec la pointe de la sienne. Le roux se recula vivement pour éviter d'avoir le ventre tranché et Abel en profita pour se relever. Le roux l'accueilli avec un coup dans la mâchoire et tapa férocement du pied contre sa main pour le forcer à lâcher son épée. Ça eut l'effet escompté, Abel était désarmé. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté avant, et maintenant que sa vie en dépendait encore moins. Le roux s'avança rapidement. Abel arrêta le coup qu'il lança en accrochant son bras au sien et lui flanqua un coup de genou dans le ventre avant de lui décrocher un violent coup de poing au visage. Le roux tomba au sol sous l'impact. L'entraînant avec lui. Abel tomba sur lui et le jeune le dégagea en le repoussant brusquement mais, sonné, il resta au sol pour reprendre ses esprits. Abel roula dans la neige, à bout de souffle, cherchant son arme du regard. Le roux cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche dans la neige et se releva doucement. Entre temps Abel s'était aussi relevé, et avait reprit son épée. La tenant à deux mains, il tenta de stabiliser son poids. Le roux se remit fermement sur ses deux jambes, lui aussi épée en main, et lança.

« - Alors t'es vraiment avec l'ennemi... tu fais pas semblant... »

Continua-t-il en essuyant le sang sur sa bouche.

« - Tu combats réellement tes propres frères.

\- Tu n'as jamais été mon frère. »

Répondit Abel. Le roux ricana en levant les yeux au ciel. Abel, ou plutôt Ludric vu qu'il ne le connaissait que sous ce nom, et lui n'avaient jamais été de grands copains.

« - Ah oui, toi t'as jamais eut de frère. »

Continua-t-il en riant. Abel fronça légèrement des sourcils en inclinant imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté. Il pensait impossible qu'il sache pour son père. Et la phrase suivante de ce garçon ne leva aucunement son doute.

« - Non, toi tu préfères buter des sauvageons. Sous leur propre toit. »

Abel se pinça les lèvres.

« - Ouais... les nouvelles vont vite par ici. Tout le monde sait que le sauvageon qui s'est allié aux corbeaux a tué Craster. Ce mec était un vrai damné mais c'était un des nôtres. On ne décime pas son propre peuple Ludric.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Peu importe comment tu veux te faire appeler ! Ta mère t'as pas apprit ça avant de crever ?! »

S'énerva-t-il. Abel garda son regard ancré dans le sien, imperturbable. Sa mère avait été tuée par son grand père, qui était à la fois son père à lui, ce parce qu'elle avait voulu sauver son fils de la mort cruelle que cet homme lui réservait... _''Ne pas décimer son propre peuple''_ n'était vraisemblablement pas la devise de tous les sauvageons. Alors Caster pouvait bien aller se faire voir, du fond de l'enfer. Abel ne regrettait rien ! Et rien de ce que disait ce gars là ne l'atteignait.

Le peuple libre ne lui avait, jusqu'à présent, apporté que la mort. La Garde l'avait épargné, pardonné... Alors il avait choisi son camp.

La seule raison pour laquelle il laissait le roux parler était pour reprendre des forces. Mais devant l'évidente absence de remords d'Abel, celui-ci enragea et attaqua de nouveau. Abel para sans mal son épée et la repoussa. Le roux frappa de nouveau. Abel l'esquiva et lui asséna un coup de pied dans la main pour le faire lâcher son épée. Ils avaient assez joué. Le roux plongea sur son arme pour la reprendre mais Abel lui trancha la main. D'un coup sec. Sans y réfléchir et surtout sans hésiter. Un horrible cri de douleur déchira les montagnes. Abel se jeta sur lui en pressant sa main contre sa bouche. Si les autres lui tombaient dessus, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« - J'ai pas envie de te tuer. »

Fit-il doucement en ancrant son regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre que si il se taisait, il aurait la vie sauve. Le sauvageon hocha la tête. Alors Abel ôta sa main. Les autres sauvageons étaient encore là-haut. Le roux esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Tu as choisi ton camp... tu dois me tuer... »

Lança-t-il doucement. Puis il ajouta haletant.

« - Ta mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe ... en voyant ce que tu es devenu... »

Abel se pinça les lèvres et soupira en s'asseyant sur ses talons, relâchant sa garde. En parlant de sa mère il faisait référence à sa tante qui l'avait élevé comme si il était son propre fils.

« - Tu aurais dû me tuer. »

Continua le roux. Mais Abel ne tourna pas le regard vers lui. Ces mots à propos d' _elle_ le troublèrent. Agissait-il comme sa tante l'aurait voulu, ou comme il le voulait lui ?

« - Ici ! Le sauvageon de la garde est ici ! »

Abel redescendit vite sur terre. Plaquant de nouveau férocement la main contre sa bouche, il sorti son couteau de sa ceinture et lui trancha la gorge. Du sang gicla de la blessure et le roux convulsa, s'étouffant dedans. Mais il garda effrontément son regard accroché à celui d'Abel, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas peur. Qu'il était un traite et que, peu importait ce qu'il ferait de sa misérable vie, lui subirait bien pire lorsque les sauvageons mettraient la main sur lui. L'âme dans le regard fixe du roux avait disparue. Il était mort. Abel se leva. Titubant légèrement. Ce n'était pas comme si il tuait pour la première fois. Mais cette fois ci, était différente. C'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Quelqu'un avec qui, même si ils n'étaient pas du tout proches, il avait grandit. Dans le même village. Et même si il savait qu'il le referait si il se retrouvait de nouveau dans la même situation, ça le travaillait. La conscience humaine avait des raisons que la raison elle même ne comprenait. Mais même encore sous le choc, il ne s'éternisa pas près du cadavre. Ramassant son épée il détalla.

Malheureusement, pas assez rapidement. Quelques minutes après qu'il n'ai quitté les lieux, il entendit des voix derrière lui et se retourna. Deux des sauvageons l'avaient suivis. Il commença à courir mais la neige rendait la tâche ardue. Alors il se laissa tomber à genoux et se retourna tout en ôtant son arc de son dos. Il ne lui restait qu'une flèche et ils étaient deux. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, encochant sa flèche, il tira sur un des deux, totalement au hasard. La flèche frappa l'homme en pleine poitrine et il s'écroula. Un de moins. Abel ramassa son épée pour affronter l'autre mais ça ne servit à rien. Armé d'un lance-pierre, le sauvageon lui asséna un coup de pierre à la tête qui l'assomma. Abel était encore à moitié conscient. Alors en arrivant à lui, l'homme enroula la corde de son lance pierre autour de son cou par deux fois et serra. La tirant aussi étroitement que possible. Abel posa les mains sur ses poignets avec l'envie de le faire lâcher sa prise mais c'était perdu d'avance. Il était trop faible.

L'air lui manqua vite et il se senti partir...


	12. Frères Jurés de la Garde - Partie 2 - IV

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **IV**

* * *

 _« - Abel... »_

Entendit-il. _Il senti des doigts, tendres et familiers se glisser dans ses cheveux en bataille._

 _« - Tu ne connaîtra jamais ce bonheur. »_

 _Continua doucement cette voix calme. A la fois affectueuse et ferme. Abel leva le regard vers elle. C'était sa tante._

 _« - Tu ne vivras jamais rien de tel, mon Abel. »_

 _Répétât-elle. Abel tourna de nouveau le regard vers la chose qui l'attristait tant. Un enfant, riant aux éclats en jouant avec son père._

 _Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours su que son identité devait rester secrète. Qu'il était Ludric aux yeux des autres au lieu d'Abel car son père était un homme méchant et que c'était à cause de lui, qu'il avait été séparé de sa vraie mère. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait apprit la vraie raison et en accusait le coup, du haut de ses sept ans. Son père était plus qu'un homme méchant, c'était un être affreux et c'était à lui de mettre un terme à sa tyrannie. A lui, un petit garçon frêle et un peu simplet. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Vite suivie d'une autre. Tout cela était bien trop lourd à porter pour ses petites épaules. Sa tante posa la main sur son épaule et le retourna. Se baissant pour être à sa hauteur, elle dit fermement._

 _« - Pleurer ne te servira à rien. Ça ne te rendra pas plus fort. »_

 _Abel baissa la tête. Un peu honteux. Les larmes étaient les armes des filles. On le avait répété assez souvent. Sa tante prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva le visage. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, elle continua._

 _« - Cette douleur que tu ressens, c'est ce qui te rendra fort. Transforme ta peine en rage, et tes rêves d'un père aimant en arme... Craster ne t'a jamais aimé et ne t'aimera jamais. Il n'a voulu que ta mort, avant même ta conception... Personne ne doit savoir qui tu es avant que tu n'atteigne ton but. Et lui devra savoir pourquoi la mort s'abat sur lui. »_

 _C'étaient des mots très durs à entendre, pour l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque._

 _« - A partir d'aujourd'hui, Abel, tu es vengeance... Pour ta mère qui t'aimait plus que tout au monde. »_

 _Il hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes. Sa tante avait couvert d'amour le bébé qu'il était jusque là. Elle allait maintenant façonner l'homme qu'il devait devenir._

 _« - Un homme ne pleure pas sur son sort. »_

 _Ajouta-t-elle._

 _« - Un homme n'abandonne jamais, Abel. »_

Abel poussa un léger gémissement en revenant lentement à lui. Sur le moment, il ne se rappelait plus trop où il était. Il respirait difficilement. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'on le traînait.

« - Le sale petit traître revient à lui ? »

Lança ironiquement la personne qui le traînait par les pieds dans la neige. Abel releva légèrement la tête en fronçant des sourcils. Puis il se rappela.

« - On sait tous ce que tu as fait en étant avec cette garde… Alors pense pas que t'auras droit à une mort douce et rapide. »

Continua l'homme qui le traînait. Le brun laissa de nouveau sa tête retomber dans la neige. Partir en guerre contre les siens n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions en entrant dans la Garde. Et il était conscient qu'il trahissait le peuple libre en tentant de démanteler leur armé au lieu de se joindre à elle. Il était un traître. Alors peut-être bien qu'il méritait ce qui allait lui arriver. Levant les yeux au ciel, le soleil s'élevant à moitié derrière les montagnes l'ébloui.

« - Tu vas payer cher... »

Lâcha l'homme qui le tenait.

 _« Un homme n'abandonne jamais Abel. »_

Abel fronça des sourcils lorsque la voix de sa tante raisonna dans sa tête.

 _« Un homme n'abandonne jamais... »_

Elle lui avait inculqué des valeurs, durant son apprentissage, ne jamais abandonner en faisait partie. Alors ce coup-ci, il réagit. Rétractant ses jambes pour tirer ses pieds de leur emprise. L'homme se tourna vers lui en ricanant.

« - Quoi, le corbeau sauvage veut son deuxième round ? »

Abel tira de nouveau sur ses jambes et l'homme fondit sur lui. L'attrapant ce coup-ci par la gorge de ses propres mains, il l'étrangla de nouveau. Abel ne tenta pas de le faire lâcher sa prise en dégageant ses mains. Ça n'avait pas vraiment marché la première fois. Alors il remonta ses mains jusqu'à son visage et lui attrapa la tête. Forçant ses pouces contre ses yeux. L'homme grogna et dégagea une de ses mains de sa gorge pour l'empêcher de continuer. Abel en profita pour lever la tête, cherchant une arme. Il ne trouva qu'une pierre. La saisissant il asséna un violent coup à l'homme. Le frappant à la tempe.

« - Arg ! »

Gémit celui-ci en se tenant la tête. Toujours à moitié à cheval sur Abel, il tenta de l'empoigner mais le brun répéta son geste, le frappant à la tête avant d'en profiter pour inverser leur position. Se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, il lui asséna un dernier coup de pierre qui l'acheva et se recula vivement. Se retournant, il se retrouva à quatre pattes et essaya de se relever mais retomba en arrière, à bout de souffle. Il savait qu'il devait bouger, et vite, avant que d'autres ne lui mettent la main dessus. Mais la force lui manquait. Alors il se demanda est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de continuer à se battre.

« - Putain... »

Jura-t-il. La réponse à cette question était oui ! Enfonçant les mains dans la neige il poussa sur ses bras et ses jambes pour se relever. Il n'était plus le petit garçon désemparé de jadis. Il n'était plus le fils bâtard de personne. Il n'était peut-être plus rien, pour personne, mais il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Pas sans se battre. Fermant les yeux, il leva le visage vers le ciel.

 _« - Tu es devenu si grand... »_

 _Fit sa tante en tendant fébrilement le bras vers lui. Abel se pencha vers elle pour faciliter son geste. Prenant sa main dans les siennes, il la posa contre sa joue._

 _« - Si fort... »_

 _Ajouta-t-elle. Abel esquissa un sourire empreint de tristesse et frotta sa joue contre sa paume en fermant les yeux._

 _« - Rappelles toi fils, les larmes ne rendent pas plus fort... »_

 _Fit-elle en dégageant sa main pour serrer ses doigts autour des siens. Aussi faiblement que sa fin imminente ne lui permettait. Abel rouvrit les paupières et sa tante lança, son regard fiévreux ancré dans le sien._

 _« - Il doit mourir. »_

 _Lui assura-t-elle. Puis elle se rallongea, se sentant partir et continua confusément._

 _« - Ta mère et moi... mes sœurs... nous ne trouverons la paix... que quand il mourra... »_

 _Abel se pinça les lèvres et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Elle allait bientôt pousser son dernier souffle, et il ne voulait pas que ce genre de pensées, soient ses dernières. Glissant une main contre sa joue, il la caressa affectueusement du pouce en soufflant doucement._

 _« - Maman..._

 _\- Craster... »_

Avait malheureusement été le dernier mot à sortir de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle était sa seule famille à cette époque. Et le jour de sa mort avait aussi été celui du départ d'Abel de leur village. L'épée dans la nuit. C'était ce qu'il avait choisi d'être. Pour venger sa tante, sa mère et ses sœurs. S'arrêter juste après ça aurait été des plus égoïste. Alors c'était ce qu'il allait continuer à être. Pour protéger les villageois de l'avancée violente et sanglante de l'armée de Mance Rayder. Non plus vengeance, comme le souhaitait sa tante, mais le veilleur aux remparts... Car même si combattre les sauvageons n'était pas son but, ils détruisaient des villages par dizaines. Tuant en masse et passant au suivant. La Garde se devait de stopper cette tuerie d'innocents. Il devait trouver un moyen de rejoindre le Poing pour prévenir les autres.

* * *

Jon courrait difficilement, ses pieds s'enfonçant lourdement dans la neige. Il avait faite prisonnière la sauvageonne et la ramenait au campement qu'ils installaient en ce moment. Mais la fille lui avait échappé. Il savait qu'il devait la rattraper avant qu'elle n'informe les autres que la Garde était sur place. Il tourna à l'angle d'un rocher et buta contre quelqu'un. Cette personne l'agrippa fermement et le retourna durement contre la roche en posant une lame contre sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux sous le choc avec la pierre, pensant que c'était la sauvageonne qui s'était échappé d'entre ses mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

S'indigna cette personne. Rouvrant les yeux, Jon tomba sur le visage d'Abel. Maculé de traces de sang séché et de quelques nouvelles coupures. Il soupira de soulagement et le brun se recula, attendant une réponse.

« - La sauvageonne... »

Commença-t-il. Abel fronça des sourcils.

« - On t'as demandé de l'exécuter.

\- Je n'ai pas pu. »

Avoua Jon en haletant, les traits torturés. Abel leva les yeux au ciel, il s'en était douté, et soupira d'agacement.

« - C'est parce que c'était une fille ou parce que c'est une sauvageonne ? »

Jon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, même si il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. L'attrapant par la fourrure de son manteau, Abel ne lui donna pas l'occasion de parler. Il le tira pour qu'il le suive.

« - La nuit vient. Trouvons un abri.

\- Mais la fille. On doit la retrouver avant qu'elle les avertisse. »

Insista Jon. Abel se tourna vers lui agacé. A ça, Snow aurait du y penser avant et laisser Qhorin se charger d'elle. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas été une menace.

« - C'est une _sauvageonne_. La nuit vient. _Elle_ sait qu'elle **doit** trouver un abri pour survivre au froid. »

Fit-il d'un ton équivoque. Jon se pinça les lèvres. Abel soupira en ajoutant.

« - De toute façon même si elle les prévint, ou l'a déjà fait, on ne peut pas envisager une fuite de nuit. On doit-

\- Trouver un abri... »

Le coupa Jon.

« - J'ai compris. »

Continua-t-il dépité. Abel garda son regard ancré dans le sien puis se détourna de lui en lançant doucement.

« - C'est pas trop tôt …

\- J't'ai entendu ! »

Pesta Jon en lui emboîtant le pas. Mais le brun ne se tourna pas vers lui. Ils avaient déjà assez traîné.

* * *

Après avoir marché presque un kilomètre, ils trouvèrent l'entrée d'une grotte. Abel s'avança précautionneusement à l'intérieur. Ces montagnes n'étaient pas son territoire, il avait grandit dans les plaines. Mais sa tante lui racontait souvent des histoires sur le peuple libre des montagnes. A ce qu'elle disait, les Thenns étaient les pires…

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'endroit était vide, il s'avança vers le fond et s'assit contre la roche en se blottissant dans son manteau. Même pour les habitants du nord, les nuits dans ses montagnes étaient froides comme la mort. Jon vint vers lui et s'accroupit au sol pour chercher des pierres.

« - On devrait faire un feu. »

Lança-t-il doucement.

« - Pas de feu ! »

S'affola Abel en se penchant pour retenir ses mains.

« - S'ils nous retrouvent, ils te tuerons. Mais moi, ils me torturerons. »

Lança-t-il doucement, les yeux dans les siens. Ses mains étaient pourtant gelés, mais la crainte se lisait dans son regard. Et il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui effrayait Abel… Jon distingua une partie des marques, sur son cou. Elles n'y étaient pas lorsqu'il l'avait quitté avec les autres, alors il se douta qu'il avait dû tomber sur l'ennemi. Se dégageant de sa prise, il se posa près de lui.

« - D'accord... Pas de feu... »

Fit-il en s'asseyant.

« - Mais on va certainement mourir de froid.

\- Je préfère ça que me faire égorger par eux. »

Répondit Abel, le regard fixe.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? »

Demanda doucement Jon. Abel tourna le regard vers lui cinq secondes et se pinça les lèvres.

« - Ils nous sont tombé dessus pendant qu'on remontait jusqu'au campement... Ils nous ont presque tous décimés.

\- Des survivants ?

\- Mimain. Ils l'ont emmené... »

L'informa Abel avant de se mordre la lèvre. Puis il ajouta.

« - J'ai fuis au lieu de lui porter secours.

\- Si tu l'avais fait ils t'auraient sans doute tué toi aussi. »

Abel hocha la tête. Il le savait. Mais il ne s'était pas replié par choix stratégique. Il s'était enfuit parce qu'il avait eut peur. Peur de ce que lui ferait le peuple libre, si ils apprenaient qu'il était celui qui se battait pour les corbeaux. Et il avait bien eut la preuve que sa décision avait été la bonne.

« - On le retrouvera. »

Fit doucement Jon.

« - On va le sortir de là. »

Assura-t-il. Mais rien n'était moins sûr, car pour cela, ils devaient déjà passer la nuit. Et regagner le campement vivant, pour ensuite trouver un plan et porter secours à Mimain. C'étaient beaucoup d'occasions de mourir, contre une seule de sauver le bras droit de leur chef. Abel s'écarta de Jon et s'allongea à même le sol, face au mur, en position presque fœtale. Il était épuisé et espérait pouvoir dormir un peu. En l'absence d'un feu pour les réchauffer, le plus loin de l'entrée était le mieux. Jon se pinça les lèvres et l'imita après un court instant. Se plaçant lui aussi face au mur, dos à l'entrée et blotti dans son manteau. Mais le froid continuait à lui ronger les os. Abel pouvait entendre ses dents claquer les unes contre les autres.

« - Viens. »

Finit-il par lâcher.

« - On aura certainement moins froid à deux. »

Jon se redressa sur un bras. Il ne pesa pas longtemps le pour et le contre et s'avança en rampant jusqu'à Abel, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se coucha alors derrière lui, remontant son manteau contre son bras il se pelotonna contre celui d'Abel.

* * *

Et voilà, un post bonus pour rattraper mon absence :-)

La fin du chapitre renvoi bien évidement à la scène où Jon et Ygritte se blottissent l'un contre l'autre pour survivre au froid. J'avais tellement rigolé devant ce passage et la tête de Jon que ce petit clin d'œil était obligatoire^^

La suite arrivera très bientôt ;-)


	13. Frères Jurés de la Garde - Partie 2 - V

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **V**

* * *

 _« - Viens..._ _On aura certainement moins froid à deux. »_

 _Fit Abel. Jon se redressa sur un bras. Ne pesant pas longtemps le pour et le contre il s'avança en rampant jusqu'à Abel, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se coucha alors derrière lui, remontant son manteau contre son bras et se pelotonnant contre celui d'Abel._

Sa fourrure était glacée, mais elle finie par devenir tiède entre leurs deux corps. Jon se pinça les lèvres en bougeant légèrement pour trouver une position correcte. La situation était un peu gênante. Et pour éviter tout malentendu il ne voulait pas trop se coller contre Abel, mais le froid eut raison de lui. Passant un bras autour de la taille du brun, il se serra contre lui en calant son menton contre son épaule. Il savait qu'Abel le dégagerait d'un gros coup de coude si il se sentait mal à l'aise. Alors tant qu'il ne disait rien, c'était ok, pensa Jon. Son souffle chaud s'abattit contre la joue d'Abel. Lui donnant un million de fourmillement dans le bas du ventre. Il bougea légèrement et Jon ferma fortement les yeux. Luttant pour se forcer à trouver le sommeil et cesser enfin de penser à des choses indécentes. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…

Abel se pinça les lèvres. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit.

« - Jon. »

Appela-t-il doucement.

« - Oui ? »

Répondit le brun, son souffle s'abattant de nouveau contre la peau de son cadet. Abel se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de demander.

« - T'arrive-t-il... de repenser à cette nuit là ? »

Il était hésitant. Et pour cause, il s'était toujours conduit comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Comme si ça n'avait pas compté, ne l'avait pas marqué. Mais c'était faux.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

« - Plus que je ne le devrais. »

Répondit finalement Jon. Il ne savait pas si c'était une question piège, mais il ne pouvait que dire la vérité.

« - Et toi ? »

Demanda-t-il en redoutant d'avance la réponse.

« - Souvent. »

Souffla Abel. Et cette révélation étonna le brun. Le plus jeune lui prit le poignet et demanda en guidant sa main vers son entre-jambes.

« - As-tu déjà pensé à recommencer ? »

Jon ouvrit légèrement la bouche alors qu'Abel glissait sa main dans son bas. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le brun la posa contre ses parties en bougeant légèrement des hanches pour les presser contre sa paume. Oui. Il y avait pensé. Plus d'une fois d'ailleurs. Dont certaines plus intenses que d'autres. Alors la tentation fut forte, mais il se ravisa en ôtant la main de son pantalon et redressa légèrement la tête.

« - Nos vœux nous l'interdisent. »

Dit-il difficilement. Abel se tourna légèrement, levant le regard vers lui. Levant une main, il la glissa dans ses cheveux en citant doucement.

« - ' _Je ne prendrai femme, ne tiendrai terres, ni n'engendrerai'_... A aucun moment nos vœux ne bannissent les rapports physiques. »

Souligna-t-il. Son regard ancré dans le sien. Mais ne s'agissait-il que de cela, entre eux ?

Détachant la sangle de son manteau de fourrure, Abel lâcha doucement.

« - Je te laisserais faire, cette fois. »

Le souffle de Jon se hacha, devenant lourd devant les yeux sombres et profonds du brun. Le tenant toujours, celui-ci reprit sa main et la glissa de nouveau dans son bas. Soulevant légèrement le bassin, il lança en bougeant doucement.

« - Tu pourras me la mettre. »

Jon ouvrit la bouche, inspirant lourdement. Son sang pulsant contre ses tempes, lui chauffant le visage. Continuant à bouger contre sa main, Abel se redressa légèrement sur un coude et lécha sa lèvre supérieure avant de mordiller l'inférieure. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de résister à ses pulsions.

Jon plissa le front, hésitant à répondre à ses avances. Mais à quoi bon y résister. Ils allaient certainement tous les deux mourir dans ces montagnes enneigées. Soit par le froid, soit des mains des sauvageons. Abel fourra doucement sa langue dans sa bouche et Jon referma ses lèvres autour d'elle. De même que ses doigts autour de sa virilité, qu'il tâta sans plus se retenir. Abel soupira doucement dans sa bouche et approfondit leur baiser en l'attrapant par la nuque. Il se rallongea, amenant Jon avec lui. Descendant une main par dessus son vêtement, il pressa son membre en éveil. Jon délaissa un instant ses lèvres pour gémir puis les scella de nouveau aux siennes. Abel descendit sa deuxième main entre leurs corps pour défaire les lacets de son pantalon qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir sa virilité. Et il la caressa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne aussi dure que la sienne entre les doigts de Jon. Puis, rompant leurs baisers ardents, il se tourna de moitié et descendit son bas. Dévoilant son fessier qu'il pressa contre l'érection du brun. Le cœur de Jon se serra et sa vision, bien qu'ils ne soient dans la pénombre, sembla se troubler sous l'intensité de son envie. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines, réchauffant son corps tout entier. Le faisant transpirer dans le gel de la nuit.

« - Tu te souviens comment faire ? »

Demanda Abel en remontant les doigts du brun dans sa bouche pour les lubrifier. Jon se pinça les lèvres.

« - Oui. »

Fini-t-il par répondre.

« - Je crois... »

Ajouta-t-il doucement. Et il sentit le sourire d'Abel contre ses doigts. Le brun les descendit vers ses fesses en soulevant légèrement le bassin en arrière. Jon eut un léger soupire quand ses phalanges butèrent contre ses chaires.

« - Tu devras y aller doucement, au début. »

Souffla Abel. Jon fronça des sourcils en posant la main sur sa fesse, qu'il caressa machinalement. Une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« - Tu n'as jamais-

\- Non. »

Le coupa Abel.

« - Tu seras le premier, et le seul... »

Dit-il doucement.

« - Alors sois à la hauteur. »

Jon esquissa un léger sourire. Abel ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de lui lancer des pics. Mais il n'oubliait pas que Jon lui avait sauvé la vie, par deux fois. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle le brun lui faisait confiance, et lui accordait cette faveur. Jon n'avait pas l'intention de le décevoir. Posant ses lèvres dans son cou, il glissa les doigts entre ses fesses. Il se souvenait parfaitement, de tous les gestes qu'avait eut Abel... Il avait été doux, avec lui. Alors il allait lui rendre la pareille. Caressant doucement son entrée du bout des doigts, il mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Abel se mordit la lèvre d'impatience. Jon reprit de la salive sur ses doigts et l'étala sur son anneau de chaire. Le titillant tout en le caressant. Abel eut un soupire. Certes, très léger, mais ça prouvait qu'il appréciait, qu'il en voulait sans doute plus. L'enserrant d'un bras Jon rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres frôlant sa joue, il poussa un doigt en lui.

« - Nh... »

Soupira de nouveau Abel en poussant le bassin contre sa main. Jon lui mordilla la joue en commençant à bouger son doigt et y ajouta un second.

« - Ah... »

Geignit le brun.

« - Je te fais mal ? »

Demanda Jon en s'arrêtant. Abel donna un léger coup en bassin vers l'arrière en répondant simplement.

« - Bouge doucement.

\- D'accord. »

Répondit Jon en recommençant à bouger. Délicatement ce coup-ci. Abel se mordit la lèvre. Laissant par moment filtrer des manifestations de son plaisir. Jon l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou, en accélérant le mouvement de ses doigts dans son antre.

« - Mh. »

Gémit Abel en refermant les doigts contre son manteau.

« - Comme ça, c'est bien ? »

Demanda Jon contre son oreille.

« - Oui... »

Souffla difficilement le brun, le plaisir envahissant tout son être.

« - Ahn. »

Soupira-t-il avec un soubresaut de plaisir quand Jon enfonça ses doigts loin en lui. Descendant la main vers son poignet, il le repoussa alors que le brun recommençait à le doigter. Jon ôta alors ses doigts de son antre pour empoigner son sexe dressé.

« - T'es prêt ? »

Susurra-t-il doucement, les lèvres toujours contre son oreille. Abel hocha la tête sans pouvoir répondre.

« - Tu risques d'avoir mal.

\- Je sais... »

Souffla le brun. Mais il ne voulait plus attendre.

« - Es-tu sûr de-

\- Bon sang Snow, boucles-la et fait le ! »

S'impatienta Abel. Jon eut un léger sourire, il n'avait jamais eut un tel contrôle sur le brun depuis qu'il le connaissait. Et le plus excitant était qu'il n'avait pas forcé cette situation. Abel s'offrait à lui, désespérément, parce qu'il le voulait. Il voulait se soumettre au contrôle de Jon. Le brun empoigna donc sa verge la glissa entre les fesses chaudes de son amant. Il frotta son gland humide contre sa peau à la recherche de son entrée. Abel souleva légèrement ses fesses pour l'aider dans son entreprise, et son gland buta contre son anneau de chaire. Jon y frotta doucement son gland, avant de l'y pousser tout aussi doucement. Son passage écarta lentement ses chaires.

« - Ha... »

Soupira Abel alors qu'il glissait en lui, le pénétrant délicatement. Jon se fourra en lui jusqu'à la garde, avant de faire le chemin inverse. Toujours aussi lentement. Les yeux d'Abel se levèrent légèrement au ciel. La pénétration avait été un peu douloureuse. Mais la façon dont Jon bougeait en lui fit vite passer son mal.

« - Han. »

Soupira-t-il doucement alors que le brun revint en lui. Plaquant son bassin contre ses fesses tant il s'enfonça profondément dans ses chaires. Ses chaires chaudes, qui le comprimaient à lui en faire perdre la raison... Abel releva la tête, la calant contre son épaule, et posa une main en arrière contre sa hanche. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Et Jon en avait terriblement envie. Alors il s'exécuta, augmentant le rythme de ses coups de bassin. Ses allers-venus se firent un peu plus rapides, et moins profonds. Mais Abel ne cessa pas gémir. Jon l'attrapa par la hanche pour le maintenir et continua à s'abattre en lui, toujours un peu plus vite. Le bruit de sa peau claquant contre la sienne se mêla à leurs gémissements. Jon soupirait lourdement contre l'oreille du brun. Menaçant de venir si il ne ralentissait pas. Abel voulu se redresser en décrochant ses doigts de sa hanche mais le brun le força à rester en place.

« - Jon... »

Soupira-t-il doucement. Les coups de reins du brun devinrent fébriles, Abel se dégagea brusquement de sa prise et se retourna. Surprenant Jon en attrapant sa verge contre laquelle il serra fortement les doigts. Jon posa un instant son regard sur lui puis se laissa retomber sur le dos. Ses hanches se soulevant sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il soupira, au bord de l'explosion, mais les doigts d'Abel, serrés contre sa virilité, l'empêchèrent de se libérer. Il reposa sa tête contre le sol, hors d'haleine. Abel lui colla une pichenette sur la tempe.

« - C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire... »

Fit-il doucement. Puis posant une main sur le torse du brun, il passa à cheval au dessus de lui.

« - T'es loin d'en avoir fini, avec moi. »

Continua le brun en caressant lentement sa verge qui était encore dure. La glissant entre ses fesses, il se mordit la lèvre en s'asseyant dessus et plissa le front en ouvrant légèrement la bouche quand elle entra en lui. Jon, haletant, le prit par les hanches et souleva machinalement le bassin. Le pénétrant profondément. Abel poussa un soupire en s'appuyant sur son torse et Jon commença à bouger. Abaissant et soulevant le bassin, le prenant doucement. Abel posa les mains sur le sol, s'asseyant un peu plus sur son bassin et lui permettant de réduire ses mouvements tout en continuant à aller loin en lui. Jon soupirait de plaisir en s'enfonçant dans ses chaires. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre ses hanches, y laissant certainement leur trace. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que rien n'ai jamais été aussi bon que d'être en Abel. Remontant une main contre sa nuque, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Abel posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et poussa sa langue entre elles. Léchant et caressant chaudement sa jumelle. Jon descendit sa deuxième main contre sa fesse, et la pressa avant d'inverser leurs position. Abel fut surprit de se retrouver sur les dos, jambes écarts, mais adressa un petit sourire à Jon. Le brun tira sur son pantalon, qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme il le souhaitait, et le fit remonter sur ses cuisses. Se calant contre les fesses d'Abel, il se pencha au-dessus de lui et recommença à bouger. Le baisant grandiosement. Abel ouvrit les lèvres, une légère grimace les déformant de plaisir.

« - Nh... Jon... »

Gémit-il en passant les bras autour de ses épaules alors que celui-ci se penchait vers lui.

« - Suis-je, à la hauteur ? »

Demanda Jon en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

« - Oh, oui... »

Rigola doucement Abel.

« - Han... Oui... Tu l'es... »

Assura-t-il contre ses lèvres entre deux gémissements, tout en glissant les mains dans ses cheveux. Excité par cet aveu Jon pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Étouffant ses plaintes. L'accrochant par la hanche il continua à le culbuter. Puis il se retira. Abel s'apprêtait à s'y opposer quand Jon l'attrapa par la jambe et le retourna avant de le tirer par les hanches. Le brun se pinça les lèvres et se soumis à la dominance de l'aîné en se plaçant docilement à quatre pattes. Jon le pénétra alors doucement.

« - Han... »

Soupira Abel alors qu'il avançait en lui. Puis Jon recommença à le prendre, fermement. A l'évidence, il avait aussi une part bestiale sommeillant en lui. Le sang des Stark coulait dans ses veines après tout. Et le loup n'était certainement pas leur emblème pour rien... Jon posa la main contre sa nuque et le poussa pour qu'il se penche en avant. S'exécutant, Abel posa le visage contre la fourrure au sol et glissa une main jusqu'à sa verge en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir laisser quelqu'un le manipuler de la sorte. Mais Jon n'était pas n'importe qui. Et le laisser le prendre était certainement la chose la plus plaisante qu'il n'ai jamais pu faire. Peut-être parce qu'il le voulait depuis tellement longtemps... Le brun se pencha au-dessus de lui et tira sur le col de ses vêtements. Dénudant sa peau, il posa les lèvres contre elle, l'embrassant, avant de la mordre.

« - Han, Jon... »

Geignit de nouveau Abel. Et Jon ne se lassait pas de l'entendre gémir son prénom. Sans moquerie, sans dédains. Juste avec un plaisir intense.

« - Tu aimes ? »

Soupira-t-il contre la joue d'Abel en posant la main par dessus la sienne.

« - On aurait dû le faire comme ça, la première fois... »

Continua-t-il doucement. Abel ferma les yeux en soupirant et Jon captura ses lèvres. S'abattant rapidement en lui.

« - Mh-ahn... »

Soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres en rompant leur baiser. Il était proche. Tout comme Abel.

« - T'es à moi Jon... »

Soupira Abel en relevant la tête contre son épaule. Jon se pinça les lèvres en glissant la main dans ses cheveux. Il se retira précipitamment et se masturba. Abel se redressa et le poussa a se rallonger. Passant de nouveau au dessus de lui, il attrapa sa verge et la pressa contre la sienne.

« - Et maintenant je suis à toi. »

Fit-il en se penchant vers lui tout en pressant leur deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas se permettre un amour éperdu, en raison de leur dévotion absolue à la Garde, mais ils pouvaient au moins se promettre ça. Comprimant leur membre l'un contre l'autre, Abel les frictionna ensemble. Jon souleva inconsciemment le bassin et serra les doigts contre ses cuisses. Il était à deux doigts de jouir. Abel se mordit la lèvre et continua à les masturber tous les deux. Il se redressa légèrement et poussa un soupire en prenant appui sur le torse du brun. Ses hanches partirent en avant, et il gémit en se libérant sur le ventre du brun. Soulevant le bassin, Jon éjacula en même temps, hors d'haleine. Pourtant il attira Abel à lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aujourd'hui il savait qui il était. Un enfant sauvageon devenu homme de la Garde. Son frère d'arme... Son amant... Et si ils étaient à deux pour affronter le Nord, alors les sauvages et les marcheurs blancs n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Car comme l'hiver, il arrivaient, et dévoreraient tout.

* * *

Bon ben pour le coup je me fais rougir moi même^^

Ce ''petit quelque chose'' se renforce entre Jon et Abel mais qu'est-ce que ça va donner à votre avis ?

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours.


	14. Frères Jurés de la Garde - Partie 2 - VI

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **VI**

* * *

Jon se pinça les lèvres. Abel et lui marchaient depuis un moment déjà. Et il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient totalement perdus, dans cette étendue infinie de neige et de rochers... Il fini par craquer.

« - Je peux te poser une question ? »

Demanda-t-il à Abel.

« - Je t'écoute. »

Fit le brun sans se tourner vers lui. Jon se pinça les lèvres, cherchant comment formuler la chose. Puis il se lança.

« - Où, enfin comment, as-tu apprit à être… aussi... intime… avec un autre ho- avec quelqu'un ? »

Se rattrapa-t-il sur la fin de sa phrase. Abel eut un léger sourire face à son hésitation et continua à avancer, toujours sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui. Jon le connaissait maintenant, et savait que son 'Je t'écoute' ne signifiait pas qu'il aurait une réponse à sa question. Il se résigna sans insister. Au moins, il avait tenté le coup.

Après un léger moment de flottement Abel lança, amusé.

« - Certains enfants sont visiblement plus curieux que d'autres.

\- T'as fait ça, quand t'étais petit ? »

S'indigna Jon. Abel se tourna brièvement vers lui et répondit.

« - T'en a jamais eu envie ?

\- Non ! »

Se défendit Jon.

« - Enfin, si… Mais…

\- Tu n'as jamais osé. »

Termina Abel à sa place. Jon se pinça les lèvres. C'était tout à fait ça… Theon les avaient amené une fois, son frère aîné et lui, dans un des bordels de Winterfell. Il était un peu plus jeune à l'époque. Ça avait été la première fois qu'il voyait une femme nue. Il l'avait un peu touchée, mais s'était vite ravisé, trouvant ça mal saint.

Abel s'était arrêté et complètement tourné vers Jon. Esquissant un léger sourire, il lâcha taquin.

« - Certains sont aussi plus précoces... »

Jon esquissa à son tour un sourire. La tension et surtout cette distance qui avait toujours existé entre Abel et lui semblait avoir disparue. Le brun était plus détendu en sa présence et il appréciait.

Ciblant un mouvement loin derrière le lui, Jon l'accrocha par le manteau et le tira, l'allongeant au sol. Abel fronça des sourcils, comprenant que quelque chose avait alerté Jon.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Des sauvageons. »

Soupira-t-il. Abel se retourna dans la neige, se mettant à plat ventre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Un groupe d'une vingtaine de sauvageons avançait droit vers eux.

« - On doit les contourner. »

Lança Abel en tentant de se relever. Jon le retint par le bras.

« - C'est trop dangereux !

\- On ne peux pas rester là Jon. Si ils nous trouvent, s'ils me reconnaissent…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je… Je vais te couvrir, d'accord ?

\- Jon…

\- Un de nous doit retourner au Poing des Premiers Hommes.

\- On peut le faire ensemble !

\- Non ! »

Fit Jon en tirant brusquement sur son bras tout en le poussant vers l'arrière. Abel fut surprit par son geste et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il roule-boula lentement le long de la petite pente qu'ils venaient de monter et Jon lui fit signe de s'en aller. Avoir laissé s'échapper la sauvageonne était son erreur, il se devait de la réparer. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de de penser que si il était parti avec eux au lieu de rester en arrière, ils auraient peut-être pu triompher de l'attaque des sauvageons. Que Qhorin avait été fait prisonnier par sa faute. Abel se pinça les lèvres. Ce que faisait Jon était encore une fois de la pure folie. Mais il avait raison. Un d'entre eux devait réussir à alerter les autres. Il lança un dernier regard au brun, celui-ci hocha la tête. Abel jura mentalement et s'en alla.

* * *

 _ ***** **Ellipse temporelle** *****_

 _Tout se passe comme dans la série GOT, Jon se fait attraper par Ygritte. Ils font copain copain, elle tombe amoureuse de lui, il devient 'un des leurs', escalade le mur avec eux et quand ils attaquent le vieux monsieur qui surveille le moulin et que le roux (j'ai oublié son prénom) demande à Jon de le tuer il en ai incapable. Il profite de la bagarre qui éclate pour se faire la belle et se fait cribler de flèches par Ygritte._

 _Après plusieurs jours de rude chevauche, il rentre à Châteaunoir en piteux état._

* * *

Sam se tourna vers Jon et esquissa un large sourire en le voyant cligner des yeux. Le jeune Tarly essora sa serviette et la posa sur le front de son ami. Il avait été désigné pour veiller sur lui jusqu'à son réveil.

« - Par la bénédiction de Dieux... »

Soupira Sam plus qu'heureux de voir Jon ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune Snow fronça des sourcils et battit des paupières pour retrouver une vision normale. Il tenta de se redresser mais Sam l'en empêcha.

« - Ne forces pas trop. Tu as été gravement blessé. »

Fit-il. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui pensaient que Jon s'en sortirait après avoir encaissé un si grand nombre de flèches. Le brun grimaça légèrement en ressentant des tiraillements alors que, têtu, il se redressait sur un coude. Repoussant les couvertures, il baissa les yeux vers les bandages qui entouraient son buste.

« - Que… S'est-il passé ? »

Demanda-t-il. La voix encore plus grave qu'à son habitude. Fantôme, qui était couché dans un coin de la pièce, dressa immédiatement la tête en entendant sa voix. Il se leva et se précipita vers Jon. Montant sur le lit. Même avec les pattes arrières au sol, il était assez grand pour pousser son museau contre son visage.

« - Heeey ! »

Rigola doucement Jon.

« - Salut toi. »

Continua-t-il en frictionnant son encolure. Sam esquissa un sourire.

« - Il est resté avec toi tout le temps. »

Rapporta-t-il doucement. Jon souri en caressant son ami à fourrure.

« - Oui… T'es un brave gars. »

Fit-il. Fantôme monta totalement sur le lit et se coucha, prenant toute la place et poussant de fait Sam à se reculer. Il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Jon et n'en bougea plus. Juste comme lorsqu'il était encore un louveteau. Jon esquissa un sourire en posant la main sur son crâne, entre ses deux oreilles, et le caressa doucement. Il n'eut finalement pas besoin que Sam lui rappelle ce qui s'était passé. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Les sauvageons… Ygritte.

Il l'avait laissée. Sans aucune hésitation. Et elle l'avait criblé de flèches. Il n'eut plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait plus jamais revu Châteaunoir, ou aucune des personnes qui comptait pour lui. Car elle n'aurait utilisé qu'une seule et unique flèche pour l'achever. Il soupira en tournant le regard vers Sam.

« - Qu'est-ce qui m'attends ?

\- Le conseil mit en place après la mort du Lord Commandant veut entendre ce que tu as a dire. Ils… m'ont chargé de guetter ton réveil. »

Jon fronça des sourcils, choqué.

« - Le Commandant est mort ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

« - Une rixe au Manoir de Craster sur le chemin du retour. Les choses ont vraiment dégénérées là-bas... »

Fit Sam en se pinçant les lèvres. Pendant cette rixe il s'était enfuit en emmenant Vère et son bébé, qui n'étaient plus en sécurité là-bas après la mort du Lord Commandant. Plus aucune des filles de Craster ne l'étaient... Prenant une légère pause pour se remettre les idées en place, Jon demanda doucement.

« - Et les autres ? Ceux présents sur le Poing des Premiers Hommes.

\- La plupart sont rentrés. Seuls ceux qui étaient avec Mimain ne sont pas revenus. »

L'informât-il.

« - Est-ce que Abel- »

Commença précipitamment Jon avant de retenir son souffle. Sam esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Il nous a rejoint là bas. C'est lui qui nous as dit qu'ils vous tenaient, Mimain et toi. D'ailleurs, tu sais où il se trouve ? »

Demanda le jeune Tarly. Jon fronça des sourcils. Il venait juste de se réveiller, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvait Abel. Raison pour laquelle il avait demandé de ses nouvelles d'ailleurs.

« - Qhorin. »

Insista Sam en voyant qu'il était quelques peu perdu. Jon leva le regard vers lui, d'abord surprit par sa question, puis attristé.

« - Il est mort. »

Répondit-il en baissant le regard. Sam ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

« - Quoi ?! »

S'étonna-t-il. Jon se pinça les lèvres en fourrant les doigts plus profond dans le pelage dense de son loup. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Sam qu'il était celui qui avait tué Mimain pour avoir une chance d'être accepté par eux. Pas encore...

« - Quand pourrais-je parler au conseil ? »

Sam balbutia. Encore sous le choque de l'annonce de la mort d'un homme aussi puissant et clairvoyant. Puis il se leva.

« - Je… Je vais les prévenir de ton réveil. »

* * *

Jon se dirigea vers sa chambre sous le regard, encore pesant, de certains de ses frères de garde. Après son réveil, la veille, il s'était entretenu avec les membres du conseil temporaire de la Garde et les avait informé de l'attaque imminente des sauvageons. Il avait aussi avoué être celui qui avait donné la mort à Qhorin Mimain, à sa propre demande, pour pouvoir infiltrer les rangs de l'ennemi, et s'être pourfendu avec une d'entre eux. Si Alliser avait hautement exprimé sa volonté de voir sa jolie tête brune tomber, Mestre Aemon avait soulevé un point important. Jon était définitivement un élément dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour gagner cette guerre.

En entrant dans ses appartements Jon s'arrêta plutôt surprit. Sur son lit se trouvait couché Fantôme, qui ne le quittait plus beaucoup depuis son retour. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'étonnait. C'était Abel qui, la main dans la fourrure du loup, semblait lui caresser distraitement le crâne. Fantôme releva instantanément la tête en sentant Jon entrer, poussant aussi Abel à tourner le regard vers lui.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas revu … Pendant combien de temps avait-il pensé ne jamais le revoir ?

Pourtant Abel garda une expression tout à fait neutre, ne trahissant en rien son état d'esprit. Jon fronça légèrement des sourcils en pointant le loup du doigt.

« - Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. »

Répondit simplement Abel en lançant un bref regard à Fantôme. Pendant l'absence de Jon, le loup était beaucoup resté auprès de Sam, lui et Vère.

Jon claqua des doigts et tendit le bras en direction de la porte. Fantôme se leva et descendit du lit. Jon lui gratta rapidement le crâne lorsqu'il passa près de lui pour sortir de la pièce. Le loup se posta naturellement devant la porte, que Jon ferma. Abel se leva à son tour en lançant.

« - Alliser n'a pas réussi à convaincre les autres de te faire sauter la tête pour trahison ?

\- Ma tête et moi allons bien, comme tu vois. »

Répondit Jon. Dépêché pour une mission dans un village non loin, Abel n'était pas là lorsqu'il était rentré. Ni à son réveil. Sam n'avait d'ailleurs pas informé Jon que le brun était déjà revenu à Châteaunoir.

« - Mh... »

Fit Abel en continuant à s'avancer. Arrivant à lui, il ancra son regard dans celui de Snow et lança en descendant la main vers sa ceinture.

« - La Garde t'a donc pardonné ta chevauché avec la sauvageonne. »

Instantanément, Jon stoppa son geste en le rattrapant fermement par le poignet. Il ne pensait pas qu'Abel serait mit au courant aussi vite. Esquissant un léger sourire, le brun cracha en se dégageant de sa prise.

« - Quoi, maintenant que t'y a goûté tu préfères les femmes ?

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes. »

Se défendit instinctivement Jon. Abel fronça des sourcils. Tentant de ne pas se décomposer, ni s'énerver suite à ces mots. Jon ne pouvait pas être entrain de le rejeter. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Incapable de dire, ou faire quoi que ce soit, Abel continua juste à fixer le brun. Malgré le temps qu'il avait passé loin de la Garde, Jon ne pouvait pas avoir oublié ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était juste impossible...

Ou alors, Abel ne le connaissait simplement pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis, Jon serait-il enfin guérit de son obsession pour Abel ?

Et comment réagira celui-ci face au rejet de Snow ?


	15. Frères Jurés de la Garde - Partie 2- VII

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **VII**

* * *

« _\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes. »_

 _Se défendit instinctivement Jon. Abel fronça des sourcils. Tentant de ne pas se décomposer, ni s'énerver suite à ces mots. Jon ne pouvait pas être entrain de le rejeter. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé._

« - Non, je…»

Tenta de reprendre Jon avant de se pincer les lèvres. Il voyait bien le froid qu'il venait de jeter sur son cadet. Et ça n'avait absolument pas été son intention. Il avait mal choisi ses mots. Poussant un léger soupire, il essaya de se rattraper.

« - Avec toi... c'est différent.

\- Parce que je suis un sauvageon ?! »

S'agaça le brun. Ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une obsession chez Jon. Mais le brun le calma en rectifiant.

« - Parce que tu es toi Abel. »

Jon tenta de le prendre par le bras. Abel le repoussa.

« - Et elle ? »

Demanda-t-il en ancrant de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Jon se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. Si ce n'était pas grâce à cette fille, ils l'auraient certainement tué, dès qu'il était arrivé chez les sauvageons. Elle s'était éprise de lui. Et ça lui avait bien servi. C'était son amour pour lui qui lui avait permit de s'échapper et de prévenir la Garde. Au fond, il savait qu'il ne s'était pas autant attaché à elle qu'elle à lui, mais il l'avait tout de même aimé. Beaucoup.

« - C'était Ygritte. »

Fit-il doucement. Abel eut un léger rire. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas douté. Ça ne pouvait-être qu'elle. Jon avait certainement cédé devant son regard fauve comme il l'avait fait face au sien… Rien qu'à la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom, Abel su qu'il l'aimait.

« - De toi ou d'elle, lequel à dupé l'autre ? »

Demanda-t-il en se voulant moqueur. Mais l'idée de savoir Jon avec quelqu'un d'autre le remua à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas mettre des mots exactes sur ce qu'il ressentait envers Jon. Quelque part, il était comme un frère. _Le_ frère avec qui il arrivait à tout surmonter et dont il ne voulait plus se séparer. Jamais…

Jon se pinça les lèvres. Il aurait aimé se dire qu'il avait réussit son coup, en se servant d'Ygritte pour obtenir des informations sur les plans d'attaque des sauvageons. Et que son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Seulement il s'était réellement amouraché d'elle.

« - A ton avis ? »

Répondit-il doucement en levant le regard vers Abel.

« - Tu as toujours su à quel point j'étais stupide... »

Fit-il avec un léger sourire. Mais Abel n'avait pas envie de rire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quitter cette chambre. Tirer un trait définitif sur ce _'il ne savait quoi'_ qui existait entre Jon et lui, et qui le mettait si mal suite à cet aveu.

« - Elle m'a fait promettre que je lui appartiendrais, pour toujours... »

Continua-t-il. S'en fut trop pour Abel. Il ne pouvait en entendre d'avantage sans craquer. Alors évitant Jon et ses confessions, il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre la sortie. Mais Jon le rattrapa par le bras. Abel se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour le prévenir qu'il ferait mieux de le lâcher mais Jon le devança.

« - Depuis ce moment je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, Abel. »

Commença-t-il. Le brun le força tout de même à le lâcher mais écouta la suite.

« - Parce que je t'avais déjà fait cette promesse. A toi, et à toi seul.

\- Mais tu l'aimes, elle. »

Répondit Abel. Jon hocha la tête.

« - Oui. »

Fit-il sincèrement.

« - Mais je l'ai laissé… Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Abel qui pour le coup, ne comprenait pas trop son raisonnement. Jon esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu vivre avec le fait d'avoir causé votre mort à tous ? La tienne ?

\- Tu aurais partagé ta vie avec la femme que tu aimes alors crois moi, ça n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar revenant hanter quelques unes de tes nuits.

\- Ygritte et moi... »

Commença Jon en secouant légèrement la tête.

« - C'était impossible. Nous étions trop différents. »

Abel fronça des sourcils.

« - Je me fiche que tes parents aient été des sauvageons. Tes géniteurs à eux seuls ne font pas de toi qui tu es. Ton histoire, et ton insoumission, font de toi qui tu es. »

Fit-il.

« - Tu te bats pour une cause qui te semble juste, peu importe ce qu'il t'en coûte. Moi aussi. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Abel avait comprit. Défendre le Mur et les Septs Royaumes. Protéger sa famille via la Garde. Voilà ce qui était pour Jon sa juste cause. Et pour ça il sacrifiait son amour pour Ygritte. Parce qu'il était un homme de parole, et que sa loyauté appartenait déjà à la Garde. Et son être charnel, à Abel.

S'avançant, il posa une main contre la joue du brun. Abel se pinça les lèvres et baissa légèrement la tête.

« - Elle est amoureuse de toi, Jon. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu te tiens debout devant moi... »

Fit-il doucement. Puis relevant le visage, il dit lentement.

« - Si j'avais eu cet arc, et que j'avais été à sa place, dans la même situation, je t'aurais abattu.

\- Je m'en doute. »

Rigola doucement Jon. Abel n'était pas du genre à ployer face à l'ennemi à cause de ses sentiments. C'était peut-être ce qui faisait de lui un aussi bon combattant. Mais pourtant, quand il s'agissait de Jon, il ne pouvait jamais dire avec tant de certitude la façon dont il agirait. Mais il pouvait l'imaginer.

« - Et si par malheur j'avais faillis... »

Continua-t-il doucement.

« - J'aurais sans doute ressassé ta trahison... et je serais revenu pour toi. »

Jon eut un léger sourire puis se pinça les lèvres.

« - _Elle_ reviendra pour toi... Pour t'achever une fois pour toute. »

Fit Abel. De ça aussi, Jon s'en doutait. Mais il ne comptait qu'aviser le moment venu. Pour l'instant il voulait juste être avec Abel.

Se penchant au-dessus de son cadet, il passa les bras autour de ses épaules et le serra étroitement. Calant sa joue contre sa tempe. Abel resta interdit. Jon n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant.

« - C'est bon de te retrouver... »

Soupira-t-il dans ses cheveux. Abel se pinça les lèvres, finissant par rendre son étreinte au brun. Mais il se recula ensuite lentement et demanda, hésitant.

« - Est-ce que, quelque chose à changé ? »

Oui, pour Jon, tout avait changé. Il voyait les choses sous un aspect différent. Il n'était plus un enfant.

« - T'es toujours d'accord pour qu'on- »

Abel ne termina pas sa phrase parce que les lèvres de Jon se posèrent contre les siennes. Non, il n'était plus un enfant hésitant en plein doute. Il avait été forcé à prendre des décisions qui l'avaient ébranlé. Il continuait maintenant à en prendre, mais ce coup-ci, de son plein gré. La relation qu'il avait avec Abel, quelle qu'elle soit, n'avait pas à prendre fin parce qu'il avait aimé Ygritte ou à cause de ses vœux. Aucun de ces trois éléments ne devaient forcement exclure les deux autres. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Alors même si, à l'évidence, personne ne devait jamais l'apprendre, il allait continuer à être avec Abel. Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Parce que ça le faisait tenir. Et parce qu'ils se l'étaient promis.

Happant les lèvres du brun entre les siennes en mettant fin à leur baiser, il caressa sa lèvre inférieure du bout du pouce et lui dit doucement.

« - Je suis tiens Abel, et tu es mien… Jusqu'à ce que nos gardes ne prennent fin. »

Abel attrapa Jon par le poignet et hocha la tête. Puis esquissant un léger sourire, il se dégagea et lança taquin.

« - J'aurais espéré qu'être avec le Peuple libre t'endurcirait... »

Jon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Abel le poussa soudainement. Le brun rigola sans trouver quoi dire. Le regard toujours ancré au sien, Abel le poussa une deuxième fois. Jon buta contre son lit où il s'assit finalement et Abel enleva son manteau. Passant lentement au-dessus de lui, le plus jeune se pencha en lançant doucement.

« - Montres-moi s'que t'a apprit ta sauvageonne. »

Esquissant un léger sourire Jon remonta les mains contre les hanches d'Abel qui ôtait son haut. Se redressant, il posa les lèvres dans le cou du plus jeune et mordilla sa peau. Abel se pinça les lèvres, le laissant faire, avant d'attraper Jon par les poignets pour défaire sa prise. Le poussant à s'allonger, il remonta ses mains au-dessus de sa tête en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Relâchant sa prise, Abel descendit les mains contre le torse de Jon. Détachant les sangles de sa tunique. Jon se pinça brièvement les lèvres, le souffle court. Abel avait toujours eut le pouvoir de l'apaiser, l'énerver ou l'exciter au plus au point sans faire le moindre effort. C'était peut-être ce pourquoi leur relation était si particulière. Ils se comprenaient... Se complétaient, en étant pourtant si différents...

Jon défit les lacets retenant le bas d'Abel en vu de le lui enlever. Il dû cependant interrompre son entreprise pour permettre le retrait de sa tunique. Une fois débarrassé de son haut, Abel l'empoigna d'une main dans les cheveux et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes en le rallongeant de nouveau. Jon poussa un soupire dans leur baiser et écarta les jambes pour laisser Abel se placer au milieu. Il sentait l'empressement du cadet dans chacun de ses gestes. Répondant ardemment à ses assauts, Jon descendit les mains le long de son dos. Abel, lui, pressa son sexe par dessus son vêtement. Jon ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler dans leur baiser. Abel allait toujours droit au but. Déboutonnant son pantalon, il rompit ensuite leur échange pour le lui enlever. Jon ancra son regard dans le sien, lèvres entrouvertes, alors qu'Abel ôtait son propre bas avant de revenir au-dessus de lui. Jon lâcha un soupire de plaisir lorsque le plus jeune empoigna son sexe pour le caresser avant de sceller de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Jon l'imita, trouvant la virilité d'Abel et la serrant entre ses doigts. Soupirant dans leur baiser, Abel le laissa faire un moment avant de remplacer sa main par la sienne. Écartant sa jambe de la sienne il s'apprêtait à le pénétrer mais Jon l'agrippa par la nuque, inversant leur position contre toute attente. Abel ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut rien le temps de dire. Jon lui adressa un petit sourire avant de le retourner à la volée pour plaquer son bassin contre ses fesses. Abel laissa échapper un soupire en sentant son membre et Jon, le visage au-dessus de son épaule, lança taquin.

« - Tu veux savoir s'que j'ai appris non ? »

Abel se mordit la lèvre en tournant légèrement le visage vers lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé se sentir dominer. Mais avec Jon... c'était différent. Alors il ne fit rien pour se dégager et hocha même doucement la tête. Jon eut un léger sourire et posa ses lèvres contre son épaule en décollant légèrement son bassin. Prenant de la salive sur ses doigts, il les descendit entre les fesses du brun qui se laissa faire. Abel se mordit ne nouveau la lèvre lorsque Jon entra les doigts en lui mais se détendit vite sous ses baisers.

« - T'es prêt ? »

Demanda doucement Jon contre son oreille. Abel hocha la tête et remonta légèrement une jambe. Jon se pinça les lèvres et se fondit doucement en lui. Passant un bras autour de son torse il posa la main contre sa poitrine, et le front contre l'arrière de son crâne, soupirant doucement alors qu'il s'avançait en lui.

« - Ha... Abel... »

Soupira-t-il contre sa nuque en s'accrochant à sa hanche tandis qu'il bougeait lentement. Rien ne pourrait jamais décrire ou égaler ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Car dans ces eaux tumultueuses où il naviguait souvent à l'aveugle, Abel était l'accalmie. Son havre de paix. Celui qui rendait tout plus supportable.

Le brun se pinça la lèvre en gémissant légèrement et passa une main en arrière, la posant sur le ventre de Jon pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer trop loin en lui. Jon comprit et limita ses entrées. Déplaçant sa main il la glissa entre Abel et le matelas, empoignant sa verge qu'il commença doucement à caresser. Abel soupira et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses plaintes. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque Jon déposa les siennes contre sa nuque et l'embrassa. Une fois, puis deux, trois… Descendant ses baisers le long de son échine jusqu'au milieu de son dos puis remontant chaudement la langue jusqu'à son omoplate avant d'embrasser son épaule. Abel soupira en soulevant inconsciemment le bassin en arrière. Jamais Jon ne lui avait donné autant de frissons auparavant. Peut-être était-ce du fait de leur longue séparation. Ou parce qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais le revoir...

Il descendit la main qui restreignait le Jon dans ses mouvements entre ses jambes et remplaça la sienne, sur sa verge. Cette main libérée, Jon la remonta et la glissa dans les cheveux du brun dont il se rapprocha étroitement. Se pressant son torse contre son dos fiévreux et posant le front contre sa tempe. Fouettant sa joue de son souffle brûlant à chacun de ses soupires.

« - Jon... »

Soupira Abel, pantelant. Il n'avait jamais été si fébrile, dans l'intimité, que maintenant où Jon le couvrait de tout son poids. Le brun glissa de nouveau les lèvres dans son cou. Maintenant qu'Abel s'était réhabitué, il pouvait aller en lui, jusqu'à la garde. Ses mouvements restèrent doux, mais appuyés. Abel se pinça les lèvres pour retenir une nouvelle plainte et s'accrocha à son bras.

* * *

Salut !

Alors, vous avez eu droit à des retrouvailles plutôt douces finalement^^.

Mais la question est : Que vous réserve la suite ?

Sera-t-elle tout aussi douce ? Vous le saurez bien^^

Biz


	16. Frères Jurés de la Garde -Partie 2- VIII

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **VIII**

* * *

Prenant appui sur ses mains Abel se redressa et posa le dos contre le bois épais encadrant le lit. Glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux courts il poussa un léger soupire. Il commençait à se faire tard et il songeait à quitter la chambre. Non qu'il n'en eut envie, mais il devait retourner à d'autres occupations. Jon leva le regard vers lui. Le cadet avait l'air épuisé et il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« - A quand remonte ta dernière nuit de sommeil ? »

Abel glissa les deux mains derrière sa tête puis s'étira doucement en esquissant un très infime sourire.

« - Il m'arrive souvent de me poser cette question. »

Répondit-il doucement. Jon rigola légèrement. Abel s'était rarement montré si détendu. Mais il reprit inévitablement son attitude habituelle et continua.

« - Que feras-tu lorsqu'elle reviendra ? »

Abel avait eut le loisir d'étudier tous les impacts dans le dos du jeune Snow. Celui-ci n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin de précision. Jon se redressa à son tour et tourna la tête vers lui. Soupirant en haussant légèrement des épaules, il répondit dans un souffle.

« - J'aviserais… »

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement, puis Abel reprit en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Je vais te dire ce que je vais faire, moi, quand ta dulcinée t'attaquera... »

Passant à cheval au-dessus de Jon il rapprocha doucement son visage du sien et continua, ses prunelles fauves tenant fermement les siennes.

« - Je lui décocherais une flèche en pleine poitrine. Juste ici. »

Fit le brun en pointant l'emplacement du cœur sur le buste de Jon. Puis l'enjambant, Abel s'assit sur le rebord du lit et attrapa son pantalon. Abasourdit par sa détermination à tuer Ygritte, Snow l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il se levait pour enfiler son vêtement.

« - Pourquoi es-tu si vindicatif ? »

Abel tourna le regard vers lui et esquissa un sourire. Ce trait de caractère faisait partie de lui. Plus qu'aucun autre. Se penchant légèrement vers Jon, il répondit doucement.

« - Parce que tu seras incapable de la tuer.

\- Tu n'en sait rien. »

Se défendit Jon.

« - Je te connais. »

Contra Abel. Jon se pinça les lèvres. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'imaginait pas faire de mal à Ygritte. Pas physiquement du moins. Abel continua en se rhabillant.

« - Elle en revanche, ne ratera pas son coup une deuxième fois. Alors j'vais le faire pour toi. »

Jon resta silentieux. Il savait que c'était inéluctable. Ygritte et les autres allaient attaquer le château, et ils allaient devoir le défendre… Il allait avoir des morts, des deux côtés. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre en se redressant, Abel lança ensuite.

« - Je vais visiter Vère. A plus tard. »

Jon hocha la tête, encore un peu perdu dans ses pensés, et Abel se dirigea vers la porte. Fantôme, qui était visiblement resté posté devant, se leva pour le laisser passer en vint ensuite retrouver Jon.

* * *

« - Hey... »

Fit doucement Abel en entrant dans la cuisine qui était, comme toutes les autres pièces de Châteaunoir, un peu lugubre. Vère se tourna vers lui en essuyant une larme sur sa joue et Abel fronça instantanément des sourcils en s'avançant vers elle.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce qu'un quelconque membre de la garde à essayé de s'en prendre à toi ou au bébé ? »

S'inquiéta-t-il en tournant le regard vers le petit bout de chou qui était paisiblement couché dans son panier. Bien emmitouflé. Vère secoua vivement la tête et s'essuya les mains.

« - Non ! C'est les oignons. »

Rigola-t-elle doucement. Abel hocha la tête, soulagé. Si jamais quelqu'un s'en prenait à sa sœur, il lui ferait mille fois passer l'envie de recommencer se dit-il.

Il fut surprit quand elle se tourna totalement vers lui pour lui prendre les poignets.

« - C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour nous. Mais moi et le petit Sam on va bien.

- _Petit Sam_ ? »

Interrogea Abel en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Vère se mordit légèrement la lèvre et le lâcha.

« - Em, oui. J'ai, j'ai voulu l'appeler comme Sam parce que… Mais, peut-être que tu voulais qu'on le nomme comme toi. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai pas pensé que… Mais on peu. Sam comprendra.

\- Non. »

L'arrêta sèchement Abel. Quant il avait vu sa sœur, au manoir de Craster avant de partir pour la Mole, elle venait d'accoucher et n'avait pas encore nommé son bébé. Il était surprit qu'elle lui donne le nom de Sam.

« - Je voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

S'excusa de nouveau la brune, un peu honteuse. Abel fronça des sourcils.

« - Quoi ? Non, 'fin, je ne suis pas en colère. Pourquoi le serais-je ?

\- Eh ben, parce que… le bébé porte le nom de Sam, et pas le tien…

\- Grand bien lui en fasse. Mon nom est empreint de vengeance. Il serait trop lourd à porter pour ce bébé. C'est le deuxième garçon de la famille, le premier à pouvoir être libre... »

Fit Abel en tournant de nouveau le regard vers le nourrisson. Il lui était difficile d'exprimer ses émotions car on lui avait apprit à les brider, dès son plus jeune âge, mais il aimait sa sœur. Autant qu'il aimait son bébé. Tant qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux, alors il était serin. Peu importait comment elle souhaitait l'appeler, il restait son neveu.

Tournant de nouveau le regard vers sa sœur il continua avec un léger sourire.

« - Sam est celui qui t'as ramené saine et sauve jusqu'ici. Je lui en serrais reconnaissant toute ma vie. »

Vère lui adressa un large sourire, contente que ce ne soit qu'un mal entendu. Elle voyait bien qu'Abel ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle. En effet, il n'avait jamais eut ni frère, ni sœur, ni même réels amis. Alors évidement, ça ne l'aidait pas à savoir par où commencer. De son côté, Vère était en général très mal à l'aise au contact des hommes. Mais Abel était sa chaire, son sang… et de lui, elle se sentait étrangement proche malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient passé que très peu de temps ensemble.

Il avait beau paraître un peu rude, et distant, elle voyait l'infinie tendresse dans son regard lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur petit Sam. Elle savait qu'il ferait toujours tout son possible pour les protéger...

Ses sœurs allaient encore avoir besoin de lui, mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de prendre des risques pour elles. Alors se pinçant les lèvres, elle évita d'aborder le sujet. A la place, elle demanda gaiement.

« - Tu veux le prendre ? »

Abel leva le regard vers elle avec des grands yeux effarés.

« - N-non. J'ai… J'veux pas lui faire mal. »

Répondit-il fébrilement. Vère laissa échapper un rire en prenant son petit du panier et le berça doucement.

« - Mais non, tu ne lui fera pas de mal. Tiens. »

Fit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Le brun eut une folle envie de reculer. Il n'avait jamais non plus eut de bébés dans les bras et se sentait incapable de tenir un petit être aussi fragile sans le blesser. Vère le plaqua délicatement contre son torse et Abel le prit machinalement. Assurant sa prise, la brune laissa petit Sam reposer dans les bras de son cadet. Le bébé bougea ses petits bras et leva mollement le regard vers Abel. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire conquit. En entrant au sein de la Garde, il n'avait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour rendre un moment comme celui-ci possible. Raffermissant sa prise il serra le petit contre le lui. Il était censé être totalement dévoué à la Garde. Mais dans son cœur prenait aussi maintenant place sa famille. Cette pensé le traversant, il demanda doucement en levant le regard sur Vère.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Sam et toi avez vous dû quitter le manoir ? »

Vère ouvrit la bouche sans savoir que répondre. Elle pensait qu'il avait été mit au courant. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Mais par où devait-elle commencer…

« - Il y a eu… un soulèvement… Des hommes de ta garde ont tué le Commandant et Sam

\- Attends, quoi ? »

Demanda Abel, hébété par la nouvelle.

« - Le Lord Commandant est mort ? »

Vère hocha la tête.

« - Comment ?

\- Poignardé par ses hommes.

\- Pourquoi ? »

S'insurgea Abel en tendant le bébé à sa sœur qui secouait la tête en haussant des épaules.

« - Je n'en sais rien. J'y étais pas. Sam est venu me chercher et nous à sauvé, tous les deux. »

Fit-elle en désignant le bébé.

« - Mais il n'a rien pu faire pour nos sœurs.

\- Sais-tu si d'autres hommes ont été envoyés là-bas pour résoudre la situation ? »

Elle haussa de nouveau des épaules. Abel la voyait agitée. Il l'était tout autant et, à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être lui qui créait cet état chez son aînée.

« - Écoutes, t'en fais pas. J'vais les sortir de là. »

Fit-il pour la rassurer. Vère se pinça les lèvres et Abel se détournait d'elle pour aller à la porte quand elle le héla.

« - Abel ! Ne fais rien qui pourrait de nouveau t'attirer les foudres des tiens… Moi et petit Sam on a besoin de toi. »

Revenant sur ses pas, Abel posa les mains en coupe sur les joues de sa sœur et ancra son regard dans le sien. Un regard doux et protecteur.

« - Je sais… Ne t'inquiètes de rien, Sam prendra soin de toi en mon absence. »

Vère hocha la tête en ignorant que cette promesse avait un double sens. Qu'Abel mettrait de nouveau sans hésiter sa vie en jeu pour sauver ses autres sœurs. Mais, qu'il s'en sorte indemne ou pas, il s'assurerait aussi que Vère et son bébé soient entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

Quelqu'un attrapa Jon par le bras et le retourna. A sa grande surprise, il tomba sur Abel. Celui-ci ne l'avait quitté que depuis quelques minutes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter un petit pic amical mais Abel le devança. L'air grave, il lâcha.

« - Mormont est mort. »

Jon se pinça les lèvres. Toute envie de plaisanter l'ayant quitté.

« - Je le sais. »

Répondit-il doucement. Abel paru surprit de sa réponse et prit un léger temps avant de réagir. Mais lorsqu'il le fit, c'est Jon qui fut surprit. Car Abel le repoussa brusquement contre une poutre et grogna passablement énervé.

« - Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?! »

Jon grimaça de douleur en le regardant, ce coup-ci choqué. Abel avait quitté le manoir avec quelques hommes un peu avant les autres car Jeor les avaient dépêchés pour aller à la Mole. Mais Jon pensait lui aussi qu'il avait été mit au courant de la situation à son retour de mission. Mormont était certes celui qui avait épargné Abel, alors le brun lui vouait une fidélité sans faille, mais pas au point d'être aussi chamboulé par son exécution. Non. Cela cachait autre chose.

« - Il a été assassiné par des mutins chez ton père, oui. Mais… Pourquoi te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Pourq- »

Commença Abel sans même pouvoir finir son interjection tant il était ahuri. Soit Jon était totalement stupide, soit il le faisait exprès. La première option était d'ailleurs plus plausible que la deuxième et Abel ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire à cette pensé. Il n'en revenait pas de l'aveuglement, de la naïveté de Jon qui n'avait, finalement, pas tant changé que ça se dit-il. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils et ouvrit légèrement la bouche quand, ancrant son regard dans le sien, Abel cracha d'un ton lugubre.

« - Jeor mort, qui protège mes sœurs ? »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Jon. Il voulu alors rassurer Abel mais se rendit vite à l'évidence. Les filles de Craster étaient maintenant à la merci des mutins. Abel glissa les mains dans ses cheveux, nerveux, et se détourna de lui, commençant les cent pas.

« - Je dois retourner là-bas. Mais Alliser ne me laissera jamais faire s'il il se rend compte que je veux encore tenter de sauver mes sœurs. Il ne m'écoutera même pas si je parle de retourner là-bas. »

C'était chose sûr. Alliser détestait Jon, mais il avait une dent encore plus féroce contre Abel.

« - Il faut que ce soit toi, qui lui soumette cette requête.

\- Moi ? »

S'étonna Jon.

« - Pourquoi il m'écouterait plus que toi ? »

Abel se rapprocha de Jon et répondit en tenant son regard du sien.

« - Tu es, certes, un bâtard mais tu restes un frère juré de la garde. Alliser ne me voit pas et ne me verra jamais comme tel. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore vivant après la mort de Jeor… C'est lui, qui va reprendre le commandement, on le sait tous.

\- Oui… Mais encore une fois, je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de me

\- Eh bien trouves quelque chose, Snow ! »

S'agaça Abel, las de devoir argumenter.

« - Trouve un moyen de le convaincre, sinon j'irais là-bas... coûte que coûte... »

Commença Abel, son regard perçant de nouveau ancré dans le sien.

« - Et même toi tu pourras pas m'en empêcher. »

* * *

Après s'être rapprochés, Jon et Abel se querellent encore ^^ un cycle sans fin lol

A votre avis, comment va évoluer la situation ?

A bientôt pour la suite _(qui n'est même pas encore en cours d'écriture donc vraiment, vos avis sont les bienvenus)_ ;-)


	17. Frères Jurés de la Garde - Partie 2 - IX

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **IX**

* * *

« - Nous n'avons ni le temps, ni les ressources pour nous préoccuper de quelques inutiles. Qu'ils crèvent dans la forêt hantée. »

Le conseil avait été réuni et c'était ce que ser Alliser avait répondu à Jon lorsqu'il lui avait exposé sa requête de retourner au manoir de Craster pour venger la mort du Lord Commandant. Abel, resté à la porte de la cantine - hors de porté du regard de Thorne, se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il devait se faire discret, pour que Thorne ne se doute pas que l'idée venait de lui. Jon surprit d'ailleurs tout le monde avec sa répartie jusque la insoupçonnée lorsqu'il répondit sans se laisser impressionner par le maître d'arme qui semblait déjà se prendre pour le chef nommé de la Garde.

« - Si la simple désertion est punie de mort, difficile de concevoir que l'assassinat du Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit reste ainsi impuni… A moins que cela ne serve vos intérêts... »

\- Prends garde à ce que tu dis Snow ! »

S'indigna alors Alliser qui continua sournoisement.

« - Sinon une corde pourrait bien t'être dédiée à toi aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?! »

Tonna Jon.

« - Parce que j'appelle vengeance pour le Vieil Ours ? Notre Lord Commandant nous a mené à la bataille, n'a-t-il a survécu aux sauvageons du Point des Premiers Hommes que pour mourir entre les mains de ses propres hommes ?! »

Mestre Aemon hocha mollement la tête et Jon continua.

« - Nous nous demandons tous ce que vous attendez pour agir. »

Un tollé d'approbation se leva dans la cantine.

« - Les sauvageons ne sont pas non plus à négliger. Que penseront-il en apprenant que la Garde se divise et laisse des traîtres impunis ? Que nous ne sommes même pas assez nombreux pour venir à bout d'une poignée de mutins, voilà ce qu'ils penseront... »

C'était ce qui avait permit à Jon d'avoir l'approbation du conseil mit en place pour prendre les décisions en attendant la nommée d'un nouveau Lord Commandant.

* * *

« - Quel est ton plan maintenant ? »

Demanda Jon lorsqu'il arriva auprès d'Abel qui se tenait maintenant dans la cour. Le brun leva le regard vers lui et Jon comprit, sans qu'il n'eut besoin de le dire, que de plan, il n'y avait point. Abel souhait seulement vengeance. Jon soupira, plus que lassé de cette attitude chez son cadet. Les autres ayant accepté de partir avec eux les rejoignirent assez vite. Mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux, une petite poignée de six hommes, Jon et Abel compris. Ce n'est cependant qu'à leur arrivée qu'Abel se décida à parler.

« - On sait qui est l'assassin de Mormont ? »

Demanda-t-il. Boon répondit.

« - Trey Petit Doigt, aidé de son acolyte Face carrée.

\- Ces deux là sont pour moi. »

Déclara Abel avant de continuer solennellement.

« - Comme tout homme qui sera prit violant, ou torturant une des filles de Craster.

\- Tu ferais mieux à aller combattre seul alors. »

Lança Grenn.

« - Les filles ... c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. C'est ce pourquoi Mormont est mort, pour les protéger. Tu peux être sûr qu'elles ont toutes été montées maintes et maintes fois. »

Boon et Têtard hochèrent la tête d'approbation et Abel tenta de ne pas laisser exploser la fureur que déclenchaient ces mots chez lui. Il était censé appartenir maintenant à la Garde et n'avoir qu'elle comme famille. Il ne pouvait revendiquer le droit de vengeance pour ses sœurs. Seul Jon lu la profonde rage dans ses prunelles quand il répondit.

« - Ceux qui seront prit sur le fait ne devront pas avoir l'honneur de mourir au combat. Ils doivent payer pour le forfait qu'ils ont commit.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un homme prend ce qu'il veut d'une femme sans qu-

\- Ben ce sera la dernière. »

Lâcha froidement Abel le regard ancré dans celui de Grenn. Le froid plana quelques instants au dessus d'eux jusqu'à ce que Jon ne tente de dénouer la situation.

« - Les membres de la Garde ne sont ni censé commettre, ni cautionner ce type de d'écarts. »

Abel continua à fixer Grenn. Et loin de céder face à son regard fauve comme il l'aurait fait auparavant, Grenn le soutint.

Il n'était pas si bête. Il avait lui aussi parfaitement comprit les intentions de son frère de garde.

Éludant la remarque de Jon, il dit alors doucement.

« - On fait ça pour le Lord Commandant, Abel.

\- Je sais... »

Capitula celui-ci.

« - On fait ça _pour_ lui, mais on le fera à **ma** manière.

\- Depuis quand es-tu celui qui donne des ordres ? »

S'étonna _Pain*_. Abel tourna le regard vers lui en haussant légèrement des épaules.

« - Le Commandant mort, plus personne ne donne d'ordres.

\- Ser Alliser-

\- Alliser n'est personne pour l'instant. »

Contra Abel à Têtard qui se renfrogna. Les autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris. Seul un fou oserait à cette heure renier l'autorité de Thorne...

Jon se pinça les lèvres et repris.

« - Il a raison, tant qu'il n'a pas été élu il n'est pas Lord Commandant.

\- Mais il reste notre supérieur. »

Chouina de nouveau Têtard.

« - Chaque chose en son temps. »

Fit Abel pour en revenir au sujet principal.

« - Plus vite nous nous hâterons de marcher sur le manoir de Craster, plus vite nous rentrerons régler son compte à Alliser. »

Jon se pinça légèrement la lèvre. Il savait qu'Abel ne souhaitait pas voir Alliser Thorne reprendre le commandement de la Garde. Pas plus que lui-même... Mais il se demandait depuis quand le cadet était si peu souciant de cacher des avis tels que ceux-ci aux autres.

Ce qu'il laissait sous-entendre était plus que dangereux. Alliser ne l'appréciait déjà pas. Alors si une rumeur d'Abel voulant le déchoir arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles…

Loin de ces préoccupations, Abel se dirigea vers les écuries. Grenn le regarda partir et secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Essayer de faire entendre raison à ce garçon était comme vouloir tracter une charrette aux roues carrées se dit-il, avant de ramener son regard vers Jon.

« - Boon, va avec lui aux écuries atteler les chevaux. Pain et Têtard, occupez vous des vivres. Grenn et moi on va a l'armurerie. »

Lança doucement le jeune Snow. Les autres hochèrent la tête, se pliant aux ordres. Lorsque Jon avança à son tour vers les escaliers, Grenn traîna, le tenant toujours du regard.

« - Quoi ? »

Lança Snow. Ne répondant rien, Grenn se décida à bouger et lui emboîta le pas. Une fois arrivés à l'armurerie, il resta silencieux mais Jon le connaissait. Ils étaient amis depuis son arrivée au sein de la Garde. Il savait que quelque chose lui trottait dans l'esprit.

« - Vas-tu enfin te décider à lâcher le morceau ? »

S'agaça faussement Jon. Grenn, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se tourna vers lui et le toisa légèrement avant de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis se rapprochant à pas vifs, il s'arrêta en face de lui et demanda d'une voix si basse que Jon du tendre l'oreille.

« - Abel... »

Lança-t-il simplement. Jon fronça légèrement des sourcils, l'air de dire _'Quoi, Abel… ?'_ Grenn se pinça brièvement les lèvres.

« - Tu penses que tu pourras le contrôler, une fois là-bas ?

\- Personne ne peut le contrôler. »

Soupira Jon avec un léger sourire. Grenn ancra son regard dans le sien. Ça il le savait... il espérait juste qu'exception soit faite pour Jon.

Après qu'il n'ai faillit se sacrifier pour sauver Abel, les rumeurs avaient circulé de bon train à leur sujet. Toutes s'étaient dissipées avec le branle-bas de combat, l'attaque des sauvageons, l'histoire entre Jon et une d'entre eux… Mais Grenn n'avait pas oublié. Il voyait la complicité inavouable de ses deux compagnons, comme il voyait la rage dans le regard d'Abel lorsqu'il parlait des hommes restés chez Craster.

« - Si il ne se contient pas, il risque de tous nous faire tuer. »

Lança-t-il de nouveau doucement. Jon se pinça les lèvres. Il voyait où son ami voulait en venir.

« - Je lui parlerais. »

Concéda-t-il. Grenn hocha la tête, gardant un instant son regard accroché dans celui de Jon. Il songea à lui demander comment ils avaient fait tous les deux pour autant se rapprocher, tout en restant pourtant si distants…

« - Autre chose ? »

Demanda Jon en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« - Non. »

Répondit Grenn derechef. Puis il fini par se raviser.

« - Enfin oui... »

Jon attendit qu'il parle.

« - La sauvageonne. »

Commença Grenn.

« - Elle était comment ? »

Demanda-t-il en esquissant un large sourire tout en haussant suggestivement des sourcils. Jon ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire.

« - Aller, dis moi… Elle a fait de toi sa chose, c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont pas zigouillé. Elle te gardait pour faire mumuse ?

\- Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir. »

Répondit Jon en retournant aux préparatifs du départ. Grenn insista.

« - Aller… Moi j'te raconte toujours mes rencontres à la Mole.

\- A moi et à qui veut bien les entendre. »

Rigola doucement le jeune Snow avant de souligner.

« - Et note que je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'épancher auprès de moi sur le sujet. »

Grenn rigola en bousculant gentiment Jon. Il pouvait se montrer si fermé parfois face à ce genre de sujet qu'il se disait que lui et Abel s'étaient bien trouvés.

* * *

Saluuuuut !

Bon, c'est une suite assez courte mais déjà une bonne chose de réglée^^

Maintenant les garçons vont partir pour le manoir Craster.

Mais Abel réussira-t-il à mener à bout sa nouvelle vengeance ou les conduira-t-il tous à leur perte ?

Vous le saurez bientôt ;-)

 _PS_ :

1) J'ai mit un petit * à Pain, parce que c'est _Pain_ en anglais signifiant douleur, et pas le pain français lol, c'est pas du tout important dans l'histoire mais je dis quand même parce que bon, un mec qui s'appelle pain... voilà quoi...

2) Bon 14 juillet^^


	18. Frères Jurés de la Garde - Partie 2 - X

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **X**

* * *

Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent à proximité du manoir de Craster, Abel sauta de son cheval et l'attacha à un arbre avant de s'avancer dans les bois qui bordaient le domaine sans attendre les autres. Green, sur son cheval, lança un regard vers Jon, revenant silencieusement sur la conversation qu'ils avaient eut avant de partir. Jon se pinça les lèvres avant de mettre lui aussi pied à terre. Attachant à son tour son cheval, il emboîta le pas à Abel.

Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Mais malgré le fait qu'Abel ne laisse rien transparaître, Green craignait qu'il ne sois trop en colère pour suivre le plan mit en place. Il était un des seuls membres de la garde dont on ne pouvait jamais clairement prédire les intentions.

Jon le chercha du regard et fini par entendre un bruit sur sa droite. Il se dirigea à pas feutrés vers l'origine du bruit. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la grande cour et, non loin d'un rondin de bois, deux des mutins s'en prenaient à une des filles. Abel était accroupi, caché entre deux branches, semblant hésiter. Il fini par se relever visiblement bien décidé à agir. Jon se précipita vers lui, le tirant brusquement pour l'empêcher de sortir des buissons.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, Abel pensa qu'il avait été débusqué et se dégagea immédiatement avant d'inverser sa prise en attrapant son assaillant par la gorge. Le couteau en l'air, il s'arrêta en voyant que c'était Jon.

« - Que fais-tu ?

\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

S'agaça Jon à voix basse en se dégageant. Abel rangea son couteau et fronça des sourcils.

« - Tu dois suivre le plan. »

S'indigna Jon.

« - C'est ce que j'essayais de faire avant que tu m'en empêche. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'ai... »

Bégaya Jon pour le coup penaud. Le plan était qu'Abel attende que les autres soient placés autour du manoir avant de frapper. Ainsi, ils comptaient prendre les déserteurs par surprise et les encercler pour parer à leur infériorité numérique.

« - Je pensais que tu allais te jeter là-bas, sans réfléchir… Alors… J'voulais te rappeler que cette mission ne n'engage pas que toi. Qu'il en va aussi de la vie de ceux qui nous accompagnent. »

Abel fixa d'abord Jon sans expression particulière sur le visage. Si bien que l'aîné ne su si il avait touché la raison du cadet ou si celui-ci se fichait totalement de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais Abel fini par esquisser un léger sourire avant de se détourner de Jon. Puis il répondit doucement, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« - Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. »

Prenant une flèche de sa housse, il l'encocha dans son arc qu'il tendit lentement. Abel n'avait pas l'intention de faire capoter le plan, bien au contraire. Il allait agir avec un sang froid exemplaire, juste pour mener à bout la vengeance de ses sœurs. Jon tira son épée de son fourreau en jetant un œil dans les bois bordant le manoir. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si les autres étaient déjà en position, mais ils allaient bientôt être fixés. Visant la poitrine, Abel tira une première flèche. L'homme qu'elle atteignit hurla de douleur en portant la main à sa blessure, ce qui leva l'incompréhension la plus totale suivie d'une vague de panique chez son acolyte. Grenn et les autres sortirent du couvert des bois juste à temps pour accueillir la petite vague de mutin qui, alertée par le bougre, sortait se défendre.

Grenn évinça un assaillant et lui trancha promptement le ventre. Le fait qu'ils aient combattus ensemble par le passé ne l'affectant aucunement. S'en fut de même pour Jon. Repoussant un de ses anciens frères de garde il lui planta une épée dans l'abdomen et se retourna de moitié en donnant une manchette à celui qui le tirait par le manteau. Ayant à peine le temps de saisir un mouvement du regard, Jon senti sa joue le picoter. Puis il entendit un grognement sourd derrière lui. Se retournant aussitôt, il vit un homme s'écrouler au sol. La main encore levée et le poignard au poing une flèche lui transperçait la gorge. Abel, pensa-t-il en se tournant machinalement vers son cadet. L'arc encore en main il rechargea et tira sur un des homme qui fonçait droit sur lui épée la première. Il venait certainement de sortir Jon d'une situation qui aurait pu être difficile, mais la flèche qui avait sauvé le brun lui avait aussi éraflé la joue.

Quelques centimètres plus a droite, et il y passait lui aussi...

* * *

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, et après une bataille acharnée, les mutins avaient été maîtrisés. La plus part ayant été tués, il ne restait plus que Trey Petit Doigt et trois de ses acolytes. Attachés et agenouillés au sol alors que les filles de Craster se tenaient a l'écart devant le manoir, encore apeurées et tremblantes.

Abel ne savait pas quoi dire pour les réconforter. En quelques sortes, c'était lui, qui avait causé cette situation. Craster était certes un incestueux mais il avait toujours protégé ses filles, et son manoir. C'était ce qu'avait promit Abel à ses sœurs mais il avait faillit… Et comment se rattraper après ça, alors qu'il voyait la crainte dans leur regard face aux hommes même qui venaient de les sauver…

« - Et maintenant ? »

Demanda Boon en venant vers lui. Abel se pinça les lèvres. Si son instinct ne lui dictait pas que dire pour soulager ses sœurs, il savait quoi faire. Laissant en suspens la question de Boon, le brun les laissa et s'en alla vers les quatre prisonniers.

« - Si tu m'avais laissé te fourrer j'aurais peut-être épargné la plus jeune. »

Rigola Petit Doigt en découvrant ses dents noircies dans un large sourire lorsqu'Abel arriva à sa hauteur. Le brun eut un léger sourire et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Petit Doigt et Face Carrée étaient ceux qui avaient tenté d'abuser de lui quelques semaines plus tôt dans le poulailler de Craster… Peut-être Petit Doigt espérait-il, en lui rappelant cette histoire, que sa fin serait plus rapide et moins douloureuse. Mais Abel n'était pas du genre à craquer face aux provocations. Il avait toujours été méticuleux quand il s'agissait de vengeance.

Détournant à peine le regard de lui, il appela sa plus jeune sœur.

« - Nila. »

Fit-il doucement. La petite hésita longuement. Jon fini par la prendre par l'épaule pour la faire avancer. Elle eut un geste machinal pour se dégager avant de le reconnaître. C'était celui, se rappela-t-elle, qui s'était jeté à genoux devant l'épée de Mormont quelques semaines plus tôt pour épargner la vie de son frère.

Après avoir levé un regard perdu vers lui, elle accepta qu'il la pousse vers l'avant. Enroulant ses bras autour de son petit corps frêle, elle avança fébrilement à hauteur de son frère.

« - Lequel t'a eut en premier ? »

Demanda crûment Abel. Si besoin était encore de poser cette question. Restant cachée derrière lui, Nila désigna Petit Doigt de l'index. Le sourire de celui-ci ne fit que s'élargir. Il ajouta quelques mots salaces qui, ne faisant pas pour le moins réagir Abel, amenèrent les sanglots de sa sœur. Se tournant vers elle, Abel se pencha légèrement pour sécher ses joues.

« - Les larmes ne te mèneront jamais nulle part, petite sœur. »

Elle comprit qu'il lui demandait d'arrêter de pleurer et hocha de la tête en reniflant avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

« - Puise dans ta peine et ta rage... »

Commença-t-il doucement. S'il parvenait à transmettre sa hargne à sa plus jeune sœur, alors elle mettrait les autres sur la voie.

« - C'est ce qui te rendra plus forte. »

Fit-il, le regard ancré dans le sien, en lui caressant gentiment la joue d'un pouce. Puis il se redressa. Délaissant Petit Doigt. Il passa à Face Carrée.

« - Quelque chose de flatteur à dire, toi aussi ? »

Demanda-t-il en le poussant du pied. Le bougre secoua vivement la tête en une réponse négative, n'osant pour rien au monde croiser le regard d'Abel. Le brun s'était rarement montré cruel, à part avec Craster à dire vrai cette facette de lui n'avait jamais émergée. Pour autant, aujourd'hui, il comptait sciemment l'exploiter.

« - Aucun d'entre vous n'a rien à dire pour sauver sa vie ? »

Demanda-t-il de nouveau. Petit Doigt rigola en lançant.

« - Ils savent bien que tu vas tous nous buter alors hâtes-toi. Catins et pucelles m'attendent dans l'autre vie.

\- Penses-tu ? »

Souffla Abel. Sa sœur toujours derrière lui se pinçait les lèvres, le souffle court. Remettant Face Carrée sur ses pieds Abel lui laissa les mains attachés dans le dos et usa de son couteau pour tailler sa tunique de cuir, de haut en bas. Coupant les attaches de son pantalon, il le fit tomber sur ses chevilles. Il fit de même avec les deux autres hommes qui avaient été pris entrain de violer et torturer une autre de ses sœurs. Nila détourna dans un premier temps les yeux mais ne pu résister à la curiosité de connaitre la suite.

« - Courrez... »

Lança-t-il simplement après les avoir dénudé. Les trois hommes se regardèrent entre eux sans oser bouger.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour foutre le camp ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite doucement.

« - Nus comme des nouveaux nés, peut-être les Dieux vous accorderont leur clémence et laveront vos pêchés… Peut-être survivrez vous au froid, et à la Foret Hantée. »

Fit-il en croisant les bras contre son torse. Les hommes le jaugèrent, mais son visage comme à son habitude était impassible. Petit Doigt rigola grassement. Il s'avait qu'Abel ne laisserait aucun d'eux s'échapper vivant. Il les avait déjà avertis, que qui conque toucherait une de ses sœurs mourrait en d'affreuses souffrances. Face Carrée aurait dû s'en rappeler, il aurait dû s'en douter et choisir de mourir dignement. Au lieux de ça, il fut le premier à s'élancer. Bite pendante, il parti au triple galop. Nila tourna un regard impuissant et atterré vers son frère qui pourtant ne réagit pas. Le regard porté sur les deux autres, il sembla leur intimer qu'ils pouvaient suivre le même chemin que Face Carrée sans aucune crainte de représailles. Alors ils détalèrent eux aussi, comme des lapins. Abel se pinça les lèvres, ne tournant le regard vers sa sœur qu'à ce moment. Voyant le trouble dans son regard, il lui dit doucement.

« - Les Dieux pardonnent peut-être, mais les Hommes, eux, vengent. »

Nila fronça des sourcils mais Abel ne donna pas plus d'explications. Sortant son arc de son dos il attrapa une flèche et l'encocha. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle fendait l'air, rapide, et termina sa course au milieu de la croupe de Face Carrée dont le cri de douleur fendit la forêt avant qu'il ne trébuche et tombe au sol. Les autres tournèrent le regard vers Abel et comprirent. L'un d'eux s'arrêta, se tournant dans la direction d'Abel il se jeta à genoux en levant les mains. Abel encocha une nouvelle flèche et visa celui qui ne s'était pas arrêté. Il arrivait presque sous le couver des bois quand la flèche lui transperça le dos, le touchant en plein cœur.

Abel avait choisi d'épargner celui qui s'était agenouillé. Débandant son arc, il se tourna à peine vers ses sœurs et le tendit sans rien avoir à dire. Elles savaient ce qu'il leur offrait.

Après un léger temps de flottement. Une d'entre elles sorti du lot. Mexe. Grande, brune comme toutes les filles de Craster, elle avait moultes ecchymoses sur le corps et des coupures sur les bras. Attrapant l'arc que tendait Abel, elle prit une flèche dans sa housse sans un mot et se mit l'encocha avant de se mettre en position.

« - Je vous en prie... »

Purent-ils entendre l'homme gémir.

« - Je vous en supplie… »

Mexe se ravisa, les traits torturés par ces suppliques. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine quand elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui leur avait fait du mal à ses sœurs et à elle, mais qui restait tout de même un être humain... Ce dilemme la partageait intérieurement mais à aucun moment elle ne tourna le regard vers Abel. Elle ne le connaissait que de visage et n'avait jamais eut la chance de pouvoir lui parler. Mais elle savait qu'en tant que son frère, il ferait toujours tout ce qui était en son possible pour les protéger. Seulement il ne pourrait pas toujours rendre vengeance en leur nom. Elles allaient devoir apprendre à rendre justice d'elles mêmes. Soufflant un grand coup elle releva son arc et tout s'enchaîna. Tendant machinalement la corde elle visa et lâcha la flèche. Le tout ne dura que quelques secondes. Les filles de Craster étant très douées pour la chasse, manier l'arc ou le couteau n'était pas tâche nouvelle. La flèche alla donc directement se loger dans sa gorge, la transperçant de part en part.

« - Il ne suppliera plus jamais. »

Lança-t-elle doucement en tournant le regard vers Abel avant de le baisser vers Nila dont elle caressa machinalement les cheveux d'une main. Elle se devait de protéger sa cadette pour que plus jamais ce dont elles avaient été victimes toute leur vie ne se reproduise. Le brun ne pu qu'acquiescer. Puis son attention revint à Petit Doigt qui grogna impatient mais toujours avec une pointe d'amusement et de dédain dans la voix.

« - Laquelle de tes gueuses va-t-elle m'embrocher ?

\- Je te laisse deviner. »

Répondit nonchalamment Abel avant de tourner son regard vers sa cadette. Nila. Il se sentait une affection particulière pour elle. Les bébés mis à part, elle était la plus jeune. À peine plus âgé que lui ne l'était au commencement de son apprentissage. Et bien qu'aucun enfant ne mérite de vivre ce qu'avait vécu cette petite jusqu'à maintenant, Abel était bien placé pour savoir que la vie n'était que lutte sans fin. Elle devait y être préparée. Nila leva de nouveau le regard vers son aîné et celui-ci sorti son couteau de sa ceinture.

« - Tu penses pouvoir t'en servir ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Elle hocha la tête et Abel se pencha vers elle.

« - Pour une mort rapide, vise le cœur. »

 _'Comme lui avec Père'_ pensa Nila fiévreuse. Le jour où Abel avait ôté la vie à leur géniteur il n'avait pas tremblé. Il s'était montré confiant et déterminé. Elle devait l'être, elle aussi.

« - Si tu veux qu'il souffre... »

Reprit-il avant d'attraper sa sœur pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Mexe les observa, curieuse de connaître le conseil de l'aîné. Abel se redressa en appuyant légèrement sur la nuque de sa cadette pour lui donner du courage. Nila se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'avança de façon à se retrouver en face de Petit Doigt. Celui-ci ricana. Une petite aussi frêle, couteau à la main… Elle n'avait pas eut assez de force pour le repousser, elle n'aurait pas non plus assez de poigne pour le tuer d'un simple coup de couteau en plein cœur. Il l'imagina alors lui trancher la gorge – c'était l'option la plus probable – et se moqua.

« - Prend garde, tu pourrais aussi bien te blesser petite. »

Nila tremblait de tout son être lorsqu'elle tourna le regard vers son frère. Celui-ci resta impassible. Cette force, elle devait la trouver en elle. Nila fini par se tourner de nouveau vers Petit Doigt. Son ricanement incessant déclenchant enfin une réaction chez elle. Fondant sur lui elle s'abaissa et lui planta le couteau entre les jambes. Plus aucun son ne franchit les dents pourries de Petit Doigt. Nila, un moment abasourdie se recula. Puis, devant les yeux exorbités de Petit Doigt, elle réalisa qu'elle avait enfin l'ascendant. Son rire moqueur avait cessé. Il allait enfin souffrir ce qu'il devait pour les crimes qu'il avait commit. Écoutant la petite voix dans sa tête, elle réitéra son geste, enfonçant de nouveau sa lame entre ses jambes. Puis elle le poignarda encore, et encore. Le sang coulant à grandes giclées entre ses cuisses n'arrêtant pas la petite tout comme ses pleurs à elle ne l'avait pas arrêté lui. Le tenant par la tunique, elle enfonça une dernière fois la lame dans les parties meurtries de Petit Doigts qui, agonisant de douleur, ne pu que la fixer, lorsqu'elle lança, le regard ancré dans le sien.

« - _De l'autre côté_... t'pourras plus sauter ni gueuse, ni pucelle. »

Ôtant sa lame de sa chaire elle le relâcha et Petit Doigt tomba au sol sur le flanc. Les mains attachées derrière le dos il ne pu esquisser aucun geste pour s'empêcher de se vider de son sang. C'aurait d'ailleurs été vain. Nila se recula, le bras et les vêtements maculés d'un sang frais et épais. Et si Jon et les autres hommes avaient boudés ce spectacle, Abel et ses sœurs n'en avaient pas manqué une miette. Après avoir regardé sa victime se vider de son sang, Nila essuya maladroitement la longue lame de son frère sur ses haillons et la lui tendit.

« - Garde la. »

Fit Abel en posant une main contre son crâne sans pourtant lui adresser de sourire.

« - Tu en auras plus besoin que moi à l'avenir. »

Continua-t-il en glissant affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais Nila s'en senti réconfortée.

« - On doit brûler les corps maintenant. »

Lança Pain. Abel se pinça les lèvres et tourna le regard vers lui. Il vit Boon courir jusqu'à un baril, où il dégobilla ses tripes suite à ce à quoi il venait d'assister, et acquiesça d'un geste de tête léger hochement de tête. Se reculant, il laissa Nila avec Mexe pour aller récupérer les corps sans rien ajouter, ni à ses sœurs de sang, ni à ses frères de garde.

* * *

Salut !^^

Je suis revenue avec un chapitre un peu plus long pour terminer cette partie avec Abel et ses sœurs (et la mort du Lord Commandant qui passe un peu en second plan du coup).

Cette scène reprend (à ma sauce) celle de la série où Jon et une poignée d'hommes partent au manoir de Craster pour venger le Lord Commandant.

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Que pensez vous de l'histoire en général jusqu'à maintenant ?

Je suis toute ouïe a vous de jouer^^


	19. Frères Jurés de la Garde - Partie 2 - XI

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **XI**

* * *

« - Abel ! »

Appela Jon en se tournant vers le brun qui était retourné près de ses sœurs après avoir brûlé les dépouilles des traîtres.

« - Nous devons y aller. »

Abel se pinça les lèvres et laissa ses sœurs pour s'avancer vers le groupe qui était déjà prêt à partir. S'arrêtant à quelques mètres, il glissa les mains dans ses poches. Jon comprit qu'il voulait lui parler à l'écart alors il vint à son encontre. Il commença doucement.

« - Je comprends que tu ai eut très peu de temps mais nous devons nous remettre en route.

\- Je ne rentre pas avec vous. »

Répondit doucement le plus jeune. Jon ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Abel savait très bien ce qui l'attendait si il désertait. Puis, il ne pouvait pas les laisser à un moment si critique pensa Jon qui lança finalement après ses deux secondes de chocs.

« - Tu ne peux pas tourner le dos à la garde.

\- C'est pas ce que je fais. Je dois amener mes sœurs dans un endroit sûr, elles ne peuvent plus rester ici.

\- Oui mais

\- Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais. »

Le coupa de nouveau Abel avant de se détourner de lui. Ne voulant visiblement pas en débattre pendant des heures. Mais Jon le rattrapa par le bras et le retourna. Il était agacé qu'Abel ne se conduise toujours d'une façon si froide, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Il savait que c'était faux. Qu'il avait ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Et que c'étaient ses sœurs, sa plus grosse faiblesse. Abel ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive encore malheur après tout ce qu'elles avaient enduré. Mais les membres de la Garde n'étaient censés ne servir qu'elle et n'avoir aucune autre aspiration.

« - Si tu ne reviens pas avec nous ils penseront que tu as déserté !

\- Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent. »

Répondit le brun sans se dégager de sa prise. A la place, il se rapprocha de Jon qui se refusait toujours à lui lâcher le bras. Son cadet se mettait constamment en danger. Comment allait-il s'en sortir face à la Garde cette fois-ci si il le laissait s'en aller pensa Jon.

Et comment arriverait-il a affronter l'armée de Mance Rider, si Abel n'était pas à ses côtés pour couvrir ses arrières ?

Abel esquissa un léger sourire, lisant une partie de ses doutes dans son regard. Il lança doucement.

« - Je t'ai promis d'être là pour mettre fin aux jours de ta sauvageonne… Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Jon ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rire, comprenant qu'Abel avait visiblement une dent contre Igritte. Mais cette promesse de retour le rassura quelques peu alors il consenti enfin à desserrer sa poigne. Ce ne fut pourtant que pour attirer Abel dans une étreinte - fraternelle - un poil ambiguë.

« - Fantôme va venir avec toi. »

Lança Jon qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« - Il vous sera plus utile qu'à moi. »

Répondit le brun en se détachant de lui. Jon s'était toujours montré beaucoup trop émotif quand il s'agissait d'Abel. Il le savait, pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. S'en suivi un léger blanc, puis le jeune Snow souffla sobrement.

« - Prend garde à toi.

\- Prend garde à Alliser. »

Rétorqua Abel. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui, mais Alliser ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance et toutes les conditions étaient maintenant réunies pour que ce vieux bougre ne déploie son jeu. Ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

« - Je survivrais au Nord, notre sort face à lui est des plus incertains. »

Jon hocha la tête et Abel ancra son regard dans le sien. Tout s'enchaînait tellement vite. Il ne savait pas si en revenant à Châteaunoir Jon serait encore en vie. Si les sauvageons auraient déjà attaqués ou Alliser prit le commandement. Il savait juste que ses sœurs devaient être mises en sécurité. Peu en importait le prix… Dire que devoir se séparer de la Garde, de Jon, dans des conditions aussi apocalyptiques ne lui faisait rien serait un mensonge, mais il avait fait son choix.

Il ne restait plus rien à dire. Abel hocha légèrement la tête à l'attention de son aîné en guise d'au revoir avant de se détourner de lui. Le jeune Snow se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. Il aurait voulu pourvoir échanger autre chose avec lui avant de le quitter sans savoir si ils allaient jamais se revoir. Mais Abel était bien moins démonstratif que lui, c'est sans même un regard en arrière qu'il s'en alla retrouver ses sœurs. Jon eut un pincement au coeur en se tournant à son tour et alla vers les autres.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fou encore ? »

S'agaça Pain qui fusillait Abel du regard. Grenn leva la tête de l'attelage de son cheval et vit Jon revenir vers eux seul tandis qu'Abel retrouvait les filles de Craster. Fronçant légèrement des sourcils il ouvrit la bouche mais Jon le devança en attrapant les sangles de son cheval en lançant.

« - Il nous rejoindra là-bas.

\- Quoi ? »

S'étonna Green. Pain lança ahuri.

« - Il sait s'que Thorne va faire quand il verra qu'il en a profité pour se barrer avec ses pauvresses de sœurs ?!

\- On se passe aisément de tes théories. Abel a fait son choix. »

Répondit Jon.

« - Oui mais on a besoin de lui... Comment on va faire ... Avec les sauvageons qui approchent ... »

Pleurnicha Têtard. Jon se pinça brièvement la lèvre avant de poser un pied dans son destrier.

« - Il compte revenir avant l'affrontement. »

Fit-il en enfourchant son cheval. Pain souffla dans un rire dédaigneux.

« - Et tu le crois vraiment ? Maintenant qu'il a buté son salopard de paternel et récupéré ses sœurs, pourquoi il reviendrait à Châteaunoir ? »

Pain soulevait un bon point. Mais Green pensait avoir la réponse à cette question. Tournant le regard vers Jon il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire, 'Voilà pourquoi'.

« - J'pari qu'on reverra pas sa salle tronche avant qu'on se rejoigne tous en enfer... »

Continua à râler Pain.

\- Thorne va lui coller Shadow au cul et pis c'est tout. Shadow est bon pisteur et Abel et lui ont jamais pu s'encader alors croyez moi, ce sera vite réglé.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel. Déjà lassé des babillages sombre de Pain. Green esquissa un léger sourire en montant sur son cheval. Le Shadow en question était peut-être effectivement un bon pisteur, mais à moins de prendre Abel en traitre, il n'avait aucune chance au court d'un face à face.

Puis Abel avait dit qu'il rentrerait... Ils avaient bien plus urgent sur les bras en ce moment qu'une traque futile si finalement, il venait à déserter.

Les garçons montèrent tous à cheval et partirent sans prendre la peine de saluer Abel. Seul Jon lança un regard en arrière. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite Nila qui, juste en face de son frère, les regardait partir. En voyant qu'il l'avait vu, elle esquissa un sourire et lui fit un signe de la main. Avoir éventré Petit Doigt semblait lui avoir redonné un semblant de vigueur. Ou était-ce simplement grâce à la présence de son frère à ses côtés ?

Suivant son regard, Abel tourna légèrement la tête en arrière. Jon le salua une dernière fois d'un léger hochement de tête avant de lancer son cheval au galop pour rattraper les autres.

* * *

Je sais s'que vous vous dites... "Enfin cette fichue suite !" lol

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Pour Jon et Abel, est-ce un Adieu ou un simple Au revoir ?^^

Eh bien il va falloir patienter pour le savoir (-.-) Je suis désolée mais ces temps-ci j'ai pas trop prit le temps de me poser pour écrire la suite. Mais promis j'attendrais pas aussi longtemps pour poster le reste.

Si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies d'ailleurs, je suis toute ouïe !

;-)


	20. Frères Jurés de la Garde - Partie 2- XII

**FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **XII**

* * *

« - Où on va ? »

Demanda doucement Nila en levant le regard vers Abel qui avançait lentement en tenant la bride de son cheval sur lequel deux de ses sœurs étaient perchées avec leurs bébés. De façon assez inexplicable, vu qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très peu de temps, Nila se sentait incroyablement proche de son frère. Alors elle le suivait comme son ombre, restant avec lui en tête de marche.

« - Nous marchons vers les plaines de Konovah.

\- Y'a quoi là bas ? »

Demanda la plus jeune. Abel commença doucement.

« - Un village-

\- De sauvageons... »

Le coupa Mexe en le fixant du regard. Contrairement à Nila qui marchait aux côtés d'Abel, elle se trouvait derrière lui, à environs deux mètres. Les autres étaient derrière elle. Abel avait beau être leur frère, les avoir aidé, toutes ne lui faisaient pas forcement confiance. Surtout pas si il les ramenait dans un village de sauvageons après ce qu'elles avaient enduré avec Craster...

Abel ne répondit rien parce que son affirmation était exacte. Ils devaient continuer à avancer pour ne pas perdre trop de temps durant ce voyage.

« - Je pensais que tu nous conduisait à un endroit sûr. »

Lança une autre de ses sœurs. Abel reprit doucement sans se tourner vers elle.

« - Il l'est.

\- Salade ! T'avais aussi dit qu'on serait en sécurité avec tes amis de la garde. Et tu nous as menti.

\- C'est faux ! »

Cria Nila en se tournant vers sa sœur.

« - Abel ne nous a jamais menti ! Il a risqué sa vie pour nous délivrer de père. Et il la risque encore en nous conduisant dans un endroit sûr.

\- Si il tenait à nous protéger, il n'aurait pas laissé ses _Frères de garde_ nous monter tour à tour. »

Nila se renfrogna et Abel s'arrêta dans sa marche. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir réussit à empêcher ça. Mais cet échec ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elles. Il voulait évidement les protéger et que rien ne leur arrive jamais plus. Mais pour cela il devrait rester avec elles, et ça lui était impossible. Il ne su comment s'excuser, mais il assura.

« - J'ai grandit dans ce village avec votre sœur, Zola, qui m'a élevé comme si elle était ma propre mère après que Craster ait tué la mienne. Elle m'a fait promettre de toujours tout mettre en œuvre pour que vous soyez en sécurité. En commençant par écarter Craster.

\- Au moins avant que tu ne l'éventre, il était le seul à abuser de nous... »

Contrat-elle. Abel se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. Encore une fois, Craster avait beau être le pire des scélérats, il avait toujours protégé ses filles, lui.

« - Tu aurais préféré continuer à te faire baiser par ton père ? »

Cracha Mexe alors que les autres sœurs se contentaient d'être simples spectatrices.

« - Je préfère dix milles fois tenter ma chance loin du manoir qu'être encore sous le joug de notre père. »

Continua Mexe. Sa sœur revêche croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en la tenant du regard. Abel fini par se tourner vers elles.

« - Les membres de la Garde désignés pour vous protéger n'étaient peut-être pas dignes de confiance mais j'avais foi en Mormont. Certes, j'ai eu tord de compter sur un seul homme, et je m'en excuse. Mais je connais les gens qui vivent dans ce village. Ce sont des familles, ils ne pillent pas, ne volent pas et ne violent personne… Vous pourrez vous mêler à eux et veiller les unes sur les autres. Ils ne vous feront aucun mal si vous suivez mes instructions.

\- Obéir... obéir à un homme. »

Râla la revêche.

« - C'est ce qu'on a fait toute notre vie et ça nous a jamais aidé !

\- Et bien tu es libre maintenant, Lys. Libre de faire ce que tu veux. »

Lança Abel en ancrant son regard dans le sien. La brune écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu'Abel connaisse son prénom. Aucune de ses autres sœurs ne l'avaient prononcé et elle ne lui avait pas dit. Mais après sa première visite, même si il n'avait pas échangé avec elles, il avait retenu le prénom de chacune d'entre elles. Il continua.

« - Mais retint bien une chose, la guerre à commencé. L'armé de sauvageons, elle, détruit des villages, tue, viole... Votre force est de rester ensemble et d'apprendre à vous protéger par vous même. Mais si tu veux de nouveau faire parti des victimes, libre à toi de partir de ton côté. »

Sur ça il se détourna d'elle, reprenant la route. Nila lui emboîta le pas et Mexe ancra son regard dans celui de sa sœur. Elle comprenait que Lys ait encore des doutes sur la pertinence du jugement d'Abel. Mais elle avait toute confiance en lui. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elles ne parviendraient pas à survivre seules, coupées du monde comme auparavant avec Craster. Et même en vivant dans une communauté, elles devraient tout de même apprendre à se défendre. Lys roula des yeux en soupirant et recommença à avancer, ainsi que les autres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil s'était couché depuis peu, Abel s'arrêta de nouveau.

« - Nous allons faire une pause ici. »

Fit-il en aidant ses deux sœurs à descendre de cheval.

« - Le village n'est plus très loin. Il nous faudra peut-être encore deux jours de marche. Seulement un, si nous marchons aussi de nuit.

\- Plus vite nous seront arrivées mieux ce sera. Si tes dires sont vrais, nous auront tout le loisir de nous reposer une fois là-bas. »

Lança Mexe. Abel hocha légèrement la tête et Lys s'anima soudainement en se tournant vers ses sœurs.

« - Vous entendez ça ? C'est le bruit d'un ruisseau. On va pouvoir se rafraîchir venez. »

Abel ouvrit la bouche pour les retenir, les cours d'eaux étant des endroits à découvert n'étaient jamais des lieux très sûrs. Mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'elles suivirent toutes Lys qui se faufila entre deux buissons. Mexe esquissa un léger sourire et lança doucement à l'attention de son cadet.

« - Elle a toujours été un brin effrontée, le prend pas pour toi. »

Abel se pinça les lèvres en acquiesçant et décida d'alla chercher du bois pour faire un feu. Nila s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas mais Mexe la retint. Elle ne voulait pas que la petite s'attache trop à Abel en sachant qu'il les quitterait bientôt et que rien ne disait qu'ils allaient ensuite se revoir.

Nila leva un regard interrogateur vers sa sœur et celle-ci lâcha doucement.

« - Laisse le un peu seul. Il a peut-être besoin de réfléchir. »

En effet, Abel se perdait dans ses pensés tout en ramassant le bois. Etre le seul garçon parmi sa fratrie mettait beaucoup de poids sur ses épaules. Parce qu'il devait veiller au bien être de ses sœurs sans même pouvoir rester avec elles. Durant leur voyage, il avait souvent pensé à ne pas retourner vers la Garde. Mais dans ce cas, où aller ? Les habitants du village le connaissaient sous le nom de Ludric et devaient savoir maintenant qu'il s'était allié à la Garde. Pour un sauvageon, il n'y avait pas pire trahison. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais retourner là-bas. Et puis il y avait Jon, et l'attaque imminente de Chateaunoir par l'armée de Mance Ryder… Etre prit de la sorte entre deux eaux lui donna un atroce mal de crâne. Il décida alors d'aller chasser pour se changer les idées. S'assurant néanmoins ne de pas trop s'éloigner de ses sœurs.

Lorsqu'il revint, Lys et les autres étaient de retour auprès de Mexe et Nila, cheveux mouillés et grelottantes. Nila couru vers lui pour l'aider et Lys lança tremblante.

« - T'en a mit, du temps, pour ramener, deux brindilles…

\- Désolé. »

S'excusa Abel.

« - J'ai pensé que vous deviez avoir faim alors-

\- C'est du lapin ? »

Le coupa Nila. Abel hocha de la tête et Mexe vint lui prendre ses quatre prises des mains.

« - Occupes-toi du feu. J'me charge de ça. »

Fit-elle doucement avant d'ajouter à l'attention de sa cadette.

« - Nila, tu viens m'aider ? »

La plus jeune acquiesça et Abel alla vers les filles, qui s'étaient assises à même le sol, pour leur faire un feu. Un des bébés se mit à pleurer et sa mère s'empressa de sortir un sein pour le calmer avant qu'il ne réveille l'autre. Abel se leva une fois les braises prises pour laisser les filles se regrouper autour du feu. Assez vite, Mexe approcha avec le lapin dépecé et coupé en morceaux qu'elle avait embroché sur des lances en bois. Elle en tendit une à Abel.

« - Toi aussi tu dois manger. »

Lui rappela-t-elle en voyant que, perdu dans ses pensés, il ne bougeait pas pour avoir sa part. Abel accepta et ôta le morceau de viande de son pic en bois avant de commencer à manger. Mexe le regarda bizarrement et il fronça légèrement des sourcils en demandant.

« - Quoi ? »

Elle plissa du front en répondant.

« - Je sais pas mais viande + feu = ne pas manger cru en temps normal. »

Abel esquissa un léger sourire en haussant des épaules et expliqua lentement.

« - Il arrive qu'on passe des semaines entières dans la forêt sans pouvoir faire de feu. Alors, j'ai l'habitude, t'en fait pas. J'ai pas envie de les déranger. »

Avoua-t-il finalement en tournant le regard vers ses sœurs qui grillaient leur viande en silence. Mexe se pinça les lèvres.

« - Tu sais, on se montre peut-être un peu distantes, mais c'est pas parce que ta présence nous dérange. C'est juste… On a pas l'habitude… d'avoir un frère, sur qui compter… Alors, c'est un peu compliqué.

\- Je sais, c'est… bizarre pour moi aussi… Même si j'étais au courant pour vous, j'ai grandit seul et… j'me rend compte que je suis bien loin d'être le frère protecteur dont vous aviez besoin.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- A cause de moi, ces gars-

\- Ne penses plus à ça Abel. »

Le coupa Mexe.

« - Tu nous en a délivré. Comme tu nous as délivré de Craster, et tu nous a offert la vengeance sur un plateau.

Continua-t-elle.

« - Nous avons longtemps accueillit les hommes de la Garde, on sait qu'ils te traqueront et qu'ils te tueront si tu les trahit. Mormont est mort, ils ne te laisseront pas de deuxième chance, tu dois retourner là-bas. »

Abel se pinça les lèvres. Mexe l'avait comprit. Mais les autres comprendraient-elles ? Levant le regard vers elle, il reprit doucement.

« - Ce sera toi, le meneur de la famille.

\- Quoi ? »

S'étonna la brune.

« - Il faut que ce soit toi. Elles t'écouteront et tu es courageuse. Forte. Tu leur transmettra ça.

\- Abel… Je sais pas si je peux…

\- Tu le dois. »

Insista-t-il.

« - Intégrez-vous à la vie de la communauté. Soyez discrètes et polies pour ne pas vous attirer de problème mais entraînez vous. Devenez plus fortes, ensemble. »

Mexe hocha de la tête.

« - Souviens-toi. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes sœurs et encore moins que vous êtes les filles de Craster. Ne parlez de moi et des liens qui nous unissent à personne. Restez loin des aspirations politiques. Ne parlez pas de la Garde, ni de l'armée formée par les sauvageons à moins que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui vous en parle. Dans ces cas là n'évitez pas la discussion mais ne prenez aucun parti, jamais. Car les sauvageons ne sont pas tous des alliés, et les membres de la Garde ne sont pas tous des ennemis. Tout ce en quoi vous devez avoir foi, et toute confiance, c'est en vous même. D'accord ?

\- Oui. »

Lui assura la grande brune. Abel hocha de nouveau de la tête, l'éclat des flammes se reflétant dans ses iris sombres.

« - J'ai foi en toi. Prends bien soin des autres, de Nila. Elle aura besoin d'une image forte à ses côtés pour devenir inébranlable.

\- D'accord. Je ne te décevrait pas… _Mon frère_. »

Ajouta solennellement Mexe. Abel lui adressa un léger sourire, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Mon jeune frère... »

Répéta-t-elle doucement.

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir un jour prononcer ces mots. »

Souffla-t-elle contre sa peau. Abel répondit brièvement à son étreinte. L'idée de devoir quitter ses sœurs, sa vrai famille, lui brisait le cœur.


	21. Frères Jurés de la Garde Partie 2 - XIII

Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes fêtes. Voici ici mon cadeau de noël un peu en retard et ma résolution du nouvel an un peu en avance :

Finir l'histoire des Frère Jurés de la Garde.

Ceci sera certainement l'avant dernier chapitre et au début de celui-ci les événements repris sont ceux de la série.

Voilà, j'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes.

* * *

 **FRÈRES** **JURÉS DE LA GARDE DE NUIT**

 **Partie 2**

 **XIII**

* * *

A Chateaunoir, c'était le véritable enfer. La garde n'avait pas réussit à repousser les sauvageons qui avaient attaqués le Mur. Escaladant les remparts et démolissant le portail sud, ils envahirent les lieux. Et après ça, la situation dégénéra vite. Sam avait mit Vère en sécurité dans le garde manger avant que les sauvageons ne s'infiltrent et était remonté livrer bataille. Tout le monde était en alerte critique et la garde avait déjà perdu pas mal d'hommes. Pyp était mort, Alliser grièvement blessé. Les membres de la garde étaient livrés à eux même et toujours aucune trace d'Abel. Celui-ci les avait peut-être bel et bien abandonnés. Ser Flint, que Thorne avait laissé au commandement, s'était avéré ne servir à rien alors Grenn l'avait éclipsé du haut du mur sous un faux prétexte. Ce qui remettait les reines entre les mains de Jon.

Le jeune Snow avait laissé le plus haut rempart à Ed et était descendu prêter mains forte à ses frère en bas. Demandant à Sam de libérer Fantôme que Ser Alliser avait fait enfermer dans une cave. Et le loup se montra très efficace.

Alors que Jon avait évincé une bonne poignée de sauvageons, il se retrouva dans une situation difficile. Il était tombé sur un taine, mesurant au moins deux mètres de haut et faisant honneur à la réputation de son peuple par sa férocité. Après avoir encastré la tête de Snow dans une enclume en fer – servant pour l'aiguisage des armes – il l'attrapa par le manteau et le plaqua contre un poteau avant de refermer ses larges mains autour de son cou. Jon tenta de se défaire d'elles en les agrippant solidement mais impossible de briser sa poigne. Il lui cracha alors le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche au visage, et profitant de ses quelques secondes de relâchement, il tendit la main vers un marteau à sa sa porté et le saisi. Prenant autant d'élan que possible, il le frappa avec. Le lui enfonçant dans le crâne. Le taine tomba à genoux avant de s'écrouler. Hors d'haleine, Jon se retourna en titubant mais le combat était loin d'être terminé. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, la personne sur laquelle il tomba le figea instantanément. C'était Ygritte. Genou à terre et arc bandé, elle accrocha son regard au sien. Jon n'osa pas bouger et la rousse semblait ne pas pouvoir décocher sa flèche, elle non plus. Se revoir faisait remonter en eux beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Mais _elle_ se rappela vite qu'il l'avait trahi. Alors ses doigts se desserrent lentement sur sa flèche mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de la lâcher, une autre lui transperça la poitrine en la frappant dans le dos. Le cœur de Jon se serra et il leva la tête. En haut d'un rempart se trouvait Abel. Abaissant son arc, il fixa Jon quelques secondes. Il allait peut-être le haïr pour ça, mais ça valait toujours mieux que le laisser se faire tuer. Détachant son regard du brun, il s'en retourna au combat. Jon lui resta coi. A quel moment était-il arrivé à Chateaunoir, il ne le savait pas. Mais sa tunique et son visage maculé de sang prouvaient qu'il remplissait sa part du contrat. Ygritte agonisant au sol attira de nouveau l'attention de Jon qui se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne tenait pas à l'abandonner une deuxième fois alors il resta avec elle, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Après avoir tenu le Mur in-extremis, Jon avait prit la décision de se présenter devant Mance Ryder. Assez de personnes avaient payé du prix de leurs vies sa guerre de conquête. Il était celui qui contrôlait les sauvageons. Il était celui avec qui faire un marcher ou le cas échéant, éliminer. C'était un très mauvais plan, et par chance, il fut tiré de la par l'armée de Stanis Barathéon. Après être rentrés à Chateaunoir avec les prisonniers, ils avaient brûlés les corps des morts. Jon avait croisé Abel, mais il fut incapable de soutenir son regard et encore moins de lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs il avait autre chose à prévoir que sa rancœur vaine. Le soutient de Barathéon ne leur était pas offert gracieusement. L'aspirant roi souhaitait que Jon rallie les sauvageons à sa cause sur gage de pardon et de récompense. Mais Mance avait préféré le bûcher que s'agenouiller devant lui. Et alors qu'il brûlait vivant Jon avait décidé écourter sa torture en lui décochant une flèche dans le cœur. Ce qui lui attira les foudres de certains de ses frères de garde.

Cependant, et contre toute attente, ça ne l'empêcha pas de remporter l'élection de Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit. Il avait tourné un regard suppliant vers Sam pour le pousser à s'arrêter alors que celui-ci avait fini par craquer, incapable de continuer à écouter Flint venter les mérites de Thorne alors qu'il s'était réfugié dans le garde manger avec Vère, et que c'était Jon qui les avait aidé à quérir à la victoire après que Alliser ait été blessé. Les votes furent serrés, mais Mestre Aemon fit pencher la balance du côté du jeune Snow qui du vite embrasser son rôle de Commandant. Souvent à contre cœur. Comme lorsqu'il dû signer une lettre demandant à Roose Bolton de lui prêter des hommes. Celui-là même qui avait fait assassiner son frère. Pourtant il le fit. Aussi difficile puisse être la prise de cette décision. Il devait aussi assumer celle d'avoir éliminé Flint, qui avait remit en question son autorité et s'était permit de l'insulter devant une assemblée entière. Abel ce jour là ne l'avait pas quitté du regard au cours de l'exécution. Il connaissait Jon. Il lu sur son visage ce que lui coûtait d'avoir ce geste. Il ne l'en aurait jamais d'ailleurs pensé capable auparavant. Mais le Jon infantile et un peu trop émotif auquel il s'était lié ces dernières années avait soudainement fait place à un homme qui savait prendre les décisions qu'il fallait. Qu'elles soient aisées à supporter ou non ne comptant pas. Seul le fait qu'elles soient justes importait.

Il s'avançait aujourd'hui à pas lents vers les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du Lord Commandant. Ces derniers temps, Jon avait eut beaucoup à faire avec Stanis et le sort des sauvageons. Alors ça l'étonnait beaucoup qu'il ne le fasse appeler. Surtout quand ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis la bataille avec les sauvageons. Depuis qu'il avait ôté la vie à Ygritte.

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte, Olly lui ouvrit. Depuis que Jon avait prit son poste, il avait fait de lui son écuyer. Lui lançant un bref regard, Abel entra dans la pièce. Son regard tomba sur Jon, assit derrière son imposant bureau en bois. Arborant comme souvent ces temps-ci son air grave. Peut-être le commandement le pesait déjà. Mais il était une alternative cent mille fois meilleure qu'Alliser Thorne ne l'aurait jamais été. Ancrant son regard dans celui d'Abel, il fit signe à Olly de quitter la pièce. Le jeune garçon referma la porte derrière lui, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de silences où Jon continuait à le fixer dans le blanc des yeux, Abel lâcha lassé.

« - Tu as demandé à me voir, Lord Commandant, était-ce donc ta seule requête... »

A ces mots Jon eut un infime sourire. Il fallait toujours qu'Abel veuille prendre le dessus, mais l'époque où il se laissait faire docilement était finie. Se levant de son fauteuil, il contourna son bureau et vint à son encontre.

« - Peut-être bien. »

Répondit-il enfin en ancrant son regard dans le sien sans flancher. Abel fronça légèrement des sourcils. Aux dernières nouvelles, Jon le haïssait. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle il l'ignorait depuis toutes ces semaines, alors que Diable lui voulait-il aujourd'hui se demanda-t-il.

Jon esquissa un sourire un peu plus perceptible face à l'incompréhension dans le regard de son cadet.

« - Tu t'apprêtes à me punir ? »

Demanda Abel qui avait du mal à saisir le sens de ce rictus.

« - Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par là. »

Rétorqua le Snow légèrement amusé. Abel ouvrit une première fois la bouche et fronça des sourcils avant de lancer doucement.

« - Tu ne me déteste plus ?

\- Pourquoi te haïrais-je ?

\- Parce que j'ai refroidit ta sauvageonne. »

Répondit Abel sans lâcher son regard.

« - Elle s'appelait Ygritte. »

Claqua Jon d'un air détaché. Mais Abel vit la douleur dans son regard. Ygritte avait beaucoup compté pour lui. Elle lui avait donné une autre vision du monde. Pour autant, rien n'aurait pu la sauver.

« - Tu n'as fait que ton devoir. »

Continua le brun avant de se détourner d'Abel qui n'y suivait définitivement plus rien.

« - Ok... »

Souffla-t-il doucement.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Demanda-t-il de nouveau à Jon qui s'appuya contre le bureau en liant ses mains devant lui. Il répondit doucement.

« - Moi, rien du tout. »

Ça ne risquait pas d'éclairer Abel. Quelques coups firent frappés à la porte et Jon autorisa son ouverture. Olly fit son apparition, accompagné d'un autre jeune garçon aux vêtements délabrés. Abel se pinça les lèvres en posant le regard sur _lui_ et Jon congédia de nouveau son écuyer. Le jeune garçon leva le visage vers Abel et lorsque la porte se referma, le plus âgé se pencha vers _lui_ en l'attrapant par les bras.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

S'exclama-t-il.

« - J'veux faire partie de la Garde de Nuit, comme toi ! J'veux être un guerrier, pas une victime.

\- Nila... »

Souffla Abel le regard ancré dans les prunelles enflammées de sa cadette.

« - L'enfant que tu as devant toi s'appelle Tod. »

Lança Jon. Abel tourna le regard vers lui et il continua.

« - Des hommes l'ont trouvé devant les portes et il s'est présenté à eux comme aspirant à la garde. Ils me l'ont amené, et je l'aie tout de suite reconnue. Je t'ai fait appeler dans l'heure.

\- Merci. »

Répondit Abel en glissant la main dans les cheveux tailladés à la garçonne de sa cadette. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi tout ce mystère. Jon se pinça les lèvres, il savait à quel point Abel tenait à ses sœurs et à leur sécurité, mais il ne pouvait pas la lui garantir. Et il avait apprit à ne plus faire de promesses veines.

« - Son sort est entre tes mains. »

Le prévint-il.

« - Soit elle reste et tu deviens seul garant de sa sécurité, soit je la fait reconduire dans un village voisin.

\- Quoi ? Non ! »

S'indigna Nila. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour se faire ramener dans un village.

« - Non, je veux pas. »

Jon tourna brièvement le regard vers elle, mais la décision ne lui revenait pas. Abel se pinça les lèvres en tournant le regard vers elle.

« - Non ! »

Répéta-t-elle.

« - Nila... »

Souffla Abel.

« - Je ne pourrais pas accomplir mes missions et te protéger en même temps.

\- Je ne demande pas ta protection ! »

Fit-elle en se dégageant de sa prise.

« - J'apprendrais, et je me défendrais seule. »

Déclara-t-elle, le regard solidement accroché dans le sien.

« - Nila... »

Soupira de nouveau Abel. Mais sa sœur se dressa fermement face à lui et rétorqua solidement.

« - Je m'appelle Tod. »

Abel ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire, pas plus que Jon. Être borné coulait visiblement dans leur sang.

« - Ok. »

Fini par accepter l'aîné.

« - T'accepterais d'apprendre avec moi ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite doucement. Sa cadette hocha de la tête et il esquissa un léger sourire avant de tourner le regard vers Jon. Celui-ci n'eut un hochement de tête.

« - Génial ! Merci Lord Commandant ! »

S'exclama Nila/Tod. Jon esquissa un sourire et lança posément.

« - Olly te montrera vos quartiers. Vas. »

Nila/Tod hocha de la tête en se dirigeant vers la sortie et son frère lui emboîta le pas.

« - Pas toi Abel. »

Lança Jon. Le brun fronça des sourcils et se retourna vers lui alors que sa sœur quittait la pièce.

« - Depuis quand ne t'es tu pas occupé des nouvelles recrues ? »

Demanda-t-il face au regard du cadet qui ne répondit rien. Simplement parce que ce n'était jamais arrivé.

« - Ne penses-tu pas que cela paraîtra suspect, si tu commences à te rapprocher d'une d'entre elles ?

\- Peut-être, mais comment veux-tu que-

\- Ser Aliser a été maître d'arme pendant très longtemps. »

Le coupa Jon sans sourciller.

« - L'ayant nommé premier patrouilleur, il serait temps que quelqu'un reprenne le poste. »

Fit-il doucement. Abel cru mal comprendre.

« - Tu veux, que je…

\- Tu es un combattant hors paire. Ces gens auront beaucoup à apprendre de toi.

\- Et mes patrouilles ? »

Demanda un Abel perdu. Jon reprit.

« - Si nous parvenons à avoir des hommes, nous auront besoin qu'ils soient bien entraînés. Les patrouilles passent en second plan, _j'ai_ besoin de toi ici. »

A ces mots Abel se pinça les lèvres en détournant le regard vers le sol. Se pourrait-il que…

« - Non... »

Fit Jon en réponse à sa question silencieuse. Se rapprochant de lui, il glissa la main contre sa joue et lui releva le visage en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Je n'oublie pas la promesse que nous nous sommes fait. »

Abel se pinça les lèvres.

« - Je serais à toi, et tu seras à moi, jusqu'à ce que nos gardes ne prennent fin. Et même _après_. »

Continua-t-il doucement.

« - Mais à présent, nous avons plus urgent à gérer. »

* * *

;-)


End file.
